


Spectru

by sneaky_hawk



Category: soulshifter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's mostly teenage angst tbh, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not fully transformed werewolves, Teen Angst, Vampires, Werewolves, gay vampires - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: Luego de convertirse en hombre lobo, Allistair se reencuentra con un problema de su vida que había querido ignorar pero que no lo ha dejado en paz desde que se mudó a Bucarest: su habilidad para ver fantasmas. Por azares del Destino, termina llegando a la mansión Mocanescu, una de las casas viejas más infestadas de fantasmas de la ciudad. Las pesadillas que empieza a tener desde su primer encuentro con ese lugar lo instan a ir de nuevo, sin saber realmente qué esperar... O el porqué de su cada vez más creciente ansiedad.





	1. Toxicitate

**Author's Note:**

> No pude resistirme a subirlo acá. Y como me encanta hacer ridiculeces, aquí está. No me pertenece nada, sólo soy un vehículo y amo tanto a estos morros que no puedo creer que, luego de tantos años, no sepa cómo chingados acaba la historia de verdad. Creo que me quedaré con las ganas por siempre y para siempre, pero como ya no tenía encima la idea de que, si intentaba escribirlos, los iba a arruinar, salió esto.
> 
> Y como seguramente nadie lo va a encontrar en la vida, lo subo con tranquilidad y harto gusto XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo en la vida de Allistair ha ido tranquilo…al menos en la manera de lo posible después de mudarse a la capital, entrar a la preparatoria, conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, conocer personas nuevas y, por supuesto, convertirse en un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, después de que el club del periódico alternativo de su escuela hace una excursión a la mansión Mocanescu, una de las más embrujadas de Bucarest, Allistair debe enfrentarse de nuevo a un asunto del que buscaba poder olvidarse en cuanto llegara a la ciudad: su habilidad para ver fantasmas. ¿Será que podrá seguir ignorándola como planeaba hacerlo desde un principio…?

Allistair leía por enésima vez a Asimov. Aunque no era su favorito en lo que se refería a ciencia ficción, tenía que admitir que le entretenía. Era una lectura fluida en tanto pusieras atención a la historia… ¿Entonces por qué llevaba más de cinco minutos tratando de entender un párrafo por demás sencillo?

—¿Qué? —Allistair oyó a Dylan preguntándole cuando el primero levantó la cara de su libro. Dylan comía, ambos estaban en la cafetería de la escuela. La bandeja de Allistair ya estaba limpia y Dylan disfrutaba de su filete _mignon_ con su acostumbrada parsimonia alimenticia.

—Hay mucho escándalo —dijo, algo más molesto de lo que quería sonar. Dylan alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de bullicio y la ladeó, como preguntándose algo. Allistair, por su parte, enfocó de inmediato a quienes tenían su fiesta privada en el comedor. Una vez que empezó a prestar atención, entendió un poco mejor de qué iba todo el alboroto:

—…se los digo! ¡Es una de las casas más embrujadas de todo Bucarest! ¡Pudimos haber muerto anoche, pero nuestra fuerte convicción de traerles información veraz y de calidad fue lo que nos mantuvo con la suficiente energía para regresar!

—Iuliu, no seas tan exagerado…

—¡Pero es verdad! ¡Diles, Mihai! ¡Diles lo que te pasó!

—Preferiría no hablar de eso…

—Entonces se los diré yo: Mihai, aquí presente en una pieza, estuvo a punto de ser devorado por la sombra de la pirómana de la mansión Mocanescu.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el lugar. Era evidente que Allistair no era el único atento a la historia. Frunció el entrecejo. Dylan seguía disfrutando de su filete. Parecía haber perdido el interés muchísimo antes que Allistair. Éste, sin embargo, entornó la mirada. Había algo alrededor de ese grupo de personas que hablaban. Todos eran gente que no había visto en su vida escolar, pero quizá era porque estaban en un grado diferente al suyo… Algo pesaba en el ambiente que los envolvía. Allistair lo encontraba repelente… “Tóxico” era una palabra más precisa.

Luego de su suspenso intencional, continuaron:

—Petru, te dije que aquí no… —aunque la voz de ese muchacho sonó en verdad asustada.

—¿Es eso cierto, Mihai?

Allistair detectó otra pausa. “Mihai” debió asentir, porque la multitud aguantó la respiración al unísono.

—Si no hubiéramos estado ahí con él, seguro no habría regresado. Saben lo que dicen acerca de ella, ¿no? Todo lo que toca lo convierte en cenizas, mucho más cuando se trata de jóvenes inocentes como Mihai, aquí presente ahora, gracias a Dios. Ha sido una de nuestras investigaciones más arriesgadas. Incluso tomamos fotos del espíritu atacante. Pero…si quieren saber más al respecto y ser testigos presenciales de la evidencia que recolectamos, entonces tienen que comprar el número de esta semana de nuestro periódico, el _Zvonist_.

—¡Vamos, Iuliu, no seas así! No puedes dejar el chisme en el aire…

Allistair torció la boca, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Dylan volteó a verlo de nuevo, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con su fina servilleta de tela.

—¿Qué? —repitió Dylan. Por fin había terminado su almuerzo y guardaba sus utensilios en su lonchera.

—Se están metiendo con cosas con las que no deberían jugar… —susurró Allistair, pero su amigo lo escuchó de todas formas.

—¿Quiénes? —en definitiva perdió el interés mucho antes que Allistair. Cuando iba a contestarle, se dio cuenta de que era hora de regresar a clases y esbozó una sonrisa ligera, restándole importancia. Dylan lo miró extrañado.

—Nadie. Nada… Vámonos ya, mejor… —ambos salieron de la cafetería y Allistair decidió que dejaría el asunto de lado porque no era nada de su incumbencia.

Y, bueno, lo habría dejado por la paz si no hubiera sido porque el bullicio empezó a correrse por toda la escuela. Ondas expansivas… Siguió escuchando murmullos al respecto a lo largo del resto del día. Conforme más comentarios se hacían, el ambiente se intoxicaba a la par…y, con ello, Allistair se sentía pesado y se preguntaba qué habría en el lugar que esos tipos visitaron para regresar con un dejo tan aprensivo colgado de la espalda.

Fue gracias al alboroto generalizado que Allistair se enteró de varias versiones acerca de qué era lo que embrujaba esa casa. La historia de la mansión Mocanescu no era una novedad y, por el contrario, se trataba de un asunto muy popular y en sumo conocido entre el alumnado. Allistair prefería ignorar las pláticas y mantenerse al margen. Aunque…bueno, no podía evitar escuchar…

Algunos decían que, hacía un par de siglos, esa casa fue el hogar de un conocido vampiro: Eliu Mocanescu, de ahí su nombre ( _cállate_ ), y que los espíritus de sus víctimas deambulaban por la zona ( _detente_ ). Otros comentaban que hacían sacrificios humanos y animales ( _noempieces_ ) porque había quienes creían que esa casa era una de las puertas ( _queno_ ) al infierno. Otros más hablaban ( _deja_ ) acerca de una mujer que estaba encargada de un refugio para los huérfanos de la guerra ( _no_ ), que terminó desquiciada por ellos e incendió la casa una noche que ya no pudo más ( _ya_ ). Esa era la explicación más divulgada. Y eso explicaría el porqué del aura siniestra ( _tedijequenoesdetuincumbencia_ ) y repelente que estas personas traían a cuestas.

—Demasiado escándalo… —esa voz ronca pero dulce aligeró sus pensamientos en cuanto inundó sus oídos. El color subió a sus mejillas con rapidez y sonrió en automático. Volteó de inmediato hacia ella. Vio sus ojos turquesa encontrándose con los suyos y una felicidad indescriptible puso a su pecho a cantar—…¿no crees? —A él… A Allistair. ¡Se dirigía a él! Nunca lo había hecho antes, al menos no de una forma tan deliberada. Le abrió más paso para que se les uniera en dirección hacia la salida.

—Ah, hola, Hala… —dijo Dylan. Entre chisme y chisme, el día se pasó volando y las clases ya habían terminado. Hala le contestó con un “Hey” y un gesto de la cabeza.

—La casa de la que hablan… —continuó Hala— ¿Es la misma sobre la que han discutido desde el almuerzo?

—Sí —la voz de Allistair salió un poco más festiva de lo que esperaba. A su lado, Dylan puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisita, pero siguió atento la conversación mientras jugaba con su consola portátil de videojuegos—. No han dejado el tema desde entonces…

Hala apretó los labios. Allistair tuvo que apretar los suyos para no dejar salir una suerte de gemido alegre.

—Hm. Son el tipo de asuntos que hacen felices a los humanos porque avivan su curiosidad…a pesar de que no se trate de cosas buenas para ellos —comentó, pensativa. Y luego, dirigiéndose a Allistair, continuó—: ¿Cómo le llaman…? ¿Naturaleza humana? ¿O… _tendencia suicida_? —Allistair se despejó un poco de su ensoñación feliz cuando la escuchó decir eso. Ella volvió a verlo a los ojos y él se sintió escrutado— Tú también puedes sentirlo… —le dijo con certeza y un vacío se alojó en el estómago de Allistair. ¿Acaso ella sabía…?

—Se… ¿Sentir? —preguntó Allistair. Detrás de él, Dylan frunció el ceño. Hala estuvo a punto de responder cuando un par de figuras más corpulentas se anexaron al grupo, detrás de ella.

—Claro que se siente —oyó la voz de Markus detrás de ambos. La pequeña muestra de buen humor que quedaba en Allistair se fue por el excusado, así como su preocupación inicial. Hala no cambió mucho su expresión, pero sí volteó a ver a Markus y a Morrison, los recién llegados—. Es demasiado intenso. Incluso _Ally_ debe haberse dado cuenta… —le costó un poco de trabajo, pero Allistair empezó a caer en la cuenta de que, quizá, se referían a su recién adquirida percepción lobuna.

Se sintió un poquito menos azorado, pero la presencia de Markus, su comentario y la forma en que se dirigió a él no pasaron desapercibidos.

—¿Hablas de tu peste? Porque si es así, entonces tienes razón: es difícil no percibirla…

Eso hizo molestar al recién llegado y estaba a punto de contestarle algo cuando Hala lo tomó del peludo cuello del chaleco y lo sostuvo con firmeza hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes, Allistair. No tienes por qué involucrarte en esta ocasión —jaló a Markus y a Morrison, quien, ahora, estaba intentando ver qué jugaba Dylan en su consola portátil (lo cual no representaba mucha dificultad para él porque, por supuesto, era mucho más alto que Dylan, pero por ello le tapaba la luz) y se alejó con ellos—. Nos veremos mañana —alcanzó a decir antes de esfumarse, con ellos, entre los arbustos altos del jardín.

 

* * *

—¿Estás bien? Todo el día has estado…distraído. Apenas me escuchaste cuando te dije que por fin había pasado de nivel y era tu turno de jugar… —Allistair asintió con la cabeza, pero más fue un reflejo mecánico que otra cosa. Dylan hizo un puchero con los labios. Se mantuvo callado mientras avanzaban por la calle que conducía a _Umquam_ , la cafetería en la que Allistair comenzó a trabajar hacía poco. Detrás de ellos, en la limusina, iba Linus, siguiendo a Dylan para poder llevarlo a casa en cuanto hubiera dejado a su amigo (“Nunca está de más un poco de ejercicio, joven Dylan”, le dijo). Allistair caminaba tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no hablaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó Allistair, desubicado, luego de que se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para ver a su amigo, quien se había quedado a la mitad de la calle, como esperando a ver cuánto tardaba en reaccionar y en regresar por él.

—Te pregunté si estabas bien —dijo Dylan, algo exasperado—. No me contestaste nada. Ahora que sí tengo tu atención, te vuelvo a preguntar: _¿qué tienes?_

Allistair se quedó en silencio un instante, como si pensara qué decir para disculparse. Luego negó con la cabeza, para deshacerse del asunto.

—No es nada. Sólo…tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Y eso es “nada”? Estás así desde que terminó el almuerzo… Es… —Allistair vio en su cara cómo empezaba a atar cabos— …¿es por lo que dijeron los del periódico alternativo?

—¿“Periódico alternativo”? —esa no se la sabía. Dylan se encogió de hombros. Allistair empezó a caminar cuando vio que Dylan se iba acercando más a él para ponerse a su altura y seguir su camino.

—Sí, el _Zvonist_. Es una especie de club escolar. Entiendo que hay un periódico y un periódico alternativo en la escuela. El periódico, normal, es ese que está en todos los estantes y en la biblioteca y que informa de las actividades académicas, deportes, concursos, y blah. El alternativo sólo lo distribuyen en la mesa que está en el rincón más alejado de la entrada a la cafetería y en el salón que utilizan para reunirse, y habla de avistamientos de OVNIs, monstruos, espectros y fantasmas por parte de alumnos de la escuela. Escuché que, desde que murió Gabi, habían estado muy en boga, porque estuvieron al tanto de lo que decía la policía y por eso todos estaban muy informados del caso… —Allistair se estremeció— Pero de repente se les acabó la popularidad porque no han sacado nada mórbido a últimas fechas y ahora están buscando qué más escribir. Por eso fueron a Mocanescu… Está en el _Top Ten_ de las casas más embrujadas de Bucarest, si no es que de Rumania en general…

—Son idiotas —murmuró Allistair de repente—. Se meten con cosas que no pueden controlar… —Dylan lo miró. La pregunta estaba implícita en su mirada, pero Allistair se acababa de perder de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te hace tanto ruido eso? —dijo Dylan en voz alta, pues le daba la impresión de que lo ignoraba de nuevo. Detestaba que lo hiciera. Ya tenía suficiente de eso en casa— Pensé que lo que te gustaba era la ciencia ficción, no la fantasía ni los encuentros con seres del más allá…

Allistair tragó saliva. Se contuvo: podría haberle contado a Dylan del asunto, pero ese comentario y la agresividad con la que lo dijo lo hizo inhibirse un poco más. Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

—No lo sé. Es refrescante llenarse la cabeza de cosas diferentes para variar, ¿no? De vez en cuando no hace daño… —Dylan hizo un gesto con los labios y frunció el ceño. Luego suspiró: “Supongo…” y siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la cafetería, donde se despidieron con cierto resentimiento, cada uno atizado por diferentes razones.

 

* * *

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa de sus tíos luego del trabajo, reanudó su tren de ideas respecto de lo que había escuchado en la escuela y lo que Hala y Dylan le habían dicho. Dejó escapar un suspiro. La verdad era que no quería seguir tocando el tema. No era algo que le incumbiera, ni nada que debiera preocuparlo en tanto se mantuviera alejado. De hecho, agradecía que Hala lo hubiera aislado de la evidente curiosidad que el asunto le despertaba, aunque eso significara tener una oportunidad menos de pasar tiempo con ella. No quería dejarse envolver por asuntos de este tipo. No esta vez… _No aquí_.

Hacía tiempo que la cuestión había permanecido intacta. En realidad, desde que se le apareció la antigua enfermera a principios del ciclo escolar, no había podido dedicarse a reflexionar acerca de esto gracias a los montones de tarea que tenía, su trabajo de medio tiempo en _Umquam_ y la casual, sorpresiva e impertinente licantropía que había contraído ( _¡ah!_ ) justo-su-primera-noche-como-estudiante de preparatoria.

¡Cuántas maravillosas sorpresas reservadas para él en un solo día! ¡Cuánta emoción!

Bufó. Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo, en verdad estuvo en racha ese día. Y todo ese primer mes: fue por esas fechas que conoció a Aiden, quien — _¡cielos-oh-cielos!_ — resultó ser un vampiro, al igual que su pareja, el profesor de Literatura, asesor de su grupo y aparente piedra en el zapato, Kevin Volkov (casual en la Rumania de principios del siglo XXI: si tenemos hombres lobo, obvio debe haber vampiros también); tomó su primer capuchino en _Umquam_ , como cliente en esa ocasión, y discutió con Aiden sobre sus inquietudes espirituales por primera, última y única ocasión desde su llegada a la ciudad (aunque de forma velada). Ahora que lo pensaba, fue la primera vez que habló sobre ello con alguien que no fuera Babu, aunque de manera indirecta…

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que quizás ese tal Aiden…

¡Nah! Seguro sus poderes vampíricos le ayudaban a tener una especie de sensibilidad extraordinaria para este tipo de cosas. Pensar siquiera en que él pudiera comprender mejor que ningún otro individuo este asunto era ridículo…

Aunque pensar eso, también, tenía el poder sanador de hacerlo sentir menos pirado… O menos solo.

Estaría más justificada esa percepción, claro, si no llevara semanas sin verlo merodeando por la escuela desde que se enteró de su “vampirosidad”. A veces pensaba que Aiden mismo era una aparición diseñada para hacerlo pensar tonterías. La mirada asesina que el profesor Volkov solía dedicarle siempre que podía durante los ejercicios en su clase le aseguraba que Aiden era muy real. Eso y que el profesor Volkov era muy orgulloso…o rencoroso…o las dos cosas, y seguía sin perdonarle su intromisión accidental cuando los dos se disponían a…a… Pues…a hacer lo que fuera que iban a hacer cuando entró a la sala de profesores y los encontró, juntos, dándose respiración de boca a boca…con todo y lengua.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, cerró los ojos y los apretó. Problemas, problemas, _problemas gratuitos_. Suspiró de nuevo por su infortunio y dicho suspiro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Eso lo desconcertó porque, a pesar de su buena orientación, se encontró con que acababa de dar la vuelta en un lugar equivocado y que sus pasos distraídos lo guiaron a una mansión desconocida y lúgubre que esperaba que no fuera…

Ahí, de pie, frente a la entrada enrejada de un patio que se convertía en la cena de un bosque de maleza, levantó la mirada. El edificio en el que desembocaba el patio parecía abandonado a su suerte desde hacía años. La humedad había corroído la pintura de la fachada y tenía parches de musgo creciendo de las zonas más cercanas al enorme jardín que estaba detrás de la casona. Aunque la noche aún no era tan oscura, el lugar estaba sumido en una penumbra inusual, propia, idéntica a los rastros intoxicantes que percibió alrededor de los chicos que clamaban haber estado ahí la noche anterior.

Entornó los ojos, no porque no viera bien, sino por el repentino aire helado que calaba sus huesos, que atacaba sus ojos también, y que venía de la casa frente a la cual, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba apostado. Y tenía una mano sobre la reja, y la reja se abrió. Y de inmediato se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de la casona, sin cruzar el patio ominoso que permanecía, solitario y tranquilo, detrás de él y que, aun así, dejaba la impresión sensorial de encontrarse demasiado abarrotado y bullicioso.

Cuando intentó acercar la mano a la puerta, con sus opacas ventanillas de cristal y la madera corroída por las llamas, el tiempo, el clima y la falta de mantenimiento, escuchó cómo el bullicio detrás de él se convirtió en un silencio aún más cargado y escandaloso, como si su acción provocara la expectativa de una multitud burlona y hambrienta de espectáculo… Como si algo fuera a pasar…

Y fue entonces cuando la vio: entre él y la puerta, a un par de brazos de distancia, como si se hubiera alejado de ella en un deslizamiento, estaba una mujer pequeña, bajita, con ropas chamuscadas, la cara negra, tiznada por el carbón en el que se había convertido, y roja, por las partes de piel herida que se notaba consumida y cauterizada por el fuego. Su cabello lucía como un remedo de peluca soldada sobre su coronilla y alrededor de sus facciones. Allistair sintió el repentino conato de voltear hacia otro lado para no verla más. Algo se lo impedía. El olor a piel y cabello achicharrados por las brasas combinado con la humedad del ambiente inundaron sus fosas nasales como si apenas se hubiera apagado un incendio y ella hubiera alcanzado a sobrevivir, pero de la peor manera.

 

Y él seguía sin poder moverse. Lo que era más, sentía que la masa invisible de la muchedumbre expectante de atrás lo empujaba hacia ella.

 

“No, no-no…”

 

Su corazón huyó y ya no lo sintió en su pecho.

 

“No…”

Ella alargó el brazo en dirección a él.

 

“No, por favor…”

 

Su estómago se compactó en una bola de tensión.

 

“Ya. No…”

 

Ella abrió la boca, negra como el vacío, sólo que fétida y húmeda.

 

Las manos de él se engarrotaron como si intentaran aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera, con desesperación suprahumana.

 

Ella se le acercó.

 

Él intentaba mover las piernas sin éxito alguno.

 

Aguantó la respiración.

  


Todo fue silencio.

 

El tiempo se detuvo.

 

…

 

…Y con una especie de aullido gutural, inesperado, más adecuado para una montaña agonizante que para una mujer tan pequeña, ella lo expulsó de la casona.

 

Y ya no estaba ni en el pórtico ni en el patio ni en la reja: estaba con la mochila contra el suelo, con la espalda empapada en sudor, adolorida, y justo en frente del enrejado de la casona, que seguía tan encadenado como lo había estado cuando lo vio al principio. Fue hasta que se escuchó respirar con fuerza que se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía pulmones y corazón, y todo a su alrededor se volvió luz y distorsión, y sólo podía enfocarse en un punto oscuro del cielo que no dejaba de girar. Intentó controlar su respiración, intentó decirse que todo esto nunca pasó, que nunca vio a esa mujer y que jamás entró en la casa…

Gracias a ese mantra, fue recuperando su ritmo y pudo respirar mejor. Sin pensar más que eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo de vuelta a casa de sus tíos. Vio figuras a su lado, vio luces, casi lo atropellan en una docena de ocasiones. Cuando regresó en sí, sus manos y pies se sentían como colonias de hormigas enfurecidas, su estómago seguía comprimido y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se dejó caer sobre una zona blanda y segura. Escuchó a alguien hablándole, alarmado, pero ya no se preocupó por contestar. Había perdido el conocimiento.

 

* * *

_Din-don._

_Dinn. Donnn._

 

Dylan escuchó el timbre de la casa desde la limusina. Observaba expectante a Linus, quien esperaba en la puerta de entrada a la casa de Allistair. Al fin alguien salió a atender. Bajó un poco el cristal de su ventana y vio a su mayordomo intercambiando palabras con la tía de Ally. Linus volteó a ver al joven amo, le asintió con la cabeza a lo lejos y estaba a punto de avanzar hacia el automóvil para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo salir, cuando Dylan se le adelantó, salió del coche de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta de entrada. “Buenas tardes”, dijo Dylan, y la tía de Allistair le contestó acorde mientras despejaba el paso para que el joven pudiera entrar a su hogar. Escuchó a Linus diciéndole: “Esperaré afuera, joven Dylan…” y él asintió, distraído, mientras la tía de Allistair se quedaba con una intención en los labios y veía salir al mayordomo.

—Ehm… —la oyó empezar. El muchacho se veía distraído y preocupado. Todos lo habían estado, en realidad— Yo…debo regresar al trabajo, pero te llevo a su habitación —la tía empezó a caminar con cierta duda. Luego sus pasos se volvieron un poco más firmes y su postura se irguió más.

—¿Está bien? Pensé que sólo estaba enfermo… —comenzó Dylan mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa. Después de todo, eso fue lo que le dijeron en la escuela cuando avisaron de la ausencia de su amigo. La actitud de la mujer lo hizo dudar al respecto. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que…no estamos seguros de qué fue lo que le pasó —su tono de voz era demasiado neutro. Tanto como si estuviera siendo calculado—. Anoche llegó a casa después de su trabajo en la cafetería y…se veía muy alterado. Lo seguimos hasta acá. Parecía…asustado —llegaron a una puerta semejante a todas las demás puertas de la casa. Por fin se dio la vuelta. Los ojos de la mujer se veían cristalinos. Se mordía los labios por dentro, como si intentara contenerse de algo—. Se siguió derecho hasta su cuarto, sin decirnos nada y…por más que le llamamos, no respondía. Cayó rendido en su cama cuando llegó. Llamamos al doctor para que lo viera. Dijo que podía ser agotamiento y que lo mejor sería que…lo dejáramos dormir y… —volvió a morderse el labio por dentro. Su cara resintió el tirón y se deformó un poco. Dylan entornó los ojos. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. ¿Angustia?— Y… N-no ha despertado desde anoche que llegó y yo…

Dylan se sentía algo agobiado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una mujer en semejante situación. Convirtió su mano derecha en un puño y luego la relajó de nuevo. Acercó su mano a la de ella y la tomó con timidez. Ella lo apretó con firmeza mientras trataba de retener algunas lágrimas.

—S-seguro ya está mejor… —dijo Dylan con torpeza— Tal vez…tal vez ya esté por despertar. Se ha presionado mucho a últimas fechas… — “Y en qué forma”, pensó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos. Levantó la mirada en un intento por evitar llorar. No lo logró. Dylan sacó un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo. “Gracias”, ella le dijo, y abrió la puerta. No bien la había abierto lo suficiente, entró, hecha un torbellino, a la habitación. Dylan parpadeó extrañado y, cuando se asomó, vio la razón de su repentino cambio de conducta.

Allistair estaba sentado en su cama, apresado por su tía en un abrazo fortísimo. Se le veía cansado, pero sonreía lo mejor que podía a la reacción de la mujer. Ella sollozaba sobre su hombro y decía un montón de cosas ininteligibles que iban del “¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!” al “¡Por fin despertaste!”. Dylan sonrió. Se sentía mucho más aliviado ahora que veía que su amigo sí estaba bien. Fue hasta que su tía lo soltó que Allistair se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en su recámara. Y Dylan se sintió observado en demasía. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a que lo vieran, pero la forma en la que Allistair lo hacía, pasmado y con algo de alegría, lo abrumaba un poco.

—Ya debo irme, hijo, pero… Allá abajo hay comida. Está en el refrigerador. Se me hace algo tarde, pero te calentaré un poco si quieres bajar ahorita…

—No, tía. Esperaré un poco más. Vete sin preocupaciones…

—¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme, Allistair! —Allistair se rio con debilidad— Es más… ahora mismo te caliento algo y quiero que bajes a comer, ¿está bien?

Allistair suspiró derrotado y asintió con la cabeza. Su tía lo tomó de las mejillas con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Los dejo solos entonces… Yo te aviso cuando esté todo listo para que puedan comer los dos. Con permiso… —dijo la señora, dirigiéndose a Dylan y sonriéndole, radiante. Dylan le contestó con una sonrisa más sutil. Le daba gusto que estuviera mejor.

La señora cerró la puerta. Dylan se quedó de pie al lado de ésta y la sonrisa de Allistair fue un poco más visible esta vez. Aún se le veía extrañado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca, pero sonriente.

—Linus insistió en traerme —respondió con rapidez innecesaria—. Él… —Dylan desvió la mirada y se fingió interesado en una de las patas de la cama de Allistair— …quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden… También quiso que te trajera la tarea, como no fuiste a la escuela… Ya ves cómo se preocupa.

Allistair abrió los ojos como platos:

—¿Me perdí _un día de clases_? ¿ _Completo_?—Allistair dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de angustia. Dylan dejó escapar una risita y se acercó a la silla del escritorio de Allistair. La arrastró hacia la cama de su amigo y tomó asiento. Su habitación era más espaciosa de lo que esperaba que fuera, pero también más austera. No tenía más que lo necesario y, de ello, lo más básico. Ni siquiera tenía televisión. Era casi como si no viviera ahí, sino que estuviera como huésped en ese lugar.

—No te preocupes. No fue tanto… Aunque, bueno, Volkov dejó montones de libros que leer y ensayos que hacer, como siempre. No son todos para mañana —Dylan sacó su cuaderno para mostrárselo a Allistair—, pero son demasiados. Aunque…a ti te encanta Literatura, así que creo que no te molestará tanto…

Allistair bufó.

—Sí, bueno… Él siempre se asegura de encontrarle algo mal a mis trabajos, así que su forma de evaluarme en la materia, en sí, no me fascina… Y es una lástima, porque si quitamos eso, creo que en verdad le he aprendido mucho —y entonces sonrió. Dylan le sonrió de vuelta al tiempo que le daba a Ally el cuaderno. Mientras su amigo veía lo que necesitaba en silencio, la tía de Allistair les gritó desde el vestíbulo que la comida ya estaba lista. Sin levantar la mirada, Allistair le agradeció en voz tan alta como podía usarla en ese momento y ella anunció su partida de la casa. Se oyó cómo abrió la puerta principal y el clic en cuanto la hubo cerrado. Fue entonces que Dylan se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué te pasó anoche? —Allistair dejó de leer, pero sus ojos seguían posados sobre el cuaderno— Cuando te dejé ayer estabas bien… Bueno, en la manera de lo posible…

Allistair levantó un poquito la mirada, pero seguía inclinado hacia el cuaderno y no veía a Dylan. Tragó saliva. El silencio se volvió denso, como si los recuerdos estuvieran en la atmósfera del cuarto, pero Allistair se negara a recolectarlos.

—Nada —dijo luego de un rato—. No pasó nada. Es que…

Dylan no lo dejó terminar. Por alguna razón, pensó que sería más prudente ir al grano:

—Fuiste a la Mocanescu, ¿verdad?

Allistair lo miró, sorprendido. Luego, asintió con la cabeza. Dylan hizo una mueca con los labios y suspiró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? —eso sonó más enérgico de lo que lo hizo en su mente en un principio— ¿No dijeron que era peligroso? Y no me digas que no lo escuchaste porque yo estaba ahí, contigo, cuando lo dijeron…

—¡No lo hice a propósito!

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Alguien fue hacia ti y te depositó ahí cerca? ¿Tus pies te llevaron allá por arte de magia? —la mandíbula de Allistair se cuadró. Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Se le veía contrariado. Dylan casi podía verlo luchando contra sus pensamientos, como si intentara encontrar la forma de explicarse… No ante Dylan, sino ante sí mismo. Dylan le bajó a su exasperación. Ahora se sentía incómodo. Quizá había exagerado demasiado.

Nunca había sido bueno con eso del tacto. Aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

—Escucha… —comenzó Dylan, inseguro de cómo continuar— Yo… Si no puedes…o no quieres decirme…no tienes por qué hacerlo —intentó recordar la forma en que Linus le dijo que podía matizar las cosas—. Sólo… No sé. Sólo prométeme que…que no volverás allá —esa fue una petición sincera y espontánea.

La mirada reflexiva de Allistair tomó otro matiz. Dylan se encendió.

—OMG! ¿ _Estás considerando regresar_? —exclamó, escandalizado de nueva cuenta.

—No es así… —su tono sonaba más que perdido en sus olas mentales.

—¡Claro que sí! —Dylan se sentía molesto en verdad— ¡Dios! Allistair, no es posible…

— _Te digo que no es así_ —la contundencia de su tono enfrió un poco a Dylan y lo mantuvo callado, escuchando con atención—. En general no soy yo quien… _fuerza_ a estas cosas a pasar o quien va a buscarse problemas… —la forma en la que lo dijo disolvió por completo el fragor del reclamo de Dylan y lo hizo sentir un poco…¿culpable? por su reacción— Son cosas que yo…no puedo evitar. Ya lo hubiera hecho si fuera así…

—¿Cómo que no puedes evitarlo?

Allistair se encogió de hombros. Seguía sin mirar a Dylan.

—Sólo… —sonrió, derrotado— Sólo no puedo. Es… Es difícil de explicar, ¿sí?

—¿No puedes siquiera intentarlo? —Allistair volteó a verlo como si lo que dijo hubiera sido lo último que hubiera pensado que Dylan diría. Éste se sintió indignado e hizo un puchero antes de decir—: Tú y yo… Bueno. Somos…somos los chicos nuevos de la escuela, de estos rumbos. Si no nos apoyamos entre nosotros, ¿quién más lo va a hacer?

La expresión de Allistair se suavizó un poco.

—Es que yo… Yo no… —tomó aire y perdió la mirada en sus reflexiones de nuevo— No sé cómo ponerlo de manera que…

—¿“Que…”?

—De manera que no pienses que estoy exagerando o siendo ridículo o…o que quiero llamar la atención de una forma absurda… O que estoy mintiendo.

Dylan suspiró. Enfocó su mirada sobre su regazo, donde estaba su mochila. Posó su mano derecha sobre su nuca y, sin saber del todo bien cómo establecer su punto, empezó:

—Allistair… Yo…creo que nadie nunca va a entender con exactitud cómo se siente otra persona. Pero…si no te sientes cómodo contándome… _está bien_ —percibió cómo Allistair volvía a enfocar su atención en él. Y ahora era Dylan quien mantenía su mirada en los detalles de su mochila—. Si piensas que no podré entenderte, supongo que también está bien. Es molesto cuando alguien…insiste en sacarte la sopa sobre algo que no es la gran cosa… —después de escucharse diciendo eso, intentó corregir el tono amargo con el que salió lo último— Yo sólo…quisiera ayudarte, de alguna forma. Entiendo que no quieras explicarte… No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya bastante incómodo estás desde que me enteré de que eras…ya sabes… _grrr_ , _woof_ , y toda la cosa, pero yo… Me gustaría poder apoyarte porque yo… Tú… —se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada. Intentó mantenerla firme sobre los ojos de Allistair, quien lo miraba con cierta incredulidad— Somos amigos.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que creía necesario. Levantó la mirada y vio a Allistair pensativo, como si rumiara sus palabras, aún con la mirada enfocada en él. Luego vio una sonrisa de lado formándose en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias… —le dijo. Dylan se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

 

* * *

 

—Cuando dijiste que querías ayudarme… —le dijo Allistair a Dylan la noche siguiente, frente a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos— …no pensé que te refirieras a esto. ¿Qué hace la manada maravilla aquí?

Markus y Morrison estaban parados detrás de Dylan, en el pórtico de la casa, inspeccionando el jardín. Al fondo, estaba la limusina y Linus al volante. Morrison estaba muy entusiasmado…pero él siempre se veía feliz, así que no podía decirse que estuviera emocionado por estar ahí. En realidad, después de saludar, se enfocó en el gato del vecino, el cual acababa de entrar en su campo visual. Markus, por otro lado, traía pose de guardaespaldas, con sus delgados, pero marcados brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Dylan miraba a Allistair como disculpándose.

—¡Lo sieeeeeeeeento! Es que no sabía qué hacer para ser de ayuda en realidad, así que les pedí que vinieran con nosotros. _Eso y que ellos tienen poderes lobunos y yo sólo soy un simple mortal con montones de dinero y muchos filetes en el refrigerador de su casa_ … —eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Allistair— Pensé que sería buena idea tenerlos cerca en caso de que algo se ofreciera.

—Y bien, _Ally_ … —dijo Markus, dirigiéndose a Allistair con sorna— Dinos, ¿de qué va todo este teatro?


	2. Prostie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de la mansión hay cientos de secretos que esperan ser revelados. Entre ellos, aquél que Allistair no está seguro de querer compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con quienes lo acompañan. Reacio, entra en la casa con sus camaradas sin saber lo que les espera adelante. Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la casa, un montón de vampiros carroñeros buscan aprovechar la intromisión de los muchachos para preparar una emboscada a un personaje que evita que anden por ese espacio a sus anchas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi se me olvidaba que quedé conmigo de actualizar este padre cada domingo (.-.)
> 
> Also, trigger warning: puede haber una especie de ataque de pánico rumbo al final, so... Be warned. Stay safe. Si lo leen y no se sienten a gusto, dejen de leerlo. Más vale su seguridad mental que terminar de leer esto. Como referencia, es después de los terceros asteriscos de separación.

Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros. Él empezó a llorar y, entre sollozos e hipidos, no pudo sino tragar más y cada vez más humo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Escuchó el vaivén de pasos, los golpes en la puerta y, cuando lograron abrirla, la vio: con su camisón de dormir, una bata encima y el cabello alborotado, Ileana entró a la habitación, y la acompañaban más humo, luz anaranjada y más gritos. La vio llegar a él, sintió su desesperación cuando lo envolvió en una manta, su cuerpo pequeñito, y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llevárselo, sacarlo de ahí. Él gimió más, asustado. Apenas podía gritar sin sentir que se ahogaba. Pronto se cansó. En su pecho no había más que humo y la cabeza le iba a explotar de dolor. Olía a fuego, a quemado… Los gritos ya no se escuchaban. Ileana ya no corría: estaba aferrada a él en medio de las llamas, lo apretaba contra su pecho y su respiración se hacía cada vez más chiquita… Tanto como para caber a la perfección en el cuerpo de él y no en el pecho amplio de una niña grande como ella…

Entonces Allistair despertó.

Y fue a raíz de eso que lo invadió la necesidad de ir a la Mocanescu una vez más. Todos los fragmentos de sus sueños, desde el día que visitó la casa por accidente, estaban vinculados con ese lugar: a veces veía el incendio, a veces al vampiro, a veces otras cosas que no recordaba porque no podía vincularlas con nada más que con una inmensa desesperación y la certeza de que no iba a salir de ahí con vida… Certeza que terminaba despertándolo, sin recordar con exactitud qué había detonado toda esa angustia.

Lo que no esperaba era tener _tanta_ compañía luego de tomar esa decisión. En cuanto compartió su idea con él, Dylan había insistido en que no debía ir a arriesgarse y, cuando vio que no era posible disuadirlo, se invitó solo a la casona. La razón, había dicho, era que no quería que volviera a pasarle algo como la vez anterior y, mucho menos, que estuviera solo en un ambiente de semejante estrés. Allistair había accedido sólo porque de un tiempo a acá, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a Dylan se le veía preocupado por él y eso lo conmovía, además de que era probable que sí necesitara estar con alguien más… Recordaba poco de su trayecto a la casa de sus tíos, pero sabía que había estado a punto de ser atropellado en varias ocasiones. Y eso no era algo con lo que quisiera cargar la conciencia de sus familiares…

Ese había sido en el caso de Dylan. ¿Pero el de los demás? ¿Morrison qué? ¿ _Markus qué_?  Quizá el explicarse frente a ellos sería más sencillo que explicarse frente a Dylan, por el aura de misterio y “espeluznancia” que los rodeaba, _de facto_ , por su misma condición, pero lo cierto era que… _no era tan simple_. Si debía ser franco, todavía no les tenía la confianza suficiente para contarles acerca de su principal problema. Y, claro, cuando les explicó que iba con intención y genuino interés personal a una casa de espantos a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar:

—Pero, si es un lugar tan apestado, y te puso tan nervioso, ¿por qué rayos quieres regresar? —le había preguntado Morrison cuando iban en la limusina de Dylan rumbo al lugar en cuestión. A pesar de la selección de palabras, Allistair percibió que no lo preguntaba sardónico. Allistair se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo que debo revisar.

Alcanzó a ver a Markus poniendo el ojo el blanco. Allistair fijó su mirada en él y frunció el ceño.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Markus volteó a verlo y dejó escapar una risita molesta.

—¿“Algo que _debo_ revisar”? ¿En específico _tú_ …?

—Sí, en específico yo. Si tienes algún problema con ello, no sé qué haces aquí.

El silencio se hizo denso. Allistair percibió cómo Dylan se removía en su asiento y Morrison volteaba a verlo y hacía una mueca de incomodidad con los labios. Allistair seguía viendo a Markus, y Markus tampoco desviaba su mirada burlona.

—No tengo ningún problema, _Ally_. Pero creo que no cualquiera va a meterse de nuevo a un lugar en el que unos espíritus le pusieron una golpiza… Mucho menos si no tiene forma de responder la agresión.

—Ese sería mi problema, ¿no? Yo nunca te pedí que vinieras.

Markus entornó el ojo, pero casi de inmediato hizo otra mueca con los labios y otra risita, ahora incrédula, escapó de su garganta mientras dirigía su atención hacia la ventana. Se le veía más molesto de lo que tendría que estar. A pesar de su enojo, Allistair pudo percatarse de esa aparente incongruencia, pero no estaba razonando lo suficiente como para atribuírselo a algo más que a la necedad de Markus y a su afán de siempre ser el jefe. El silencio se extendió. Morrison siguió, de cuando en cuando, intercambiando miradas incómodas con Dylan, quien ya se mordía los labios por dentro y Allistair por fin desvió la mirada, aunque seguía irritado. Lo último que escuchó de Markus en todo el camino fue un neutro “Naturaleza humana”.

Eso sacó a Allistair un poco de su viaje malvibroso. Recordó lo que dijo Hala hacía dos días, cuando recién empezó la emoción por la casona en la escuela: “¿Cómo le llaman…? ¿Naturaleza humana? ¿O… _tendencia suicida_?” ¿A qué se referían ellos cuando hablaban de “naturaleza humana”?

…Porque cada vez le sonaba más a que pensaban que la naturaleza humana era un equivalente de “estupidez”.

Eso hizo que, además de la molestia provocada por la presencia de Markus y Morrison ahí y por las preguntas lógicas que le hacían (pero que no quería ni tenía por qué responderles), se sintiera algo ofendido por esa opinión…

Aunque, a decir verdad, él estaba a punto de hacer algo que no justificaba su indignación… Y, por el contrario, confirmaba su perspectiva: estaba a punto de cometer una riesgosa estupidez y estaba en pleno seguro —en parte por eso tenía los nervios tan alterados— de que la fuerza espiritual que invadía a esa casa lo iba a aplastar.

Entonces…¿por qué _demonios_ insistía en ir al matadero?

Volteó a ver a Markus y a Morrison, quienes iban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Y luego vio a Dylan, quien lo observaba en silencio y que, al ser descubierto, dio un saltito en su lugar y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, como preocupado, desviando la mirada en el proceso. Aun así, Allistair sabía que se trataba de un gesto de apoyo…a pesar de todo.

…Quizá debía ser más agradecido.

Cuando se bajaron del auto, los ánimos ya estaban un poco más ligeros. O al menos Allistair los sentía así. Markus se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, Morrison vigilaba desde las alturas al grupillo, Dylan hablaba con Linus acerca de los protocolos de seguridad cuando fuera hora de irse o en caso de una partida de emergencia y Hala vigilaba la casa, de pie, frente a la reja de entrada…

Espera… ¿ _Quién_?

—¡HAAAALAAAAAAA! —más se tardó en cuestionarse que en lo que su olfato la reconoció y su cuerpo se lanzó en dirección a ella, olvidándose de la seriedad del asunto, que era de noche y que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Hala giró para verlo, apacible como la flor lunar que era, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlos. Allistair se detuvo a contemplarla, con la cara iluminada por la alegría. ¿Por qué estaría Hala aquí? ¡Ni idea! Pero su sola presencia hacía que todo fuera mil veces mejor. Detrás de él sentía una mirada asesina que seguro pertenecía a cierto peliverde que también pretendía a su princesa. Pero el peliverde le valía pura madre.

—Ah, llegaste a tiempo. ¡Qué bien! —dijo Dylan, sonriente. Linus ya había puesto en marcha el coche y se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle. Hala le asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una muy sutil sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que vendríaaaaaa? —exclamó Allistair con más emoción y fuerza de lo que debía. Se abalanzó hacia Dylan y se le colgó del cuello— ¿Por qué no me dijiste naaaadaaaaaa?

—Ah, pues, te iba a decir desde que te vimos en tu casa: “Hala dijo que nos alcanzaría ahí porque tiene cosas que hacer antes. Ella es quien tiene más interés en venir”. Pero…estabas en un _mood_ medio intenso, así que no tuve oportunidad de…

—¡Eres un santo, Dylan! —sus brazos colgados alrededor del cuello de su amigo se convirtieron en un abrazo sincero. Dylan se rio, nervioso. Mientras, Morrison se acercó a su prima y Markus hizo lo mismo luego de intentar tranquilizar su exasperación con un suspiro. Los tres sentían la tensión en sus hombros y la presión de la atmósfera sobre ellos. Si hubieran estado transformados, se les hubiera erizado el pelo del lomo. En lugar de ello, su nuca y brazos fueron los únicos que resintieron el estrés.

—Es peor de lo que nos habías dicho… —dijo Morrison. Se estremeció y frunció la nariz y las cejas. Hala respiró hondo.

—Debería serlo. Investigué un poco los últimos tres días… Incluso me quedé con esto —sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un montón de papel enrollado. Se lo dio a Markus para que lo viera: era el _Zvonist_ —. Me hicieron comprarlo para poder hacerles preguntas. No son tan sensacionalistas como pensaba: hacen un buen trabajo de rastreo documental, al menos hasta donde se pueden saber ciertas cosas…

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Morrison.

—Pues…esta _sí_ es la antigua casa de Eliu Mocanescu, el _infame vampiro_.

—¿Sólo eso? —pero la voz que preguntó eso no era ninguna de las que esperaba escuchar. Allistair volvió en sí, después de su trance de emoción infundada. Hala le dedicó una mirada fugaz y se encogió de hombros para volver a encarar a la casa.

—Pues no es lo único notable que pasó aquí, pero lo cierto es que esta casa es una amenaza para la seguridad de las personas de este lugar… Y no sólo de las cercanías. Si la gente sigue viniendo aquí por morbo, es probable…

—…que se lleven parte de esta energía con ellos y la propaguen por donde vayan —dijo Markus de repente. Suspiró—. Ya empezó en la escuela. Eso puede llamar a que más influencias negativas se aniden en lugares que no les corresponden y que, las que ya están ahí, se vuelvan más fuertes.

—Y por eso también quisimos venir contigo esta noche —intervino Morrison, dirigiéndose a Allistair—. Dylan nos comentó que llegaste aquí el miércoles por pura casualidad, que algo te pasó cuando estuviste acá y que por eso faltaste el jueves. Queríamos hacerte algunas preguntas al respecto, y pensamos hacértelas en la escuela porque supusimos que no ibas a querer regresar aquí. Nos extrañó cuando Dylan se acercó a nosotros para pedirnos compañía porque tú le dijiste que querías venir a verificar algunas cosas…

—¿Pero para qué me necesitan aquí? ¿Qué quieren que haga? —preguntó Allistair, confundido.

—Queremos que nos digas qué fue lo que te pasó cuando viniste antes…para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando —dijo Hala—. Creemos que tus sentidos por fin se están agudizando, aunque en un principio no querías dejarlos y que, por eso, puedes decirnos a qué debemos atenernos y con qué podemos encontrarnos allá adentro, para pensar en la mejor estrategia y deshacernos de esto. Lo único de lo que estamos ciertos es de que se trata de una energía muy fuerte y que no será fácil enfrentarnos a ella.

El corazón de Allistair se agitó bastante más de lo que esperaba que lo hiciera.

 

***

—Viktor, ¡Viktor! ¡Otra vez hay chicos en la entrada de la casa!

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto, un parque de diversiones? Han habido demasiados mocosos merodea-- —los ojos de Viktor se abrieron grandes y se puso de pie, sin dudar, para avisar a Matei. Tiberiu fue detrás de él, intentando llamar su atención, para saber cuál era el motivo de su repentina acción e interés.

—¡Matei! —exclamó Viktor al llegar al cuarto que habían acondicionado como el refugio principal: el ático de la casa. Otros doce estaban en los alrededores, algunos escondidos, en caso de que llegaran visitas no solicitadas y tuvieran que montar un ataque sorpresa. Matei volteó a verlo, molesto, pues había estado a punto de desollar a una rata que acababa de cazar y su llegada lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres, Viktor? —gruñó Matei entre dientes, con la aguda mirada posada en el hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y cabello castaño oscuro que lo había llamado. Detrás de Viktor, venía un muchacho más joven, algo más corpulento que él, con ojos y cabello más claros y con apariencia menos maliciosa.

—Hay chicos otra vez en la puerta… —Viktor soltó su informe a la defensiva, luego de la respuesta agresiva de Matei.

—Pues acaba con ellos para darle un buen escarmiento a cualquiera que se le ocurra venir a poner un pie en esta casa. ¡Tráelos para cenar! —le espetó, volviendo a concentrar su atención en la rata muerta en sus manos— ¿O se te escaparán como los que vinieron antes?

Viktor frunció los labios, molesto. Su mirada, de por sí aguda, se acentuó más. Algunos de los vampiros a su alrededor, sobre todo los que estaban montando guardia, dejaron escapar sendas risotadas. Conteniéndose lo más que podía para evitar desgarrarle el pescuezo a un par de ellos, comentó:

—Uno de ellos es el muchacho que hemos visto cerca de Ljubomir —se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Matei lo miró ahora con alterado interés. La rata terminó en el piso con un ruido húmedo—. Parece tener cierto interés en él. Viene con otros cuatro. Un par de ellos se ve muy fuerte, pero no creo que sea difícil enfrentarlos. La otra es una chica y al otro se le ve tan frágil que podríamos quebrarlo como a una varita…

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Viktor suspiró, exasperado.

—Sugiero… —comenzó con lentitud, como si esperara que así entendieran pronto y mejor lo que tenía que decir— …que nos hagamos con ese muchacho. Puede que de ahí salga algo que nos beneficie a todos…

—Pero esa es jurisdicción de Ljubomir… —comentó Tiberiu, su acompañante, en voz baja. Matei, por otro lado, observaba a Viktor, como evaluando su propuesta.

—Sí, bueno. Ésta _ya_ es nuestra jurisdicción, ¿no? El muchacho está metido hasta el tope en _nuestro_ territorio. Si Ljubomir pusiera más atención a las cosas que debe y le diera prioridad a sus presas o a su “espacio” en lugar de insistir en jugar a la casita, no estaría a punto de perder su _precioso botín_. Algún interés especial ha de tener en el niño. Y si estuviera en peligro de perderlo… —Viktor se encogió de hombros—…tal vez se convierta en una motivación para que preste más atención a las solicitudes que tenemos pendientes con él…

—P-pero, Viktor… ¿En serio _quieres_ meterte con Ljubomir…? —insistió Tiberiu— Yo no sé… No creo que sea razonable…

—¿Entonces crees razonable vivir en esta porquería de casa que se cae a pedazos? —exclamó Viktor, impaciente— ¿O trabajar y ensuciarte las manos por otros, para que sean ellos quienes disfruten los beneficios de tu trabajo, en lugar de ocuparte de tus propios asuntos y disfrutar las recompensas de lo que haces? ¡Por esperar a tener ideas razonables estamos atrapados en esta mansión, el antiguo hogar del grandioso Eliu Mocanescu, que está en ruinas y que ya ni siquiera es un lugar digno de habitarse! —se le veía cada vez más irritado— ¡Por esperar ideas razonables no hemos podido regresar al Señor Mocanescu a este mundo para que nos saque de esta podredumbre y regrese esta pocilga a su antigua gloria! ¡ _Por esperar ideas razonables seguimos siendo la basura que se encarga de los trabajos sucios y que no aspira más que a la inmundicia y la carroña_! ¡Por ser razonables tenemos que alimentarnos de asquerosidades como _esa_ —señaló a la rata en el piso—, por ser razonables seguimos siendo personal de servicio, de limpieza, y no quienes dan las órdenes…! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser razonable y si ese muchacho nos va a abrir las puertas para que Ljubomir deje de ignorar nuestras peticiones, entonces tomaré el riesgo! Y si ustedes quieren seguir viviendo de esta forma… Entonces ni siquiera se atrevan a salir de aquí mientras haga mi trabajo.

El silencio se hizo denso mientras Viktor salía de la habitación para cumplir con su amenaza. En cuanto lo hizo, los demás discutieron y decidieron que lo mejor sería…

…dejar que se fuera de bruces contra la pared. De todas maneras, la experiencia dictaba que era más probable que esos muchachos murieran a manos de la pirómana antes de que Viktor llegara a ellos o, sobre todo, mucho antes de que a Ljubomir siquiera se le ocurriera darse una vuelta por ahí.

En la zona más alta de la cúpula de esa habitación, una mujer sonreía, divertida, ante todo el espectáculo. Luego de suspirar en silencio, se puso en marcha. Había información que se _moría_ por ser compartida.

 

***

—¿Y? —insistió Hala— ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

Allistair se mordió los labios por dentro. Ahora sí estaba metido en un enredo. ¿Cómo rayos les iba a decir que no eran sus sentidos aguzados por la licantropía los que lo habían puesto así, sino su habilidad nata? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles la sensación? ¿Y si no coincidía con lo que ellos podrían experimentar en presencia de ese algo sobrenatural? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia y no podía sólo _decirlo_? “Es que puedo ver fantasmas desde que era niño y por eso pude sentirlo y me impresionó tanto el lugar”.

…La frase sonaba sencilla y coherente, pero era una de aquellas que quizá sonaría demasiado dramática o ridícula en cuanto le diera el aire.

—Ni siquiera tienes que entrar con nosotros si es demasiado para ti… —dijo Morrison. De nuevo, a pesar de que podría haberse interpretado como un reto (si Markus hubiera hecho el comentario y lo hubiera fraseado así, se hubiera encendido en turbo), la forma en que lo dijo el muchacho no sonaba como tal.

—No. No es eso… —la única forma que se le ocurría para zafarse de todo era— Es que…yo no entré a la casa —Markus alzó una ceja. Hala y Morrison lo miraron extrañados y Dylan les hizo tercera. Continuó diciendo, tan sincero como se lo permitía—. Fue…como si la casa me atrajera. Y me quedé en la reja… Y sólo eso. Después una energía muy fuerte me empujó y me sentí mareado y…así fue como regresé a la casa de mis tíos pero…no creo que sea eso lo que busquen, ¿o sí?

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieres revisar, entonces? ¿Por qué quisiste regresar? —preguntó Hala. Allistair se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería revisar si…era verdad… —“Si era verdad… _si era verdad_ …”. Su cabeza se había quedado trabada. Ya no sabía qué decir para soltarse. Así que se fue por la salida fácil— Si era verdad que podían verse fantasmas por aquí. Porque…una cosa es la energía, ¿no? Sentirlos cerca… Pero verlos…seguro es otra cosa.

Hala entornó los ojos. Era evidente que no creyó ni una sola de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Cuando Allistair volteó a ver a los demás, se dio cuenta de que las expresiones de incredulidad no eran exclusivas de Hala. Volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero él intentó mantenerse firme en lo que acababa de decir. Hala lo miraba como si esperara a que cambiara de opinión y decidiera, de repente, confiar en ellos y decirles lo que en realidad pasaba…

No pasó semejante cosa. En lugar de eso, Hala suspiró y le dijo:

—Está bien. Gracias por tu aporte entonces. Nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí —Hala y los demás se dieron la vuelta y estaban por entrar a la casa de un salto cuando Allistair dijo:

—¿En serio piensan ir adentro? ¿A-así como así? —Hala lo miró un instante mientras Markus saltaba la reja.

—Si no tienes información que nos sea de utilidad, no veo otra forma de conseguirla —su voz no sonaba molesta de ninguna manera ni guardaba ningún dejo de agresividad disfrazada. De hecho, sonaba como siempre lo había hecho: serena—. Y, aunque nos dijeras algo de relevancia, tenemos que encargarnos de lo que sea que esté allá adentro.

—Pero…¿ustedes pueden enfrentarse a esas cosas…? ¿Sin transformarse ni nada…?

—La verdad no. Pero es parte de la razón por la que estamos en esta ciudad, ¿no? Si hay algo que amenace el bienestar de las personas…nuestro deber es protegerlas —la forma en la que lo dijo… Fue conmovedora en sí misma. Allistair no sabía cómo describirlo… Era como si la tragedia del asunto estuviera implícita en la solemnidad de la frase, en su voz…en la circunstancia en la que se encontraban y que, aun así, todo esto no la asustara—. Son cosas que siempre han sido así. Además, no creerás que no traemos nada para protegernos, ¿o sí?

Morrison estaba a punto de saltar junto con Hala, pero Allistair dijo antes:

—Quiero ir.

Los dos licántropos se quedaron en posición antes de cruzar la reja.

—Pero…no tienes que hacerlo si te afecta tanto… —comenzó Morrison. Detrás de él, Allistair percibió cómo Dylan avanzaba en su dirección. Se había olvidado de que estaba ahí. Volteó a verlo.

—Si quieres regresar a tu casa, ve —le dijo a su amigo—. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta acá… Pero no quiero que te pongas en peligro por una necedad mía.

Dylan se desconcertó un instante. Después, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué rayos…? Estás loco, voy contigo…

—Pero Dylan, no tienes que…

— _No tengo que_ , pero ya instauré todo un protocolo de seguridad con Linus en caso de que pase lo que tenga que pasar, _Allistair_ —lo interrumpió. Se le veía alterado y tembloroso. No era tanto por el frío o el miedo…sino por la aparente estupidez de su amigo—. Me ofendes… Anda, vamos —mientras decía eso, caminó hacia Morrison y, con las manos sobre las caderas lo observó, como evaluándolo, pero sin llegar a sus ojos— ¿Crees que… —comenzó, rodeándolo, como si le estuviera tomando medidas en su cabeza para sopesar si él sólo bastaba para lo que planeaba pedirle— …puedas ayudarme a cruzar la reja…?

Morrison lo miró, burlón, y luego le sonrió con amplitud.

—¿Qué, Linus no puede ayudarte a hacerlo?

Dylan frunció el ceño de nuevo y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Morrison lo cargó como si fuera un bulto muy ligero y cruzó la reja de un salto, igual que Markus antes que él. Mientras, Dylan gritaba como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa y alguna bajada lo hubiera tomado desprevenido.

—¿Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta o vas a querer que te lleve también? —Hala sonrió de lado, sin verlo, pero como si estuviera bromeando o algo. Allistair se sonrojó y se sintió algo sorprendido. Era raro que ella se comportara así con él, tan… _natural_ … Como veía que lo hacía cuando estaba sola, en compañía de Markus y Morrison nada más.

Hala cruzó la reja también mientras Allistair reflexionaba. Cuando reaccionó, se preparó y saltó como ellos le habían enseñado a hacer.

Tal vez esta expedición no estaría tan mal, después de todo…

 

***

Cruzaron el patio con velocidad hasta la puerta de entrada. Morrison aún llevaba a Dylan, pero ahora lo cargaba en su espalda y el muchacho había dejado de gritar, aunque se aferraba a Morrison con tanta fuerza como tenía. En cuanto llegaron a lo que, propiamente, era la entrada al edificio, Markus rompió parte del vidrio empolvado para poder abrir el seguro…pero ya estaba demasiado oxidado, así que optaron por abrir un boquete por el cual pudieran entrar todos, sin riesgo de lastimarse con algo. Hala encontró y rompió la ventana más descuidada y grande de todas y se aseguró de que todos pudieran pasar sin problemas (Dylan tardó bastante en decidirse a entrar por fin, con cara de incomodidad y algo de asco). Luego entró ella. Y, al igual que los demás, se sorprendió por el tremendo frío que los envolvió en cuanto se internaron en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

Allistair no pudo contra el sobrecogimiento que se apoderó de él en cuanto puso un pie adentro. Se había quedado a medio paso. Su respiración delataba su lucha y se mordió los labios por dentro porque, de repente, no se podía mover. Su cuerpo se convirtió en plomo y su cabeza lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba mientras su pecho sufría bajo el ataque de una poderosa angustia. Los demás se sobrepusieron a la sensación, y siguieron caminando y explorando ese espacio.

El único que se percató de que uno de ellos no avanzaba fue Dylan, quien llegó en su auxilio.

—Ally… _Ally_ —su voz era bajita porque no quería alertar a los otros hasta que fuera necesario— _Allistair, vamos_ … —le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara y una especie de masaje en los hombros, como para que se relajara un poco y pudiera avanzar como el resto.

Pero todo fue inútil. Por más que Dylan intentaba zarandearlo y, por más que Allistair quería responder a sus esfuerzos, no lograba moverse. Al contrario, la sensación de paranoia se apoderaba de él de nuevo y lo paralizaba más, como si las miradas de la vez anterior estuvieran posadas sobre él, acechándolo desde la oscuridad que, poco a poco, se lo tragaba con singular alegría. Lo único que evitaba que se entregara por completo a esa masa amorfa era el tacto de Dylan, quien insistía en sacarlo de ahí. Si Dylan lo soltaba, estaba seguro de que se perdería entre las personas que estaban atrapadas ahí. Y no quería que eso pasara…no quería quedarse…

No quería quedarse ahí.

 

La perspectiva de que eso sucediera…de que Dylan se diera por vencido y lo dejara ir, hizo que su corazón se hundiera en su estómago y la oscuridad aprovechó para tragárselo aún más.

_No me sueltes, no me sueltes; si me sueltas, me van a llevar…_

Desaparecieron las paredes, el piso, sus manos y su cuerpo. Nada, salvo esas manos en sus hombros, lo sostenía. Sus ojos dejaron de ver. Sus dedos se entumieron… Si acaso intentaba cerrarlos en puños, se quebrarían y caerían al vacío. _Hacía tanto frío_. No había forma… No podía aferrarse a nada…

_…Y yo no quiero, no puedo… No les serviría de nada… No puedo hacer nada para ayudarme…ayudarles._

Podía escuchar las risas detrás de su espalda mientras la oscuridad se aferraba a sus ropas. Y él seguía tieso, en su lugar, desesperado por encontrar la forma de no soltarse y no dejarse ir. Flotaba…

_No dejes que me lleven con ellos, no me sueltes, no me dejes…_

El recuerdo de un niño destrozado por la mitad, con el rostro corroído, las ropas ensangrentadas y diciendo su nombre revoloteó en el rincón más alejado de su mente y un nudo no lo dejaba respirar…

Su corazón estaba a punto de utilizar su garganta como salida de emergencia.

…Y los gritos de la muchacha carbonizada perforaban sus oídos y su corazón…

 

_No puedo hacerlo… No hay nada… Yo no…_

 

_No puedo ayudarte._

 

El tacto de una tercera mano y la presión de un objeto redondo y liso contra su palma hicieron que pudiera incorporarse, que su cuerpo y su corazón se aligeraran y que, por consiguiente, la oscuridad se alejara. Y, mientras volvía a la vida, intentaba volver a respirar y recuperaba la visión, escuchó la voz de Dylan diciendo, a su lado:

—¿Ves? Te dije que no era necesario exagerar. Está bien… —sin embargo, la preocupación era evidente en su tono de voz. Allistair se irguió más, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz limitada que había en el lugar y para quitarse el mareo. Abrió y cerró sus puños poco a poco: la sensación paralizante seguía ahí y todavía temía que sus dedos se fueran a quebrar. Supo con quién estaba hablando Dylan cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos turquesas que parecían brillar en las tinieblas y que, en cualquier otro momento, lo hubieran sacado de balance de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, Ally? —preguntó una voz detrás de Hala. Allistair volteó a ver a Morrison, quien lo observaba preocupado. A su lado, Markus giraba sobre sus talones, sin decir nada, para darles la espalda y seguir revisando el lugar.

_Fue real._

—Um… —comenzó, sorprendido, pero atajó de inmediato con una sonrisa despreocupada— Ah, ¡sí! Por supuesto. ¡No! No pasó nada. Sólo me mareé un poco… ¡Sigan, sigan! Vamos detrás de ustedes.

Morrison lo miró con algo de incredulidad preocupada, pero no hizo más preguntas y fue detrás de Markus. Hala seguía mirándolo sin moverse un ápice. Allistair se hubiera regocijado por ello en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba…

—Toma —la muchacha alargó el brazo y eso exhortó a Allistair a hacer lo mismo para recibir lo que ella le ofrecía. Era una piedra lisa, tibia al tacto, como si hubiera estado en el bolsillo o en las manos de alguien durante un ratito nada más. Allistair la elevó a la altura de sus ojos y luego miró a Hala, curioso—. Te protegerá hasta que consigamos algo más adecuado para ti —luego volteó a ver a Dylan un instante, se dio la vuelta y fue detrás de sus centinelas.

Su corazón se iluminó un poquito por el regalo y por la preocupación de Hala por él. Esperaron un poco a que ella se alejara más y Dylan le acercó la mano al hombro, de forma errática, para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le dijo en voz baja. Allistair se estremeció un poco por el tacto.

—N-nada, Dylan. Todo está muy bien… Um… ¿nos vamos? —Allistair estuvo a punto de avanzar, pero se detuvo un instante para decir—: Oye… —no supo cómo percibió la atención del otro muchacho enfocándose en él, sin necesidad de verlo— Eh… Gracias —Allistair se quedó ahí un rato, sin saber qué más hacer o decir sin tener que revelar demasiado y, luego de un resoplo de sonrisa por parte de Dylan, reanudó su intento de avanzar, pero su amigo logró alcanzar su camisa antes de que diera un par de pasos más. Allistair giró la cabeza y se percató de que Dylan tenía la mirada perdida y se le veía algo…desorientado. Allistair se estremeció un poco y, con cautela, volteó en dirección a donde los demás habían avanzado. Fue entonces que Dylan se explicó:

—Te recuerdo…que yo sigo sin poder ver en la oscuridad tan bien como ustedes —Allistair cayó por fin en cuenta de su mirada perdida y le regresó el alma al cuerpo— …y no creo que sea buena idea el encender la linterna que traje porque estorbaría más de lo que ayudaría…así que… —se acercó más a él y se aferró con algo más de intención a su camisa—…me encomiendo a ti —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Puedes continuar. _Chop chop_ , que si no, nos dejan.

Allistair se rio un poquito por la frase que usó para movilizarlo y siguió avanzando en compañía de su amigo.

 

***

Llevaban horas caminando por ahí, luego de que Allistair y Dylan lograron reunirse con los demás. O al menos tenían esa impresión. Conforme se adentraban en la casa, la oscuridad se volvía más impenetrable. Allistair pensó que se trataba de un truco mental, pero el gruñido de desesperación de Markus después de cruzar una puerta más lo sacó de su error:

— _Sigo sin orientarme_ —masculló, molesto. Morrison se le acercó y se puso a su nivel.

—¿Crees que así sea la casa? ¿O será que la oscuridad nos está afectando…? —le preguntó. Todos se detuvieron. Hala volteó a su alrededor. Cuando detectó a Allistair y a Dylan se colocó al lado del segundo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Allistair percibió cómo Hala negaba con la cabeza.

—No somos bienvenidos aquí —comentó ella en voz lo bastante audible. Markus se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Hala con Morrison detrás de él—. En otras circunstancias no nos costaría tanto trabajo encontrar algo, _lo que fuera_ … Pero no hay rastros de nada más que de la tensión en el ambiente y la oscuridad cada vez más profunda… Incluso ya me cuesta trabajo ver…

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? —le preguntó Morrison. Hala exhaló y dijo:

—No lo sé. Tal vez…esperar a que sea de día y, entonces, salir de este lugar —Markus gruñó de nuevo y tomó la mano de Hala para juguetear con ella. Hala no le prestó atención, como si se tratara de algo natural entre ambos. Un hoyo se hizo en el estómago de Allistair y decidió voltear al otro lado—. Digo, las presencias están aquí, son perceptibles y tienen un alto potencial peligroso, pero no ha habido nada sospechoso o nada que podamos, no sé… _hacer_ para disiparlas. Tampoco se nos ha aparecido nadie todavía. O…¿alguno de ustedes ha visto algo? —se hizo el silencio. Allistair se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario, intentó pasar lo más desapercibido posible para evitar hablar del tema hasta que, eones más tarde, Morrison murmuró “No” y Dylan suspiró. Markus sólo bufó, exasperado.

—Bueno, valiente expedición. No tenemos muchas opciones… —dijo, y golpeó con suavidad la pared con la mano libre hecha puño. No obstante, cuando la despegó de ahí, sintió cómo una especie de telaraña gruesa se dejaba venir, con su puño, con todo el polvo que permeaba su superficie, y los hizo toser y estornudar a todos…

Menos a Dylan porque estaba más ocupado gritando.

—¡¡AAAAAAAH!! ¡Qué es esto? ¡Quítenmela! ¡¡QUÍTENMELA DE ENCIMA!! —entre estornudos, toses, preguntas torpes de “¿Qué demonios…?”, “¿Qué pasó?”, “¿Qué tienes?” y “¿Adónde rayos vas?”, el tumulto, el movimiento, los empujones y la confusión en medio de la negrura, los pasos atropellados de Dylan y su voz chirriante (en contraste con el silencio) se perdieron rumbo al norte de su posición junto con el sonido de las zancadas de Morrison y sus gritos de “¡ESPERA, HOMBRE! ¡PARA ALLÁ NO!”

Los demás intentaron seguirlos, corriendo tan rápido como podían (que era _bastante rápido_ ). Los pasos y gritos de Morrison y Dylan hacían eco en todas direcciones y era difícil orientarse entre tanto escándalo dentro de la casona vacía. Fue hasta después de la confusión que se percataron de que: uno, ya no escuchaban sus voces ni sus pasos; dos: se habían internado todavía más en la propiedad; y tres: estaban perdidos en ese laberinto nocturno.

Luego de cinco minutos de andar por ahí sin rumbo, aceptaron lo obvio: Morrison y Dylan desaparecieron frente a sus narices, sin dejar rastro alguno para seguirlos. La casa se los había tragado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los vampiros pelmazos, igual que los pelmazos del Zvonist, son míos :V


	3. Nebunie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noticia de la emboscada llega a los oídos correctos. Pero el dueño de dichos oídos se niega a intervenir...al menos en un principio. Luego de la confusión, Dylan y Morrison terminan en un ala totalmente diferente de la casa donde les mueven el piso. Allistair, Markus y Hala, mientras tanto, buscan a sus amigos sólo para encontrarse con algo mucho más desconcertante.

En cuanto Kevin salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con Aiden: estaba sentado en el sofá, callado y tranquilo, hojeando un libro, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano derecha, con su codo sobre el brazo del mueble y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Podría parecer una escena común y corriente, incluso pacífica; salvo, tal vez…

Ah, por supuesto: estaba demasiado quieto y su sonrisa era aquella que reservaba para esas veces en las que _sabía_ que alguien más estaba a punto de irse de bruces contra la pared con sendo e inocente entusiasmo…y encontraba en la perspectiva una especie de satisfacción mórbida y bastante cómica.

Con esa impresión, Kevin fue hacia la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua y, cuando quiso volver a la habitación para seguir calificando las tareas de sus alumnos, Aiden llamó su atención diciendo:

—Acabo de tener un encuentro incómodo —en ningún momento levantó la mirada de su libro, pero era evidente que había dejado de leer.

Kevin lo miró, cuestionador, y pensó: “Demasiado calculado… Debe ser importante”.

—Un…“encuentro incómodo”…? —preguntó, a medias. Avanzó hacia el sillón y empezó a empujar el codo que Aiden tenía sobre el brazo de éste para poder sentarse a su lado.

—Sí. Bueno… Más bien un “visitante incómodo”… —Kevin alzó una ceja y, luego de caer en cuenta, hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado.

—Ugh, no. No me digas que fue _aquella_ visitante incómoda que suele merodear por aquí, esperando acercarse a ti cuando no estoy cerca porque es demasiado _cobarde_ para intentar hacerlo en mi cara… —todo eso lo dijo rapidísimo. Aiden bufó una sonrisa. Kevin continuó—: Porque si fue ella, te dije que _no_ la dejaras pasar una vez que nos mudáramos acá… —y luego masculló más para sí mismo que para Aiden— Ahora la traeremos pegada siempre, como pasó en San Francisco…

—No te preocupes, mi príncipe. Ni siquiera se acercó a nuestro hogar. Pero creo que no le das el debido crédito —Kevin lo miró incrédulo, como retándolo a repetir la blasfemia que acababa de mentar. Aiden no se inmutó ni un poco—. Ahora que, si por “cobarde” quisiste decir “prudente”, entonces…

—No —lo interrumpió de inmediato—. “Cobarde” es la palabra _precisa_ que quería usar. Con todas y cada una de sus letras. Y sí, por supuesto que hablas de ella —en la garganta de Aiden retumbó una risa oscura y burlona—.  ¿Qué quería?

—Filtrar información —cerró su libro de un golpe con una sola mano—. Alguien quiere emboscar a los niños…

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieren que vayas a vigilarlos…?

—No. _De hecho_ —Aiden dejó el libro a su lado izquierdo y rodeó la cintura de Kevin con sus brazos—, esperan que me haga a un lado porque están en un territorio que quieren disputarme y esperan poder, ah… ¿Qué frase usó ella…? _Arrebatármelo de las fauces_ …

—Pues bien podrían hacerte un favor si te libraran de ellos —contestó Kevin, amagando golpecitos con la palma abierta sobre las manos de Aiden para que lo soltara—, pero ambos sabemos que eres demasiado orgulloso para dejar que te hagan algo por el estilo —Aiden se aferró a su cintura con más calidez—. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—¿Yo? Nada en lo absoluto —fraseó cada una de las sílabas de su respuesta y rozó su nariz contra la camisa de Kevin, quien soltó una risa burlona.

—Sí, claro. Y yo nací ayer…

—Los dos sabemos que ya eres un viejito cascarrabias, pero ese no es el punto —Aiden amagó un beso antes de que Kevin pudiera contestarle cualquier otra cosa—. No. En realidad sólo me sentaré a esperar. Los niños necesitan algo de acción de vez en cuando. Además… _No siempre estaré cerca_. Es bueno que aprendan a defenderse por su cuenta.

La expresión en la cara de Kevin cambió de indignación a absoluta y preocupada incredulidad. Parpadeó, como si su cerebro se resistiera a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Estás muy _tranquilo_ … —empezó— ¿Por qué estás tan _tranquilo_? No sueles estar tan _tranquilo_ cuando se trata de asuntos territoriales…

—Bueno, bien podría arrebatárselos y reclamarlos para mí si eso quisiera porque, desde luego, me pertenecen, pero… Prefiero mantener la distancia en esta ocasión —Kevin seguía siendo víctima de la disonancia entre lo que escuchaba saliendo de esos labios y la naturaleza típica de Aiden.

—No lo harás… Sólo… _no_ —Aiden levantó la mirada y, por reflejo, Kevin volteó a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres ver cómo no moveré un dedo? —le dijo Aiden con la misma sutil sonrisa que le había visto esbozar hacía un ratito.

—No puedes estarte quieto, amor —razón por la cual supo que se traía algo en primer lugar—. _Y mucho menos_ cuando tiene algo que ver con aquello que crees que es tuyo o que es tu responsabilidad…

—Puedo tratar de controlarme de vez en cuando… —se encogió de hombros y Kevin empezó a acariciar su cabello— Quién sabe. Puede que ésta sea una excepción…

—Ajá, seguro… —ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Kevin recordó algo y jaló un mechón del flequillo de Aiden en forma de advertencia—  Y _no_ soy un viejito cascarrabias, ¿eh? Tú estás más viejo que yo, anciano del demonio… —Aiden sólo rio, tarde, y le dio un apretujón afectuoso con sus brazos.

 

***

—¡Dylan, detente ya, te lo advierto!

Sólo un par de zancadas y había dejado de escuchar a los demás. No importaba: no le tomaría más de cinco minutos detener a Dylan y seguro, a estas alturas, Hala y los demás iban detrás de ellos. Lo que debía hacer ahora era traer de vuelta al niño asustadizo, así que aumentó la velocidad hasta rebasarlo, se dio la vuelta con agilidad y lo atrapó de la forma más delicada que pudo, para evitarse reclamos posteriores. Mientras Dylan pataleaba para que lo soltaran, pues seguía en shock, Morrison acercó su mano al hombro del muchacho, tomó a la araña, que estaba tan alterada como su anfitrión (y la cual, dicha sea la verdad, era del tamaño de la mano de éste), y la colocó con dulzura en el piso para que corriera libre, lejos de los gritos alarmantes del joven que la había separado de su hogar— ¡Listo! —dijo Morrison con una sonrisa— ¿Ves? No te hizo nada. Ya pasó todo…

Poco a poco, el ataque de pánico de Dylan menguó. Respiraba lento, pero constante, para recobrar el aliento y calmarse mejor. Cuando recuperó la compostura, respiró hondo, exhaló y, con una mano en el pecho, le preguntó:

—¿ _Cómo puedes tocar esas cosas de esa manera_? —podría haber sido una pregunta insidiosa, pero su tono lo convirtió en una muestra de genuina curiosidad.

—No son _cosas_ ; son seres vivos. Y sólo tienes que recordar que ellos te tienen más miedo a ti que tú a ellos… —Dylan levantó la mirada hacia donde creía que estaba la cara de Morrison y dijo, exasperado:

—Todo el mundo dice eso…

Morrison se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá porque así es. Piénsalo: ¿qué sentirías si de repente te posas en algún lugar y ese lugar se empieza a mover a toda velocidad, contigo encima, y no puedes sino correr de un lado a otro en busca de un refugio de donde no te bote el aire que se apelmaza contra tu cuerpo, que amenaza con tirarte y, en el peor de los casos, aplastarte? —Dylan se quedó callado, se retrajo y Morrison dejó escapar una risita.

—Como sea… —Morrison giró. Pensó que, durante esa conversación, Hala, Markus y Allistair ya los habrían alcanzado. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no los había escuchado en lo absoluto luego de que logró detener al fugitivo.

—¿Dónde quedaron Ally y los otros? —preguntó Dylan, enunciando la preocupación de ambos antes de que Morrison dijera otra palabra.

—Ni idea… —Morrison avanzó en dirección al lugar de donde los dos vinieron. Dylan reaccionó pronto y se aferró a la sudadera de Morrison. Él volteó a ver al humano, desconcertado— ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo ver… —dijo con simpleza y algo exasperado, como si tuviera que ser algo obvio— Necesito avanzar con alguno de ustedes para orientarme.

—¿Y cómo rayos corriste tanto sin nadie a tu lado hace rato? —preguntó Morrison, algo sorprendido y sonriente.

—No sé… ¿Vestigios de instinto? ¿El terror me guió? ¿Llevaba los brazos por delante para evitar chocar con algo? —se encogió de hombros— El punto es que no veo nada por mi cuenta…

Morrison suspiró, pero por fin entendió. A veces se le olvidaba lo mucho que los humanos habían dejado de lado sus instintos naturales y cómo sólo afloraban en ellos cuando menos oportunidad tenían para pensar. Siguió adelante, con Dylan colgado de su brazo izquierdo, mientras decía:

—Pues, así como está el asunto, a mí también se me está dificultando más el ver… —sintió cómo Dylan se estremecía pero, cuando habló, mantuvo su voz firme sin esfuerzo evidente.

—No me digas que vamos a esperar aquí a que alguien nos encuentre…

—A estas alturas… No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda hacerlo —el tono de voz de Morrison, sin embargo, salió un poco más desalentador de lo que él mismo esperaba—. Ni siquiera creo que podamos percibir la luz del sol cuando salga…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Hala tenía razón: esta oscuridad es demasiado anormal. Ni siquiera se ve luz en las ventanas. Y no estamos en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad como para que eso pase; el cielo estaba muy despejado esta noche y, aunque hay árboles en los alrededores, no son _tan_ densos como para bloquear a la luna o a las estrellas…

—Entonces… —comenzó Dylan. Morrison casi podía percibir cómo el otro muchacho intentaba llegar a la misma conclusión que él, pero sin éxito— ¿ _Qué_? ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

—No estoy seguro, pero lo mejor será encontrar a los demás y salir lo más pronto posible. Este lugar apesta a muerte…y no somos bienvenidos aquí porque no hay quien quiera nuestra ayuda. Y prestarla sin que la hayan pedido en realidad puede ser peor…para nosotros.

Dylan tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras ambos intentaban volver por donde habían llegado o, al menos, esperaban toparse con alguno de sus amigos.

 

***

Haberse separado de repente no era, ni por asomo, la mejor forma de terminar la expedición. Mucho menos en una casa tan grande, tan atiborrada de espíritus y quién sabe de qué otras cosas más; y, sobre todo, a estas horas de la noche.

Allistair ya de por sí tenía los nervios de punta y, ahora que Dylan había huido despavorido, se sentía, aparte de todo, culpable. Él lo había metido en esto, él había dejado que lo acompañara y ahora estaba perdido en este lugar, indefenso y, quizá, solo. Por más rápido que corrieron, ninguno de los tres (ni siquiera Hala, quien era la más rápida) pudo alcanzar a Morrison y, no conformes con eso, ninguno de los dos había dejado rastro con el cual seguirlos: ¿qué le aseguraba que no le pasó lo mismo a Morrison cuando quiso alcanzar a Dylan?

—¡Maldición! —dijo Markus con el aliento entrecortado por el esfuerzo y deteniéndose un momento. Allistair y Hala hicieron lo mismo— No percibo la esencia de Morrison en ningún lugar cercano… Es como si ni siquiera hubiera pasado por aquí.

—¿Pero qué le pasó a Dylan? —preguntó Hala mucho más calmada que sus dos acompañantes, pero aún agitada.

—No lo sé. Cuando le pegué a la pared, una telaraña se pegó a mi puño y debí haber tirado a la araña que vivía en ella…? O no tengo idea, quizás alguna otra idiotez… —Allistair no podía quedarse quieto. Reunió todo el coraje del que era capaz y avanzó, decidido:

—Voy a buscarlos —dijo—. Ustedes dos quédense aquí… —Markus puso el ojo en blanco.

—¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlos por tu cuenta, _genio_? —inquirió el joven del parche con sorna.

—No tengo idea… —confesó Allistair sin pena, aunque sí se detuvo un poco a pensar. Markus resopló.

—¡Buen plan de acción entonces! Si nosotros no podemos encontrar su esencia para seguirla y rastrearlos, ¡imagina lo que puedes hacer tú solo, con tus sentidos más que limitados y en medio de la oscuridad! Seguro tendrás más éxito que nosotros dos juntos…

—¡No necesito ni mis ojos ni mis sentidos “lobunos”! —dijo Allistair, ofendido. “Como si eso lo fuera todo”, pensó, iracundo.

—Ah, ¿entonces qué? ¿Los vas a encontrar por pura fuerza de voluntad? Ya quiero verte haciendo el ridículo, cachorrito…

—Te voy a mostrar más que eso, pedazo de…

—¡ _Ya basta, los dos_! —exclamó Hala. Ambos giraron en dirección a donde escucharon venir su voz y se quedaron callados. Allistair nunca la había escuchado así de exasperada: no gritó, pero la forma en la que lo dijo hizo que su cabeza se helara de repente. Cuando el silencio los dominó, ella continuó—: No nos conviene separarnos más, Allistair. No sabemos por qué razón han bloqueado a Morrison y a Dylan de nuestros sentidos. Y tú, Markus, deja de subestimarlo. Todos han sido novatos alguna vez, _incluso nosotros dos_ — Markus suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, a manera de disculpa. Allistair bajó la mirada, apenado, pero no arrepentido. Hala respiró hondo y luego propuso—: Tenemos que seguir caminando juntos, pase lo que pase, para evitarnos más dificultades y poder encontrarlos. Debe ser culpa de la densidad del ambiente que no podamos detectarlos y, si es como creo, no deben estar lejos. Así que intenten no discutir sólo porque sí, si son tan amables… _Vamos_ a encontrarlos. _Juntos_.

Hizo énfasis en esa última palabra y se acercó a ambos para enlazar su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de Ally y el derecho con el izquierdo de Markus, de manera que ella caminara en medio. Y cuando eso pasó, Allistair sintió el ambiente un poco más ligero, cómo su molestia se disipaba de repente y, en su lugar, se colocaba una especie de nube de alegría irracional que lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo. Del lado derecho de Hala, escuchó la respiración de Markus relajándose y cómo dijo en un susurro: “Como gustes”. Era el tono más cálido que le había oído mascullar jamás. Siempre era así cuando interactuaba con Hala y, aunque ella nunca había dado señales de aceptar sus avances, era cierto que ambos pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos que el que Allistair podría aspirar a pasar con ella, _jamás_ …

Aun así, una vocecita satisfecha y autosuficiente dijo en el fondo de su cabeza: “Sí, pero intercedió a mi favor. No al revés~”.

 

***

Dylan seguía a Morrison adonde iba, en silencio. Eso le daba oportunidad de pensar y de percatarse de otras cosas que, antes, no había notado. Era cierto que la oscuridad era densa, incluso podría jurar que se presionaba contra sus ojos, pero no sólo eso: sentía como si la incertidumbre que lo embargaba por el simple hecho de estar ahí le apretara el corazón, el pecho… Y provocaba que le costara respirar. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo semejante (ni siquiera dentro de los edificios viejos que solía visitar cuando viajaba a otros países de Europa y Linus lo llevaba a recorrer lugares históricos para que no se deprimiera solo en el hotel). En ocasiones, la oscuridad se movía frente a sus ojos, como si algo o alguien pasara en ráfaga cerca de ellos, pero no tuviera una forma definida. Se sintió tiritar, porque el frío calaba cada vez más y percibió cómo Morrison se ponía más tenso cuando eso pasaba…

Se preguntaba si esto era a lo que se refería la gente cuando decía que los sentidos se aguzaban cuando uno de ellos fallaba y, acaso, _si algún día volvería a ver_.

Se estremeció un poco, sintió restos de telaraña sobre su mejilla e intentó quitárselos de encima.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte? —le preguntó Morrison. Dylan levantó la mirada adonde pensaba que estaba la cara del muchacho grandote— Me pones más nervioso…

—Ush, lo siento, ¿sí? Es esta telaraña que sigo sin poder quitarme… —Dylan se pasó la mano izquierda por toda la cara para eliminar esa cosa de una vez por todas.

—No es la telaraña. Seguro es el dejo de la sensación porque todavía temes traerla encima… —Morrison le dio un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza. Dylan se sintió algo indignado— Tranquilo, ya pronto los encontraremos…

—¿Ya pudiste sentirlos u olerlos o…? —Morrison suspiró, cansado.

—La verdad no, pero siento que estamos cerca de algo…  —fue el turno de Dylan de suspirar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dando vueltas? —se quejó— Parece que no hemos cruzado por ningún lado. No percibo ni ventanas ni puertas… Ni siquiera nos hemos topado con alguna pared, o con alguna escalera…

—Es como si estuviéramos flotando en la oscuridad, ¿no? —por alguna razón, se le oía entusiasmado. Dylan frunció el entrecejo.

—¿ _Qué demonios con tu tono_?

—¿“Qué demonios con mi tono” de qué?

—No sé. Debería ser una situación… _preocupante_ , y tú suenas… _demasiado contento_.

—Pues no sé. Es una sensación poco común, ¿no? Estar rodeado por la Nada… —Dylan casi podía escuchar su voz temblando por la emoción— Además, algo me dice que estamos por toparnos con algo que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los demás.

Dylan apretó los labios. Suspiró un “Supongo”, derrotado, y continuaron en silencio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que los pasos de los dos no rechinaban ni resonaban sobre el piso de madera de la mansión, como si en verdad caminaran en el aire. Un nudo se hizo en su estómago. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por puro reflejo absurdo. Algo pasó a su lado y rozó su brazo en el proceso. No gritó porque no fue algo en verdad intenso, pero un gemidito de sorpresa escapó de su garganta, se pegó más a Morrison y se sintió sudar frío. Oyó a Morrison diciéndole “Ya, ya…” como tratando de calmarlo. Dylan empezó a respirar con un poco más de ansiedad y sus dientes castañeaban contra sus labios entreabiertos por el frío y la impresión.

Después de eso, no volvió a percibir movimiento alguno, pero eso le dio pie a pensar… Tal vez algo de esto era lo que experimentaba Allistair. Quizá su primera impresión acerca de lo que le pasaba a su amigo fue correcta. Aunque en un principio lo hubiera pensado poco plausible, debía aceptar que era la única forma de explicar lo repentino de su interés en lo sobrenatural. Tal vez no era tan repentino como pensaba. Tal vez venía de hace mucho tiempo y sólo había estado evitándolo…

Eso, o en verdad estaba loco.  

El que los demás estuvieran ahí y coincidieran en que era un lugar tenebroso…junto con las sensaciones que él, Dylan, estaba experimentando ahora mismo, no obstante, lo hacían descartar esa última suposición.

—Um… ¿Puedo…hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Dylan a Morrison después de un momento indeterminado de silencio.

—Seguro. ¿Qué pasa? —le contestó, distraído.

Dylan dudó un poco, como si estuviera pensando bien en lo que iba a decir.

—Tú… —comenzó— ¿ _Tú crees en fantasmas_?

Morrison parpadeó ante eso. Le parecía una pregunta algo obvia y la cautela en su forma de inquirir era, por tanto, innecesaria.

—No es un asunto de si crees en ellos o no —le contestó, extrañado. Percibió a Dylan volteando a verlo. Morrison continuó, un poco sorprendido—. Es que _ahí están_. Como tú y yo y como esta casa a nuestro alrededor… —y luego, como cayendo en cuenta, le preguntó—: ¿Tú no… _crees_ …en ellos? —Dylan se encogió de hombros. Mantenía la mirada en el piso, como si reflexionara respecto de lo que Morrison acababa de decirle.

—Podría decir que no… Pero también podría haber dicho lo mismo acerca de los… _hombres lobo_ …y pues…ya ves…

—¿Por qué acerca de los hombres lobo? —dijo Morrison con un dejo de sonrisa— ¡Estás interactuando con uno justo ahora!

—No quise decir… Bueno… _ahora sé que en verdad existen_ , porque los conocimos a ustedes y porque Allistair… Bueno, _Allistair_ se convirtió en uno, pero… No lo sé. Es difícil pensar que…algo que siempre te dijeron que era mentira…o algo a lo que no debías darle importancia ni temer porque no existía…de repente haya estado ahí todo el tiempo, frente a tus narices. Y…no sé. Es algo aterrador…si lo piensas así… —la voz de Dylan tembló un poco y se hizo cada vez más chiquita porque se trataba de un asunto de suma importancia y difícil de decir en voz alta sin pensar en lo pirado que podía sonar.

Morrison, sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar y contestó:

—Ese es el problema con los humanos. Les enseñan a no creer en cosas que son tan reales como la mano que traen pegada al brazo —sin saber cómo, Dylan se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba negando con la cabeza. Dylan frunció el ceño: “¿ _Humanos_?”. Luego, espabiló.

— _Hm_. Tal vez tengas razón… —le concedió, aún reflexivo en torno a la selección de palabras de Morrison— Pero… La razón por la cual pregunto es porque…

—¿Por lo que piensas que le pasó a Allistair la primera vez que vino? —Dylan parpadeó. La mayoría de las veces, cuando hablaba con Morrison, sentía que él no lo escuchaba de veras. Por eso, ahora, se sorprendía de que recordara lo que habían discutido y la razón por la cual les pidió su apoyo para esa excursión nocturna.

—Eh… Pues _sí_. Siento que no me está diciendo todo. Total, si ve fantasmas, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no querría compartirlo conmigo?

Morrison se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez está asustado también. Tal vez piensa que lo juzgarás o que no le creerás…

Dylan asintió en silencio y se reprendió un poco por haber pensado, de buenas a primeras, que se trataba de un cuadro de alucinaciones.

—No entiendo por qué no confía en mí lo suficiente… —insistió, aun así— Somos amigos, ¿no? Si él me decía que era verdad, no tenía por qué dudar de lo que me dijera. Después del asunto de ustedes y de él…tendría sentido que ni siquiera me pasara por la cabeza el dudar de su palabra, ¿no crees? —sin embargo, cuando dijo eso en voz alta, sintió que estaba reprendiéndose a sí mismo más que reprochándole a Allistair, de manera indirecta, su falta de confianza hacia él.

Morrison volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé… Tampoco es como si llevaran tanto de conocerse y…creo que es evidente que Allistair es de esas personas que prospera en soledad —Morrison notó cómo el asimiento de Dylan ya no era tan fuerte—. ¡Ah, no! ¡Pero eso no significa que no te aprecie! —Morrison intentó reparar lo que acababa de decir— Más bien…está muy a la defensiva. Algo debe haberle pasado antes… —se quedó callado un instante, pero intentó reanudar casi de inmediato— Y eso no es tu culpa —suspiró mientras pensaba y continuó—. Quizá ya ha tenido malas experiencias luego de compartirlo con otras personas. No es tan fácil, supongo… Y mucho menos debe serlo si, de buenas a primeras, a todos ustedes les enseñan que estas cosas no existen o que son chismes inventados por gitanos o gente de la provincia para embaucar inocentes citadinos. O quizá dijiste algo que lo hizo cohibirse…

Dylan se retrajo, pensativo, como si reflexionara o intentara recordar cuándo le podría haber dado la impresión a Allistair de que no le creería en caso de que le dijera algo acerca de su habilidad…

Recordó su caminata rumbo a _Umquam_ el día que empezaron a hablar acerca de la casona en la escuela…

_“¿Por qué te hace tanto ruido eso? Pensé que lo que te gustaba era la ciencia ficción, no la fantasía ni los encuentros con seres del más allá…”_

_Eso pudo ser_. Bueno, ahora se sentía un poco culpable…

Morrison sonrió de lado, incrédulo y un poco conmovido.

—En serio te importa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, un rato después— ¿Lo que él piensa de ti…?

Dylan frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No inventes conexiones donde no las hay…! —dijo, algo alebrestado. Morrison se rio.

—Está bien —dijo, aún con el dejo de sonrisa en la voz—. Sólo digo…que es bueno que te preocupes por él. Debe sentirse muy solo y desorientado. Les viene bien algo de _buena_ compañía… _A los dos_ —después de eso, ambos volvieron a quedarse callados y Dylan se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

 

***

Allistair sentía que una lucecita se había encendido en su pecho desde que Hala había propuesto que caminaran juntos y que ella lo había tomado del brazo. A pesar de que Markus estaba del otro lado, no podía evitar el ronroneo de su pecho y dicho ronroneo estaba haciendo maravillas con sus ánimos para contrarrestar la sensación ominosa generalizada que se volvía más y más densa de forma gradual. Recordó algo que Babu le había dicho cuando era más pequeño: “Guarda estos recuerdos en tu corazón: son amuletos, y pueden ayudarte cuando lo necesites”. No se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo hasta que esa primera sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de nostalgia.

—Allistair —Markus lo sacó de su ensoñación—, ¿entraste a la casa la otra vez? —se le oía menos estresado también.

—No… —al menos no con exactitud. Algo se removió en su pecho, pero intentó mantener su optimismo a flote. Sonreía aún.

—Quienes entraron fueron los del periódico alternativo… —le recordó Hala.

—Hm. _Extraño_ … —murmuró Markus. Eso atisbó la curiosidad de Allistair.

—¿Qué es lo extraño? —preguntó. Markus tomó su tiempo y luego contestó, reflexivo.

—Bueno…que hayan salido de este lugar. Eso quiere decir que, o ellos no entraron, o la salida es muy difícil de encontrar, pero hay forma de salir, o…

—Que alguien no nos quiere dejar salir a propósito… —completó Hala— Si bien no nos hemos topado con nadie todavía…eso no implica que no haya nada aquí —giró su cabeza hacia Allistair—. Te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no?

—…Hm. Cuando todavía estábamos con Dylan y Morrison dijiste… —recordó Allistair— …que esta oscuridad no era normal —percibió cómo Hala asentía con la cabeza. La luz en el pecho de Allistair empezaba a mermar y a volverse pequeña y temblorosa—. ¿Creen, entonces, que a ellos, _a los del_ Zvonist, los dejaron ir?

—Es posible —dijo Markus desde su lugar. También se le oía un poco menos contento—. Es demasiado pronto para decir algo al respecto…pero me atrevo a pensar que saben cuáles son nuestras intenciones al estar aquí…

—¿Y…cuáles son? —preguntó Allistair.

—Deshacernos de lo que sea que amenace la seguridad de las personas que estén en los alrededores —la respuesta de Markus fue contundente. Se sintió estremecer ante ella. Su tono era similar al que usó Hala antes de entrar a la casa.

—¿Y alguna vez han hecho algo similar?

—Un par de veces… —dijo Hala— Pero fue diferente. Se ve más difícil de lo que creíamos. Nunca nos había tocado un lugar tan infestado —un ligero tono de preocupación permeaba su voz. Allistair sintió cómo la luz en su interior se agitaba como si estuviera a punto de extinguirse. Parpadeó. Vio luz anaranjada en sus párpados y se sorprendió un poco. ¿Luz? ¿Ahora? _No_ —. Me pregunto si podremos hacer algo en realidad…

—O si acaso saldremos de aquí… —remató Markus con lo que se escuchaba como una media sonrisa sarcástica.

La luz en el pecho de Allistair se esfumó al escuchar la duda colándose en las voces de sus acompañantes. La temperatura empezó a descender conforme más avanzaban. No lo había notado, pero los murmullos volvieron a escucharse alrededor de ellos. Sus manos empezaron a apretarse en puños sin querer conforme se escuchaba más y más escándalo, y su cuerpo temblaba. No entendía del todo lo que decían, salvo algunas palabras o sílabas sueltas… Algunos gritos. Algunos gemidos. Intentó no parpadear…pero no necesitaba hacerlo: imágenes se filtraban en su cabeza y aparecían frente a sus ojos, sin importar si los mantenía abiertos o parpadeaba. Ya no distinguía la diferencia, en realidad.

_Niños corriendo por esos mismos pasillos, iluminados por la luz del otoño…_

_La luz de la luna entrando a la casa mientras cuerpos se contraían y colapsaban en éxtasis…_

_Gente encapuchada, rodeando el cuerpo de alguna muchacha aterrorizada que rezaba a todos los dioses por su salvación…_

_Personas forzadas a arrodillarse, amordazadas y a punta de cañón…_

Y sangre. Carmín por todas partes… Llamas lamiendo, _consumiendo_ las paredes, el olor a cobre, a pintura y madera carbonizada, cabello, piel achicharrada, la mirada de miedo de Ileana… _¡Ileana!_ … Ileana rodeándolo con su cuerpo pequeñito, enfundado en su ropa de noche; el calor de su cuerpo, el ardor de su piel chamuscándose y ensamblándose con su ropa, con la de él, con su piel…

Y las risas al fondo… _¿De qué se ríen? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ Años después seguía sin entender, años de estar atrapado ahí no lo ayudaban a entender todavía… ¿Por qué se reían? ¿Qué era tan gracioso y por qué no podía reír con ellos?

¿ _Por qué aquello de lo que se reían lo hacía sentir asco_?

“Doru…”

Alguien lo llamaba. A él… A él, aunque no podía responder. No tenía que responder, porque no era su nombre… _¿O sí lo era…?_

“Doru… Ven acá. Ya no llores… No pueden hacerte daño, ¿ves? No están aquí. No llores más…”

Y aun así, ¿ _por qué se burlaban_? Porque ellos lo sabían… Sabían que esto se caería a pedazos sobre cualquiera que osara ocupar ese espacio…

_Esa era la maldición de Eliu Mocanescu y sus seguidores. Esa fue su venganza contra quien se atreviera a mancillar su hogar: jamás habrían de librarse de él._

Allistair se sentía desvanecer… No, Doru… Doru era… Doru necesitaba ir adonde estaba Ileana… Necesitaba llevarle al muchacho de los ojos dorados. Él la había visto. Si la había visto a ella, podía verlo a él y él podría llevarlo…

Necesitaban ir adonde estaba Ileana…

Allistair luchaba por mantener el control de sus extremidades. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo, pero se sentía mucho más ligero, mareado, las voces seguían murmurando a su alrededor _y Doru_ …

 _Debo ir con Ileana. Vamos con Ileana_ …

 

***

—Hace rato dijiste que estábamos cerca de algo… —empezó Dylan, luego de un largo lapso que estuvieron sin hablar. Se le oía agitado.

—Sí, eso dije —le confirmó Morrison. Él estaba tranquilo todavía, pero la planta de sus pies le había empezado a arder un poco. No estaba tan acostumbrado a usar calzado. Al menos no tanto tiempo.

—¿ _Entonces por qué llevamos como treinta horas aquí y seguimos sin toparnos con nada_?

—¡No exageres, pequeñín! —dijo Morrison con un dejo de carcajada mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su interlocutor. Dylan frunció el entrecejo— Pero la verdad es que no sé. Es tardado. Hay presencias que se sienten intermitentes…  —se dejó llevar por su tren de reflexión, aunque retomó el hilo de la conversación muy pronto— Pero hay _una_ en específico que es bastante fuerte y a veces nos encuentra, y se queda un rato con nosotros, ¡y luego se va! Es como si se asomara a ver qué se encuentra, nos viera, no somos lo que busca… Y volviera a asomarse después porque se le olvidó qué acababa de ver.

Dylan alzó las cejas y suspiró:

—Tienes _demasiada_ imaginación…

—O a lo mejor tú tienes muy poca —dijo el más alto sin pensar—. Necesitas salir más. Estar todo el día encerrado con esos aparatos que usas para entretenerte te hace daño.

Dylan se quedó callado y Morrison casi podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero. Se rio por dentro hasta que lo escuchó decir:

—Pues cada quién tiene su forma de hacer las cosas…

—En eso tienes mucha razón…

Avanzaron tres pasos más y Dylan volvió a hablar:

—¿Podríamos detenernos un momento? Creo que ya dejé de sentir mis pies…

—Hm… Creo que no nos caería mal un descanso —se detuvieron al unísono, pues Dylan seguía usando a Morrison de guía—. Supongo que no habrá problema si decidimos sentarnos por aquí…

Morrison sintió cómo Dylan se estremecía.

—¿S-Sentarnos? —preguntó, inseguro. Morrison dejó escapar su risotada esta vez.

—Claro. ¡No me digas que te asusta un poco de polvo! No te vayas a ensuciar…

—¡No es por eso! … _aunque ahora que lo mencionas_ … —Dylan volteó hacia abajo por reflejo, pero recordó que no podía ver, así que puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia reacción, negó con la cabeza y volvió al punto— _No_. A lo que me refiero es… Tú mismo dijiste hace un rato que era como si estuviéramos rodeados por la Nada, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Pues que… Pues que… Pues que no quiero sentarme y… Y caer en el vacío.

Morrison se aguantó la risa. Dylan sintió calor sobre sus mejillas. Su preocupación era infantil, _ya lo sabía_.

—Y soy yo el que tiene mucha imaginación, ¿eh? —la sonrisa era obvia en su tono.

—Cállate… —murmuró y se dio la vuelta.

—Pues yo sólo digo que, si fuera así, el vacío ya nos hubiera arrastrado a los dos juntos y seguiríamos cayendo. Y pues… No ha pasado. Vamos —Morrison hizo un poco más de presión en el brazo de Dylan que estaba entrelazado con el suyo y lo jaló de forma que ambos se dejaron caer sin más al “vacío”. Excepto que dicho “vacío” estaba bastante sólido. Dylan no se dio cuenta ni de cuándo empezó a gritar, ni de cuándo le empezó a doler el trasero por el sentón, ni mucho menos de cuándo cerró los ojos por la impresión (para el caso, resultaba lo mismo: seguía sin poder ver un carajo). Morrison le dio un par de palmadas sobre el hombro (mismas que casi lo entierran de cara al piso) y se rio de nueva cuenta—: ¿Ves? ¡No te pasó nada! ¡Calmado! —suspiró con tranquilidad y Dylan dejó de gritar, aunque masculló un “Au” y se removió un poco en su lugar— ¿Qué? ¿Te sentaste en algo?

—No… —Dylan siguió moviéndose en la oscuridad— Es…algo en mi bolsillo. No me deja sentar bien. Espera… —Dylan se removió un poco más y recordó— Traigo… _una linterna_.

Morrison abrió los ojos, divertido e incrédulo, y se dio una palmada sobre la frente.

—¡No es posible! ¿Por qué no la habías sacado antes?

—¡Pues se me había olvidado que la traía! Pero toma… —se la dio en la mano y Morrison la encendió.

En cuanto lo hizo, sin embargo, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba…

Primero, Morrison vio una mano chamuscada que se dirigía a su garganta sin previo aviso.

Al esquivar dicha mano, se dio cuenta de que Dylan y él estaban sentados al lado de un candelabro que colgaba de cabeza.

Mientras Dylan y él caían del techo al suelo porque, al parecer, ahí fue donde estuvieron sentados todo este tiempo, vio que la mano pertenecía a una muchacha quemada.

La muchacha quemada avanzaba por tramos, en el aire, como si apareciera y se desapareciera con rapidez, cada vez más y más cerca de ellos, tratando de alcanzarlos.

Dylan volvió a gritar de horror mientras ambos caían porque _él también la había visto_.

Siguió gritando cuando azotaron contra el piso y éste empezó a temblar.

Por alguna extraña razón, luego de eso, el piso chasqueó y empezó a levantarse, hasta quedar posicionado en un ángulo de 90 grados, y avanzó a toda velocidad contra la pared frente a la cual Dylan y él quedarían aplastados como hojas de permitir que el piso los alcanzara.

Así que, al tiempo que Dylan intentaba aferrar sus uñas al piso de madera de la habitación para no resbalar por ella y poder frenar su caída, Morrison guardó la linterna en su bolsillo, tomó a Dylan del cuello de su camisa y, a pesar del aire que se apelmazaba contra su cuerpo para sacarlo de balance y así tirar y aplastar a ambos muchachos, avanzó en saltos con dificultad hasta llegar a la punta superior del piso, ahora paralelo a la pared, y, mientras éste chocaba contra la superficie con la que los emparedaría, Morrison se dejó caer desde donde estaba hasta la puerta de salida del cuarto, cargó a Dylan a través de la puerta y corrió y corrió hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no se escuchaba el estruendo del piso azotándose para volver a su estado original.

Fue hasta entonces que, dentro de su cabeza, surgió la imagen de la chamuscada de nuevo. Y una sola idea quedó fija en su mente, como si la mujer misma se lo hubiera susurrado al oído y fuera una especie de sentencia final…

—Quiere a Allistair… —murmuró Dylan, enronquecido. Morrison, a través de la oscuridad, lo vio pálido, en contraste con el nuevo carmín que se había alojado en sus labios por culpa de un golpe que terminó cortándolo. Temblaba, incontrolable e inconsciente. Su camisa estaba rasgada y sus uñas rotas y llenas de sangre o amoratadas. Incluso alguno de sus dedos estaba doblado en un ángulo poco convencional. Morrison apenas se dio cuenta de lo agitadas de las respiraciones de ambos, de lo que había pasado, de lo increíble, _de lo absurdo_ , de lo repentino, rápido y _mortal_ que había sido…y de que ya había recuperado la visión, incluso sin la ayuda de la linterna de Dylan. Sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo y se lo regresó a su dueño al tiempo que lo oía decir—: Tenemos que encontrarlos… Allistair… Ella lo quiere a _él_ … No podemos… Ya no tenemos…

Morrison asintió con la cabeza y quiso decir algo para poder calmarlo porque en verdad se le veía azorado. Así que, en lugar de decir algo vacío y poco convincente en esta situación (del tipo: “todo saldrá bien” o “tranquilízate”), lo invitó a subir a su espalda sin decir palabra y, una vez que el joven humano estuvo seguro sobre su lomo, ambos emprendieron el camino de nuevo hacia los demás.

El rastro había vuelto a aclararse y, por lo que podía notar, ya estaban cerca de ellos.

 

***

A pesar de llevar demasiado tiempo caminando, juntos, como Hala los había formado, seguían sin toparse con nada en el camino. Los oídos de Markus seguían zumbando. A veces más, a veces menos…pero siempre agudo. Como si se tratara de un quejido inalcanzable y constante que se manifestaba en un punto fijo y desconocido.

La frustración se apoderaba de su cabeza de nuevo. Esa sobresaturación de sus sentidos lo aturullaba y su lomo no había dejado de mantenerse erizado desde que habían entrado a esa casa…

—Markus… —escuchó la voz de Hala entre las sombras— Lo haces otra vez.

El muchacho del parche parpadeó y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz de ella.

—¿ _Qué_? —intentó suavizar su tono de voz cuando se dirigió a Hala, aunque con nulo éxito.

—Gruñir, refunfuñar… —su voz sonaba divertida. Markus resopló, inconsciente, cuando percibió ese tono— Tranquilo. Ya pronto nos encontraremos con algo… —pero Hala había dicho eso desde hacía horas (o, al menos, así se sentía). Cuando estaba a punto de señalarlo, Hala chistó, bajito, y le dijo a ambos—: ¿Lo escuchan?

Se le había olvidado que Allistair venía con ellos. Los tres se quedaron callados. Markus percibió, además del zumbido, la respiración de los tres… Una de ellas más atropellada que las demás. Eso lo puso en alerta.

—¿De qué hablas en específico? —preguntó Markus. Hala suspiró y contestó con simpleza:

— _Piiiiiiii_ —imitó Hala—. Implica que la presencia más grande está en los alrededores y que vamos por buen camino.

No bien acabó Hala de decir eso y el sonido se escuchó más intenso. Markus hizo un gesto de dolor: era demasiado alto. Hala se detuvo de manera abrupta y, por lo tanto, Markus lo hizo también mientras fruncía el ceño. Algo hizo sentido en su cabeza.

—Allistair, ¿sigues con nosotros? —no oyó una respuesta inmediata, sólo el arrastre de sus tenis. Por el forcejeo, daba la impresión de que Hala intentaba mantenerlo en pie… Y luego:

—Sí. Aquí estoy… —pero se le escuchaba en sumo agotado. Como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—Hala, cambia de lugar con él, por favor —dijo Markus sin mayor preámbulo. Hala no lo cuestionó: tenía en mente lo mismo que él, así que realizó la maniobra con rapidez. De esa manera, ambos podrían estar al pendiente de él, en caso de que le pasara algo similar a lo que sucedió más temprano. Allistair estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que apenas se percató del movimiento y de que ahora era él quien iba en medio—. Es mejor tenerlo aquí, entre los dos…

Escuchó un “sí” de Hala. Siguieron avanzando entre la penumbra un instante más hasta que Markus sintió la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse ahí. Y todo indicaba que Hala también.

—¿ _Qué pasa_? —preguntó Hala, más para sí misma que para ellos dos. El lomo de Markus se erizó aún más y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, como si esperara el ataque de aquello que había empezado a rodearlos de repente.

Y entonces su visión se aclaró. Y bien podía ver a Allistair, colgando de su hombro y del de Hala, cabizbajo y más pálido que de costumbre, con mechones de azul columpiándose sobre su frente, cuando no estaban pegados a ella por acción del sudor, y con los ojos perdidos. Markus entornó su mirada y vio a Hala, quien se había quedado rígida, como si hubiera detectado algo: ella también podía ver de nuevo.

—Hazte cargo de Allistair, por favor, Markus —dijo Hala y Markus colocó todo el peso del novato sobre él para que ella pudiera moverse. Hala avanzó un poco y se acuclilló cerca de un montón de objetos que yacían sobre el piso. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba acercar la mano pero, antes de eso, recordó que llevaba con ella algunas piedras y cristales curados y cargados. Sacó, entonces, una bolsita de cuero que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su sudadera, tomó una turmalina negra y la colocó sobre su frente y luego sobre su corazón. Respiró hondo y la mantuvo en esa posición. Tomó también una piedra lunar, y miró a su alrededor…

— _Negros_ —musitó. Markus se estremeció un poco. Hala giró la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros de reojo—. Sombras. Ellos fueron la razón de que nos desorientáramos y de que no pudiéramos ver nada. El lugar está infestado con ellos y están… —señaló a Allistair con su índice y trazó su contorno. Markus miró a los costados, y vio sombras sutiles a su lado. Le daban una impresión similar a la del aire que se colaba por las ventanas y rozaba las cortinas, como si alguien acabara de pasar por ahí. Pero la oscuridad más intensa seguía rodeando a Allistair, como si intentara engullirlo, pero no encontrara la forma porque algo lo evitaba.

—¿Por qué sigue con nosotros entonces? ¿Por qué no lo tocan? —preguntó Markus, intranquilo. Acomodó a Allistair de manera que no se pudiera resbalar o escapar de ninguna forma. Fue más por reflejo protector que porque ayudara de algo en realidad. Hala volvió a examinar el piso mientras contestaba, distraída:

—Le di un rubí cuando entramos a la casa. Pensé que le vendría bien para espabilarlo o en caso de que necesitáramos su apoyo si teníamos que usar la fuerza, pero las presencias saturan demasiado su antena —pausó mientras raspaba algo del piso—. Dylan tenía razón: no es debilidad lo que tiene Allistair frente a estas situaciones; es ultrasensibilidad. Y por eso se lo están llevando…

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Alguien aquí lo quiere a él, en específico —Hala parpadeó ante su mismo comentario, como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho a través de ella. Y, sin embargo, estaba cierta de que era verdad—. Sienten su habilidad. Quieren aislarlo, pero el rubí ha ayudado a protegerlo. Por eso sigue con… —pero se quedó callada de pronto. Markus frunció el entrecejo e intentó acercarse a ella. Hala se puso de pie, con la mano izquierda en el pecho, y el otro brazo semi extendido y tembloroso, sin decir nada. Sólo la expresión de sus ojos delataba su indignación y su tristeza. Markus logró arrastrar a Allistair consigo para ver qué era lo que había dejado muda a Hala.

Se vislumbraba una figura circular pintada sobre el piso de ese espacio. De alguna forma, la luz natural de la luna creciente logró colarse desde el techo: estaban justo debajo de un tragaluz, en una zona circular y amplia dentro de la casa. Después de tanto tiempo inmersos en la penumbra, le costaba ajustar su ojo a esa claridad. Y entonces vio lo demás.

Los tres estaban parados encima de un detallado pentagrama, con toda clase de símbolos y mandas de invocación y alabanza. A su alrededor habían columnas corroídas por el fuego. El techo se había venido abajo desde hacía años. Había una escalera cercana que podría haberlos llevado a los pisos superiores de no ser porque algunos escalones se cayeron desde el piso más alto de la casona. Había también restos de huesos carcomidos por el tiempo y de las alimañas que alguna vez hicieron su hogar dentro de los cráneos descompuestos. No eran sólo de humanos, sino de animales variados. Sobre todo de gatos, cabritos, roedores y aves. Le sorprendía que no se hubieran tropezado con ninguno de ellos mientras caminaron a ciegas por ese lugar. En medio de todo sobresalía un bulto oscuro. Se veía muy grande para tratarse de una sola persona. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y ahí los vio: dos cuerpos calcinados, el primero más grande que el segundo; ennegrecidos por el carbón y su combustión, yacían pegados el uno al otro, como si durmieran sin respirar. Era raro que se mantuvieran de esa manera luego de tantos años. Identificó el pungente aroma que los rodeaba: humedad y carbón hecho polvo. Las entrañas le dieron un vuelco cuando, al poner más atención, vio que muchos de los restos de alrededor eran demasiado pequeños: la mayoría eran huesos de niños humanos.

El corazón de Markus se agitó y se alojó en su garganta; su estómago se había enrollado en sí mismo. Tenía náuseas. Pero no era asco. Era la impresión. La rabia desatada por la impotencia. Se acercó a Hala y la tomó de la mano, pues ella también estaba en shock…

…Y él también debió estarlo pues no se percató de cuándo fue que Allistair se puso de pie por su cuenta…y observó todo el espacio. Se enfocó en lugares específicos, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Como si supiera con exactitud qué había pasado y a quién pertenecía cada uno de los restos que yacían en el piso.

—Todos ellos… —comenzó con voz ronca. Hala levantó la mirada pues su voz la alertó un poco, al igual que a Markus: no sonaba como Allistair— Hace mucho que se fueron de aquí. Ardieron junto con las personas que sacrificaban en los rituales de los nuevos seguidores de Mocanescu. Querían que regresara y pensaban que, si ofrecían a otros por él, tarde o temprano pasaría —suspiró. Su forma de expresarse, el tono de su voz, era la imagen viva de la profunda tristeza que Markus sintió en su pecho cuando registró el espacio con la mirada. Era como si él hubiera sido testigo de todo—. Ahora sólo queda esto. La carcaza. Huellas. Nada más.

—Allistair… —susurró Markus, pero Hala le puso una mano en el pecho para evitar que lo interrumpiera. Markus se percató de que los dedos de ella estaban manchados de la tinta castaña con la cual estaba trazado el pentagrama del piso. Su cerebro hizo la conexión… ¿ _Sangre_?

Allistair mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso y, sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y enfiló, con rapidez, rumbo a las escaleras que rodeaban ese claro en la casona. Hala y Markus reaccionaron y corrieron detrás de él pero esta vez, contrario a lo que pasó cuando perdieron a Morrison y a Dylan, la oscuridad no se interpuso a su paso.

 

***

—Hmmmno. No puedo… —sentenció Aiden de repente.

—¿No puedes qué, amor? —preguntó Kevin, distraído con los trabajos de sus alumnos y mientras corregía un par de comas que estaban en lugares equivocados. Sin embargo, después regresó a la realidad, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a Aiden, con las cejas alzadas— Ah. _No puedes_ …

—No es _innuendo_ , Kevin —rebatió Aiden de inmediato y se dirigió al armario.

—No, eso lo sé —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa—. Pero sí hablamos de que _yo_ tenía razón: no puedes dejar de pensar en esos chiquillos y tu territorio y demás.

Aiden salió del armario con una gabardina de color gris Oxford. Kevin entornó los ojos.

—Pensé que sería más sencillo… —se quejó a medias mientras se ponía la gabardina encima. Kevin resopló.

—Claro que lo pensaste. Y sería más sencillo si, como dijiste antes, _no te importara_ … —Kevin hizo comillas con los dedos mientras reorientaba su cuerpo hacia su escritorio— Pero luego hablaremos de ese asunto… El caso, ahora, es que seguro están en riesgo y quieres ir a interceder por ellos otra vez a pesar de que insististe en el —bajó su voz a un registro más oscuro, pero burlón—: “Por supuesto que me puedo controlar, viejito cascarrabias”…

—Amor, los sermones están de más… —Aiden se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa— Y, digas lo que digas, igual voy a ir.

—Pero si yo no te estoy impidiendo ir —dijo y, cosa curiosa, esto detuvo un poco a Aiden. Kevin volvió a tomar su bolígrafo—. A decir verdad…esperaba que lo hicieras de un momento a otro. Entre tus paseos nerviosos por la casa y los ensayos que estoy revisando, ya tengo los nervios de punta. Eso, y que a mí también me está empezando a molestar el hecho de que intenten chantajearte en territorio que te pertenece, y luego de _semejante_ forma… —Kevin bufó mientras trataba de sumergirse, una vez más, en el trance del corrector. Aiden sonrió. Se le acercó, le dio un beso en la coronilla y le dijo con una palmada en el hombro:

—No tardo.

Kevin sonrió, pensativo, y murmuró un “Ve” cariñoso. En cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada al departamento cerrándose por fuera, lanzó un suspiro resignado y dijo al aire:

—Pero por supuesto que no ibas a dejar que te quitaran esto de las manos. No después de la primera vez que te lo arrebataron del plato…

 

***

—¡ _Allistair_! —exclamó Markus, tratando de llamar su atención. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pero Hala le chistó fuerte.

— _No. Déjalo_ —le dijo, algo agitada por la situación, más que por la carrera—. Nos está guiando… No está en peligro por ahora, pero hay que mantenernos alertas…

Mientras, Allistair ya se había adecuado a la oscuridad que lo atosigaba. Ya era capaz de percibir los bordes de las cosas a su alrededor y de las puertas que cruzaban. Y es que Allistair vagaba por el espacio como si supiera por dónde se llegaba a algún lugar, como si recordara…aunque jamás en su vida hubiera estado ahí. La verdad era que no sabía hacia dónde avanzaba, sólo sabía que sus pies lo llevaban y que, quizá, no era tan mala idea seguirlos.

El único inconveniente eran las eventuales preguntas de “¿Adónde vamos?” dentro de esa cabeza.

—Adelante —contestaba, sin más, ejerciendo la autoridad de quien sabe bien lo que hace, como si alguien más lo dijera a través de su boca y él fuera un vehículo, un espectador, como lo eran Hala y Markus también—. Los guío.

Después de un tiempo, dejó de insistir con las preguntas y se dejó llevar.

Sombras pasaban frente a él, cruzaban cerca, lo rozaban… Las risitas se escuchaban cerca de sus oídos, como si estuvieran respirando justo detrás de su cabeza ( _¿De qué se ríen?_ ). El frío le erizaba la piel, pero no tenía importancia. Tenían que llegar, antes de que ella los encontrara… Algunos gritos desgarradores, figuras neblinosas, rostros demacrados en la oscuridad, y él ya no se sentía abrumado ni rebasado. Al contrario: su cabeza estaba más clara y cierta de lo que lo había estado desde que supo de la existencia de esa casa.

“Ya casi…” pensaba. “Rápido, ya casi… Antes de que ella… Antes de que se…”

Entonces cruzaron una última puerta. Y todo se hizo luz en su mente. Y esa fría luz se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, junto con el aire que rozaba su carita y secaba sus lágrimas.

—Doru… —escuchó la voz de Ileana viniendo de la puerta, a la cual le daba la espalda. Sollozó un poco. Todavía se sentía asustado y enojado y frustrado. No quería cerrar los ojos porque eso implicaba ver cosas que lo asustaban más. Y, si lo hacía, alguno de los otros niños podía venir y patearlo, como siempre lo hacían cuando lo veían llorar.

Ileana avanzó hacia él y la oyó arrodillándose en el piso para ponerse a su nivel.

—Ven acá —le dijo. Él siguió sollozando un rato más mientras ella lo esperaba en silencio. Cuando vio que el niño no se acercaba a ella, Ileana avanzó de rodillas hacia él, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y, entonces, arroparlo entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón, cuando ella hizo eso, el sentimiento se agrandó en el pecho de Doru y salió a borbotones a través de sus ojos—. Ya, ya no llores… —Ileana le acarició el cabello— No pueden hacerte daño, ¿ves? —le dio un beso en la coronilla mientras él se desahogaba— No están aquí. No llores más…

El pecho de Doru temblaba. Cerró los ojos, se pegó contra Ileana y lo vio todo, tan claro como cuando pasó en verdad: escuchó a las voces riéndose, escuchó a los demás corriendo e intentando salir del orfanato antes de que las llamas se comieran la puerta. Algunos salieron por las ventanas desde los pisos altos y murieron al encontrarse con el suelo. E Ileana perecía en color amarillo y anaranjado, por el humo en sus pulmones que la dejaba inconsciente mientras ambos intentaban cruzar por la sala de juegos y por las llamas que abrasaban su cuerpo al tiempo que ella lo cubría para protegerlo del incendio…

—Van a venir. Y todos nos vamos a morir… —en cuanto vio la cara de ella, lozana y amable, Allistair volvió en sí. La oscuridad de la casa volvió. Estaba en una habitación. La misma habitación que acababa de ver hacía unos segundos en esos recuerdos que no eran suyos, salvo que ahora estaba cubierta en penumbras. Cuando logró reunir el valor para hacerlo, tembloroso y seguro de lo que iba a encontrar en cuanto lo hiciera, volteó con lentitud y se encontró de frente con la mujer quemada que lo había expulsado en su anterior visita espontánea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ileana y Doru son míos, igual que los vampiros pelmazos y los pelmazos del Zvonist. Todos los demás son de Marie y de Dan :V Yo sólo saqué a sus muñecos a jugartz ya que ellas no los han desempolvado en mucho tiempo.
> 
> Esto es divertido XD


	4. Intruziune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ausencia de Viktor aviva la preocupación de los vampiros asentados en la mansión. Cuando Tiberiu va a buscarlo, se encuentra con que le están dando la paliza más grande (y quizá última) de su no-vida. Eso provoca la ira de sus compañeros y exigen la cabeza del muchacho del cabello azul. Allistair, mientras tanto, se embarca en un viaje por los recuerdos de la casa que revela el comienzo una de las grandes tragedias que se vivieron ahí.

—Tiberiu… —oyó a Matei. Tiberiu levantó la mirada y atendió, curioso, al llamado— ¿Hace cuánto que Viktor se fue de aquí?

Tiberiu frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado, y, luego de pensarlo, respondió:

—Hace un par de horas, tal vez…? —entonces inquirió—: ¿Por qué?

Matei no lo miraba. Pensativo, lamía las puntas de sus dedos y escarbaba sus uñas con sus dientes en búsqueda de restos de sangre de la rata que, al final, se comió. Los demás compañeros estaban atentos a lo que discutían.

—No me da buena espina. Ve a buscarlo. Algo debe estar mal si no ha regresado con el muchacho…

—La vez pasada tampoco lo hizo… Dejó a los otros escapar… —dijo uno de los entrometidos, escondido en la oscuridad, con sorna en su voz.

—Sí, pero entonces no se fue tan alterado. Tiberiu —insistió Matei—, búscalo y tráelo a mí. Si hay problemas, vuelve e infórmanos de inmediato… Los demás nos alistaremos para lo que se ofrezca…

Con un ahogado “sí”, Tiberiu partió en búsqueda de Viktor.

 

* * *

Allistair se mantuvo donde estaba. Pero, en esta ocasión, no se sentía amenazado por la presencia de la mujer quemada. Era como si el ambiente o alguien más le asegurara que no había nada que temer ahí. Y él confiara lo suficiente en ello como para estar cierto de que era verdad. La miró con curiosidad. Buscó sus ojos ocultos en sus cuencas y encontró la profundidad del vacío y una expresión inexorable… Aparte de eso, su ser entero parecía estar en blanco, como si no fuera más que una cáscara. Y eso lo intrigaba.

Detrás de ella, desde el marco de la puerta, Hala y Markus observaban la escena, en silencio. Markus intentaba no ceder ante su impulso inicial de avanzar hacia Allistair y el espectro que —dicho sea de paso— estaba _ahí_ , nítido, mucho más de lo que había visto a cualquier otro fantasma en toda su vida. Eso no le daba buena espina y seguía con el lomo erizado, preguntándose _por qué rayos_ Hala estaba tan segura de que Allistair no corría peligro alguno.

—¡Hala! —oyeron a su izquierda. Tanto la muchacha como Markus voltearon a ver de quién se trataba: Morrison se acercaba a ellos con Dylan aferrado a su espalda. Hala y Markus avanzaron con cautela a encontrarse con ellos y Hala dijo en voz baja, aunque aliviada:

—¿ _Pero qué les pasó_? —se acercó a Morrison, quien no tenía más que un rasguño que estaba en proceso de sanación, y luego se enfocó en Dylan quien se veía mucho más maltrecho que el mayor. Markus lo ayudó a bajar de la espalda de Morrison, colocó el brazo derecho de Dylan sobre sus hombros y su brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho castaño para asegurarlo como hizo antes con Allistair.

—Tuvimos un problema con un cuarto de la casa. Estoy seguro de que Dylan se repondrá, aunque tenemos que enderezarle un dedo —replicó Morrison en voz baja también. Hala asintió con la cabeza. Dylan no había dicho nada hasta que estuvo con los dos pies en el piso:

—¿Dónde está Allistair? —preguntó en un susurro. Hala apretó los labios. Markus la miró a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza. Markus llevó a Dylan con lentitud al marco de la puerta donde habían estado hasta ahora pero, antes de poder llegar, vieron a la muchacha espectral avanzando de espaldas, sin perder a Allistair de vista, y a él siguiéndola. Ambos salían de la habitación en la que estaban y se dirigían al pasillo donde los observaban los demás.

—¡Ally! —exclamó Dylan, rompiendo con la atmósfera estable que habían creado al hablar en voz baja, e intentó zafarse para ir hacia su amigo, pero Markus lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo sin hacerle daño.

—¡ _Cállate_! —le dijo al humano— Está bien…

—¡No, no lo está! ¡Ella lo quiere a él! ¡Es a él a quien quería desde que entramos! —siguió exclamando en voz alta. No obstante, ni Allistair ni el espectro que él seguía dieron impresión alguna de percatarse de su voz, ni del hecho de que Hala le dio una bofetada a Dylan para intentar hacerlo volver en sí mientras pasaba lo que tenía que pasar. En realidad, el espacio, el tiempo y la percepción de Allistair estaban enfocados en ella… Y en Doru…

_¿Doru…?_

 

* * *

Viktor caminaba, ansioso, entre las columnas formadas por los arcos en el atrio de la casona. La luna menguante era la única fuente lumínica en medio de la oscura maleza del jardín que amenazaba con tragarse también a esa estructura, pero nubes esporádicas la cubrían de vez en cuando. Sus intentos por encontrar de nuevo a los muchachos para hacerse con el del cabello azul habían sido inútiles, a pesar de que los buscó por todos los rincones que conocía de la casa (con sus reservas y tan rápido como pudo para evitar encontrarse con los espíritus que resguardaban el resto del edificio). Era como si se hubieran ido ya…o como si la pirómana hubiera absorbido su energía y se los hubiera apropiado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si no fuera por la protección colocada por Ljubomir en las torres de la casa, él y los demás ya habrían perecido desde hace mucho entre las llamas de esa mujer…

Se detuvo un instante. Su sentido común empezó a palpitar en su cerebro y le decía que debía terminar esta búsqueda inútil para evitarse problemas por merodear en lugares peligrosos. Era cierto que, de no ser por Ljubomir, ni siquiera tendrían dónde refugiarse. Y nunca era prudente ponerse en contra de un vampiro de alto nivel como él; no si querías escalar en un mundo como ese…

A menos, _claro_ , que te pusieras del lado de los otros poderosos que pensaran igual que tú.

Fue esa perspectiva de dejar de ser el subordinado, la basura de su especie, lo que le infundió nuevos ánimos para seguir adelante con su plan original. Era imperativo buscar audiencia con Ljubomir, _a cualquier costo_ …

Aunque, en esta ocasión, bastaría con mantener la fe en que la audiencia se efectuaría. Y más temprano que tarde, en realidad.

Las nubes cubrieron con su espesura la iluminación natural… 

—¿Se puede saber _qué_ estás haciendo? —Aiden surgió de entre las sombras, a espaldas de Viktor, y lo vio temblar en cuanto lo escuchó hablar. El vampiro carroñero se dio la vuelta con rapidez, pero Aiden había decidido, desde antes, que se divertiría con su presa, como hacía siempre que su objetivo era demasiado sencillo y cuando no había motivo para apurarse.

En cuanto Viktor se dio la vuelta, Aiden estaba de nuevo a su espalda. Encontró satisfacción en provocar la tensión de su cuerpo y en la evidencia de su desconcierto. Aiden se rio con la intención de revelar su ubicación y Viktor saltó en su lugar. Luego, dio un paso largo hacia atrás. Todavía tenía la costumbre de agitarse cuando se encontraba en una situación de riesgo. _¿Rasgos humanos, a estas alturas…?_

Peor para él. Esto podría volverse divertido…

“ _Enfócate. El territorio_ ”, pensó. Su concentración regresó. Cierto… _Su territorio_.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —comenzó Viktor, volteando de izquierda a derecha, buscando a Ljubomir entre la oscuridad— ¿Quién te llam…? ¿Por qué estás…?

Aiden volvió a reírse, pero ahora por el lapsus del interrogado: en presencia del diablo, la información se volvía impaciente…y líquida.

—Pasaba por aquí, y quise venir a saludar —dijo Aiden, jugando con la premisa y tan afable como podía, mientras se colocaba de cara a Viktor con soltura, como si se deslizara. Viktor tembló en cuanto lo vio de frente—. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía y temo que mi ausencia pueda malinterpretarse pues… _entenderás_ : el que no esté presente, no implica que esto haya dejado de ser parte de _mi jurisdicción_ … —caminaba en zigzag, con pasos largos, rítmicos, fluidos, en dirección a Viktor, en cuyos ojos brilló una chispa de indignación cuando escuchó lo último que dijo Aiden.

—¿ _Tu jurisdicción_? —repitió, y la indignación fue evidente en su tono esta vez. Aiden no se inmutó y empezó a rodear a Viktor, quien apretó sus manos como reflejo inconsciente. Su nerviosismo no lo había dejado percatarse de que lo estaban acorralando y de que se replegaba justo como Aiden quería que lo hiciera. El asunto era tan divertido que estuvo a punto de cambiar su sonrisa calma por una mueca maliciosa, pero aún no era el momento. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría alertar a su presa al respecto. Lo dejó seguir—: _No me hagas reír_. Este lugar no ha sido tuyo desde hace años…

Bueno, había que aceptar que el “muchacho” (entre comillas, porque se veía mayor que Aiden) tenía agallas.

_Tendría que extirpárselas entonces._

Aiden alzó las cejas. Siguió invadiendo el espacio del otro mientras hablaba.

—Y… ¿Me podrías decir quién _pensaría_ en despojarme de algo que me pertenece por derecho? —su voz se impregnó de un tono más suave y, por tanto, peligroso— Sabes bien que _todo esto_ es de mi propiedad y que la _única_ razón por la cual ustedes pueden habitar aquí es que _yo_ les di facilidades para hacerlo…

—No necesitamos nada de ti, _Ljubomir_. Bien pudimos asentarnos aquí sin tu ayuda. _Tú_ necesitas más de nosotros: si nosotros no estuviéramos a tu disposición, muchas de las grandes hazañas de las que tanto alardeas entre nuestra gente jamás se hubieran concretado. Y, si el señor Mocanescu estuviera aquí, seguro ya te habría…

Aiden ya no pudo evitarlo más y dejó escapar una risa siniestra que retumbó en su garganta y le provocó escalofríos a quien lo retaba. Cuando Viktor parpadeó, Ljubomir ya no estaba frente a él. Al contrario, escuchó su voz muy cerca de su oído izquierdo:

— _Si Mocanescu estuviera aquí, estaría pidiendo clemencia de rodillas, justo como lo hizo antes de que lo acabara con mis propias manos…_

Aiden no lo dejó voltear siquiera: tomó su brazo izquierdo con la rapidez y fuerza de un huracán, lo giró hacia atrás y le rompió el hombro y el codo con una palanca; con el mismo impulso, lo hizo dar una voltereta en el aire y cayó con la espalda rígida contra el piso, donde Aiden comenzó a rodearlo, de nuevo, mientras el otro gritaba y se retorcía de dolor.

—¿Crees que él era… _valiente_? —preguntó, con suavidad, luego de darle una patada en las costillas para girarlo sobre su costado derecho y seguir avanzando con pasos largos— ¿Crees que era alguien “digno de temerse”? —otra patada, ahora en la boca del estómago, y el aire, que ya no tenía que hacer nada en sus pulmones ni en su estómago, salió disparado de su boca. Viktor empezó a toser. _Malas y antiguas costumbres…_ — Mocanescu _temblaba_ con sólo escuchar mi nombre y era tan inútil que se _humillaba ante mí_ _para solicitarme favores_ , igual que muchos antes que ustedes hicieron cuando me rogaron por este espacio para habitarlo…

Viktor boqueaba por aire inútil e imaginario mientras se encogía en sí mismo para soportar el “dolor”. Su brazo izquierdo aún temblaba. _Reflejos estorbosos._ Extendió su mano derecha para alcanzar algo, tal vez el tobillo de Aiden, para evitar que volviera a patearlo. Él recompensó su búsqueda pisoteando la mano exploradora con su zapato. Viktor dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras escuchaba cómo su mano se quebraba bajo el peso de Ljubomir.

—Él era parte de la escoria, como tú y los tuyos —continuó, como si contara la historia en la sobremesa después de alguna cena, sin agitarse, y como si no escuchara los intentos por recuperar el habla y la capacidad de gritar de quien estaba en el piso—. La única diferencia con ustedes era que él sí tenía habilidades como estratega, como lamebotas y su don de la palabra… Ah, _ése_ era legendario. Por eso se le daban bien las maldiciones, contrario a los idiotas que intentaron traerlo de vuelta. Entre ellos, estaba tu queridísimo líder, _Matei_. Por culpa de ellos, nadie puede ocupar ni apropiarse de este lugar por completo y la única razón de que ustedes, malagradecidos, habiten el ático es gracias a la protección de la cual les proveí. El espíritu de esta casa se deshizo de _tantos otros imbéciles_ que, como tú, buscaban consuelo en el mito creado en torno al inútil de Mocanescu… —Aiden presionó más hasta que escuchó otros tantos huesos quebrándose, y los ojos y los dientes de Viktor se apretaron tanto que estuvieron a punto de soldarse juntos. Luego comentó, pensativo, como si no acabara de dejar inútil la mano de un “colega”—: Aunque, visto desde esa perspectiva, tiene sentido que depositaran su fe en alguien igual de mediocre y falso que ustedes: les da la esperanza de poder triunfar aunque ninguno sea para nada excepcional —su tono sonaba risueño, como si se hubiera acordado de algún chiste local—. _Lo siento por ti_. Eras un buen elemento: ambicioso y con ánimos de avanzar. No tenías por qué caer tan bajo —Aiden tomó un frasco de mediano tamaño que llevaba oculto bajo la gabardina. Levantó la mirada y vio la figura, corpórea, de alguien entre las sombras que se movía a toda velocidad lejos de los arcos que rodeaban el espacio en el cual se encontraban ellos dos. Entornó los ojos pero continuó con lo que hacía. Viktor se forzó a abrir los suyos ante el tintineo del objeto que Ljubomir había sacado de entre sus ropas… Y luego se abrieron más en automático por inercia y terror.

Era agua. Agua. _Agua_ que lo haría arder y que podría…

—N-nn… Nn, Ljbmr, ¡nn…! —intentó decir, pero su mandíbula estaba demasiado atascada para emitir nada inteligible. Ljubomir lo miró y le sonrió de forma tan hambrienta que hacía sentir indefenso a Viktor. Eso era algo que no experimentaba desde que se convirtió en vampiro.

Desafortunado círculo vicioso: entre más terror sintiera, más tentación provocaba.

—Lo lamento, Viktor: una pequeña subversión puede provocar daños irreparables. Y, lo creas o no, _puedo disponer de ustedes si así me apetece_ —dejó de pisotear la ahora deforme mano de su interlocutor y, de nuevo, lo obligó a recostarse sobre su adolorida espalda con otra patada. Se hincó frente a su coronilla, sin perder el contacto visual con él mientras descendía—. La única razón por la cual hacía uso de sus servicios era para ser generoso con ustedes porque, como puedes ver, soy bastante capaz de lograr mis “hazañas” por mi cuenta —destapó el frasco con parsimonia—. Pero he de decir que estoy decepcionado de ti. Pensé que opondrías más resistencia. Aunque… _bien podría darte una oportunidad_ … —se permitió una risa siniestra mientras colocaba el recipiente con agua sobre la frente de Viktor e intentaba lograr que se balanceara por su cuenta sobre ella. Sostenía el borde sólo con la punta de su dedo índice. Era difícil, sobre todo cuando el carroñero temblaba tanto de miedo como de dolor: si en ese entonces Viktor hubiera podido derramar lágrimas, seguro lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. El sólo pensar en verlo en esas circunstancias volvió más genuino el gesto en los labios de Aiden y, por lo tanto, más aterrador— _Al parecer “jugar a la casita” me ha suavizado en verdad_ … _Pero me ayudarás a reivindicarme con mi naturaleza, ¿no?_ —sus ojos brillaron en rojo y eso pesó en el cuerpo de Viktor. _¿Cómo supo que había…?_ Viktor tragó el polvo que se suponía fuera su saliva. Más dejos humanos todavía. Eso hacía que algo hirviera dentro de Aiden. Viktor mantenía su mirada en éste e intentaba objetar sin éxito alguno— Tú decides: ¿el agua caerá sobre tu cara…o se mantendrá en esta posición hasta que recuperes la movilidad suficiente para completar la tarea de alejar el frasco de ti _antes_ de que se derrame?

La respiración de Viktor fue cada vez más atropellada.

Aiden siguió jugueteando con el frasco.

Viktor cerró los ojos.

Aiden se mordió el labio inferior, aún sonriente.

Viktor intentaba calmarse pero no lo lograba…

_Sólo una oportunidad, eso necesitaba…_

La movilidad poco a poco regresaba a sus dedos destrozados…

_Sólo un instante más y estaría listo para voltear la suerte a su favor… Era imposible que pudiera controlarlo tan fácil…_

Aún le dolía, pero sintió como si su estómago diera un latigazo y como si el aire que ahora podía pasar por su garganta inflara los órganos comprimidos por el tratamiento de Ljubomir…

La sonrisa de Aiden se amplió. Sus colmillos relucieron en la oscuridad…

Viktor logró levantar su brazo izquierdo y estaba a punto de tomar el frasco cuando Aiden decidió que ya le había tomado demasiado tiempo y debía soltarlo, a ver qué pasaba…

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire denso en cuanto el tintineo del vidrio sobre el piso reverberó en medio de la espesura de la noche. La luna volvió a iluminar el escenario como una enorme luz cenital. Aiden se mantuvo imperturbable, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra sirviendo de soporte a su antebrazo derecho, mientras veía cómo el agua enceguecía a Viktor, cómo corroía y desprendía la carne podrida del hueso y el hueso se volvía polvo conforme el agua trataba de humedecerlo. El carroñero giró en el piso por el dolor y el ardor. Sus manos ya habían recuperado la movilidad y buscaban algo a lo cual aferrarse o con lo cual aliviar el ardor que lo desgarraba de manera tan eficiente. Profirió sendas maldiciones en dirección a Aiden que se resbalaban de él cómo el agua hacía en la cara de Viktor, con la diferencia de que, a él, sus palabras no le hacían ningún daño.  El agua inmaculada sí que hacía su trabajo en los vampiros jóvenes: se llevaba aquello que no era natural y que ya llevaba tiempo descompuesto, sin mantenimiento regular. Ni siquiera dejaba rastro de sangre: era obvio que Viktor no se había alimentado bien desde hacía tiempo. Prueba de ello era lo mucho que había tardado en regenerarse hacía un rato y, también, los andrajos con los que iba vestido. Tal vez no había podido matar a nadie que usara mejor ropa. O tal vez no había logrado matar a nadie, para nada, desde hace mucho…

Cuando el agua llegó a su cerebro, Viktor dejó de gritar y comenzó a convulsionarse en su lugar, jadeante, de cara al piso, con los ojos fuera de las cuencas de su cráneo ya casi pulverizado hasta que, de repente…

Dio un último estirón, dejó de quejarse. Y todo fue silencio. Ahora, Aiden sólo tendría que asegurarse de que esta vez se quedara entre los muertos así que, luego de darle la vuelta, apuntó su mano izquierda extendida sobre el lugar donde debía estar el corazón de su víctima y la enterró con presteza en su pecho. El cuerpo se estremeció un poco, pero tomó el corazón inmóvil y helado del cadáver y lo apretujó hasta convertirlo en polvo. Poco le faltaba, así que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para despedazarlo.

Aiden alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca con los labios. Eso era lo aburrido de enfrentarse a vampiros de clase baja: no representaban el reto ni la adrenalina de oponerse a vampiros similares o superiores a él, y tampoco existía la anhelada recompensa en forma de sangre tibia que venía luego de atacar a algún mortal. Mucho menos si, previo al encuentro, no se habían alimentado como debían. En pocas palabras: no existía mérito alguno, salvo el mantener sus bienes a salvo de las garras de otros y acaso satisfacer, de manera en sumo vulgar, su instinto asesino.

Suspiró. Se puso de pie. Volteó hacia los arcos del atrio y pensó: debía encargarse del inoportuno que se asomó a ese espacio antes y que, seguro, había ido a alertar a los demás acerca del final de Viktor. Algo le decía que éste sólo era el comienzo de una noche larga…

Y, en realidad, _eso le entusiasmaba_.

 

* * *

Aguardó entre las sombras de la maleza, afuera del atrio, donde la presencia de Aiden se sentía más fuerte. Nunca le había gustado ese edificio: le traía demasiados malos recuerdos y lo hacía sentirse pequeño, menor… _insignificante_. La historia del lugar tampoco era de lo más alentadora. Sentía lástima por aquellos que perecieron en sus entrañas y que contribuyeron a que la mansión se convirtiera en una fortaleza impenetrable. Por eso evitaba pararse por ahí: demasiados sentimientos negativos acumulados. El problema fue que algo no le dio buena espina cuando Aiden decidió salir del departamento para velar por su propiedad, así que Kevin optó por seguirlo, en caso de que su corazonada fuera correcta.

Entendía las razones de Aiden para mantener bajo su dominio este edificio… Y, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con él, igual era su deber apoyarlo. Sentía que éste era un asunto del que debían encargarse en conjunto, a pesar de los esfuerzos extraordinarios de Aiden por mantenerlo fuera de ello. Era una traba que le había competido a ambos desde el instante mismo en que empezó su relación…

Un movimiento perturbó el aire. Había alguien más ahí. Eso provocó que su instinto se encendiera y se pusiera en alerta. Escudriñó en los alrededores, buscando, pero el perpetrador ya se había retirado de ese espacio. Suspiró y entornó la mirada. No bien acababa de hacerlo, escuchó un grito desgarrador en el aire que tanto le erizó la piel como lo hizo sentirse sediento… _incluso_ _vivo_. Su olfato se aguzó y su visión se volvió más nítida. La punta de su lengua tocó sus colmillos de inmediato, como reflejo inconsciente. Se movió con rapidez y decidió aprovechar el sonido de los gritos menguantes para encubrir su moción rumbo al lugar donde percibió el movimiento previo. Estaba seguro de que, fuera quien fuera, regresaría al atrio…por Aiden.

En ese caso, sería prudente esperar y encararle antes de que eso sucediera.

 

* * *

_¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Doru…?_

—Doru… —escuchó de nuevo la voz de una muchacha diciéndolo, como si lo llamara. ¿Sería la voz de ella? (¿“ _Ileana”_?) Se le oía muy gentil… Volvió su atención hacia donde la escuchó. Era una joven, sí. Y apenas se le veía un poco mayor que a Allistair: tendría unos 19 o 20 años, quizá…? Sus ojos amielados, pestañas largas y su mirada llena de compasión destacaban de la imagen que registró al verla. Usaba un vestido gris, sin adornos, con cuello redondo y blanco. La falda era larga hasta por debajo de las rodillas y usaba mallones y zapatos negros. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido, impecable, en una coleta a la altura de su nuca con un listón negro.

Allistair parpadeó y luego prestó más atención al lugar en el que estaban que era, si no se equivocaba, el patio de la mansión en una época en la que prosperaba más. La luz y los alrededores le decían que era primavera: el jardín estaba en flor y los pétalos de algunos brotes flotaban en la superficie del agua de la fuente del patio. Allistair vio a un niño sentado en la orilla de ésta. La muchacha de la expresión amable (“ _Ileana…_ ”) estaba en la puerta de la casona. Se oían las voces de niños al fondo, como si estuvieran jugando en otro lado del patio, lejos de Doru.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás? —preguntó… _Ileana_. Doru se quedó callado. Allistair se acercó un poco más a la escena. El niño no se veía de más de siete u ocho años, pero su mirada profunda lo hacía lucir…maduro. Tenía ojos grandes, pestañas muy negras, el cabello corto y lacio. Su ropa, no obstante, coincidía con su expresión grisácea y tristona. Vio cómo la muchacha se le acercó, sonriente, buscándole la cara. Se sentó a su lado y seguía mirándolo. Él observaba, fijo, el balcón de alguna de las habitaciones de arriba. Allistair levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a una muchacha con un camisón blanco que hubiera sido inmaculado de no ser por la enorme mancha de sangre que trazaba su camino desde un profundo corte en su cuello, pasaba por su pecho y coloreaba el resto de su busto. Allistair se estremeció, pero Doru daba la impresión de verlo como algo cotidiano. Ileana levantó la mirada, pero la de ella no se enfocó en la muchacha…a pesar de que era _evidente_ que estaba ahí.

…¿O tal vez para ella no lo era…?

—¿Por qué…no estás con los demás? —repitió Ileana con un ligero temblor en su voz. Cruzó las piernas y amagó el gesto de colocar un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja. Nervios nada más: todo su cabello estaba recogido en su coleta— Es un lindo día. Seguro encontrarás algo que te divierta hacer…

—Los demás no quieren estar conmigo… —dijo Doru y alejó su mirada del balcón donde estaba la muchacha ensangrentada, quien ya había volteado a verlo— Y creo que eso es en lo único en lo que coincidimos… Yo tampoco quiero estar con ellos.

Allistair se sorprendió con la lucidez y las expresiones del niño. Ileana, mientras, hizo una mueca con los labios, como pensativa, y se acercó más a él.

—Um… ¿Y no querrías que diéramos un paseo juntos?

Doru enfocó su mirada en el piso y luego volteó a verla a ella.

—Los demás se burlarán de ti…

—¿Por qué harían eso?

—Porque estás conmigo. Dicen que eres la única lo bastante tonta como para creer que lo que digo es verdad…

—¿Y qué es eso que dices? —Doru se encogió de hombros.

—Que veo gente de mentiras…en todos lados.

Ileana suspiró y apretó los labios. Doru volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez a los pétalos de las flores que habían caído en la fuente y se enfocó en ellos.

—Pues… —comenzó Ileana— Si los ves, es porque están aquí…¿no? No tienes por qué mentir. Y yo sé que tú no me mentirías, así que…no tengo por qué dudar de lo que dices. Que ellos no los puedan ver no significa que no existan, ¿o sí? —pero, cuando ella lo dijo, su expresión se oscureció un poco y algo en el ambiente se desfasó.

Doru, sin embargo, puso su manita sobre la de ella y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ileana lo vio y él le sonrió. Ella le contestó la sonrisa, se puso de pie y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

—Ven. Vamos al jardín. Te ayudará a despejarte un poco —le tomó la mano al niño con suavidad y avanzaron…

Se perdieron en la bruma, entre gritos de auxilio convertidos en un eco constante que lo transportó a otra escena, en el verano esta vez, en la cual Ileana reprendía a unos chicos que se veían mucho más grandes que Doru. Estaban dentro de la casa, donde Allistair, Hala y Markus habían encontrado restos humanos y animales. Sólo que, ahora, el piso estaba limpio, salvo por los montones de juguetes que los niños usaban para divertirse. Doru, no obstante, estaba encorvado en sí mismo, como si le doliera el estómago.

—¡Pídanle disculpas! —exclamó Ileana— ¡Pero ya! ¡Eso no se hace, par de abusivos! Ustedes son más grandes que él…

—¿Y qué vas a hacernos si no le pedimos disculpas? ¡Él se lo buscó! ¡Estaba hablando solo otra vez!

—¡Esa no es excusa! Discúlpense con él ahora mismo o le diré a la señorita directora para que ella los haga escarmentar…

—¡Vámonos ya, Emil! —dijo uno de los muchachos, que tenía pinta de ser el más burlón— O si no te lanzará una de sus llamaradas…

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo siento, pirómana! ¡ _Pirómana_! —gritó el chico llamado Emil e hizo muecas a Ileana. Ella quiso alcanzarlo, pero el chico la esquivó y tomó por la muñeca a su otro amigo.

—¡Deténganse ahí! —los dos huyeron de ella subiendo las escaleras. El resto de los niños habían observado el asunto, pero no querían acercarse porque se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con Doru. Y con Doru todos siempre tenían sus reservas. En cuanto los dos abusivos huyeron de la sala de juegos, los demás niños siguieron con sus actividades e Ileana ayudó a Doru a incorporarse un poco mejor.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó. Doru negó con la cabeza— Vamos a que te revisen en la enfermería y, de paso, vamos con la directora para decirle lo que pasó…

Doru suspiró y eso hizo que el estómago le diera un retortijón que lo dobló de nuevo. Ileana lo esperó hasta que pudiera avanzar y fueron hacia las escaleras. En el segundo piso, entraron a la puerta que estaba justo en medio de ese pasillo y, cuando Ileana iba a tocar para anunciar su llegada, la puerta se abrió por dentro.

—Lamentamos mucho su decisión, señorita Petran… —escucharon la voz de un hombre. Ileana se hizo a un lado y, con ella, Doru y Allistair lo hicieron también.

—Fue como les informé, caballeros… —la voz de una mujer, enérgica y severa, se coló por la puerta— Esta propiedad no está en venta a menos que así lo dispongan las autoridades correspondientes. Y su decisión fue inapelable, como les había advertido…

—De igual forma le agradecemos su amabilidad —dijo otra voz masculina y por fin salieron tres hombres altos y atractivos de la dirección. En cuanto Doru observó a esos tres hombres, su estómago dio un par de retortijones que no tenían nada que ver con los golpes que los otros muchachos le habían asestado antes. El niño se mordió los labios por dentro mientras surgían imágenes frente a sus ojos que Allistair vio también. Vio llamas y vio a Ileana en medio de ellas y vio las sonrisas de esos hombres, justo como las esbozaron cuando salieron de la oficina de la directora: socarronas y llenas de autosuficiencia. La respiración de Allistair se agitó y sintió náuseas. Esos hombres…

_Esos hombres son la perdición de este lugar._

La frase se clavó en el cerebro de Allistair como una flecha. Volteó a ver a Doru y, por un segundo, le dio la impresión de que el niño también había volteado a verlo. Pero…no podía ser, ¿o sí…?

 

 

En cuanto los hombres se fueron, Ileana entró en la oficina de la directora y todo volvió a hacerse confuso: demasiado escándalo. Pero las palabras “pirómana” y la mirada de Doru cuando reconoció su presencia ahí quedaron grabadas en su mente.

 

* * *

—¡Matei! ¡Matei!— Tiberiu llegó al ático con los demás, sin aliento y angustiado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Matei se alertó en cuanto lo escuchó la primera vez y enfocó su atención en él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Viktor… _Ljubomir_ … —Matei abrió los ojos a tope cuando escuchó el nombre de su arrendador. Tiberiu intentó calmarse y respirar hondo para recuperarse de la impresión, la angustia y la sorpresa— Ljubomir está en el atrio de la torre más alta de la casa…¡y está atacando a Viktor!

Matei frunció el entrecejo y peló los dientes. Volteó a ver a los demás, quienes ya estaban en alerta detrás de su líder.

—¡Todos! —exclamó mientras giraba para verlos— ¡Vamos por el muchacho de Ljubomir! Viktor dijo que venía acompañado. Acaben con los que sobran y dejen al que nos interesa con vida —giró de nuevo a ver a Tiberiu—.  ¿Cómo dijeron que es, Tiberiu?

—Cabello largo en una coleta, azulado, ojos dorados… —Matei asintió y bramó casi de inmediato:

—¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Dejen vivo al del cabello largo, azulado y ojos dorados! ¡Al resto, devórenlos! ¡Le demostraremos a Ljubomir que nadie se mete con nuestra gente sin recibir su merecido! ¡Si quiere que el muchacho viva, habrá de escuchar lo que tenemos que exigirle! —se irguió casi por completo y alzó un puño al aire— ¡Por nuestro camarada! ¡Por Viktor! —el resto de los vampiros gritó “¡POR VIKTOR!”, feroz, y partieron juntos a buscar a los jóvenes intrusos. Antes de que Tiberiu pudiera seguirlos, Matei lo detuvo y le habló aparte—: Tú regresa con Viktor. Siempre has sido un elemento fuerte: intenta detener a Ljubomir lo más que puedas hasta que lleguemos a él con el muchacho en nuestro poder para exponer nuestras demandas. Si Viktor sigue vivo, es posible que te sea de ayuda.

—¿Cómo que “si sigue vivo”? —preguntó Tiberiu con voz temblorosa.

Matei desvió la mirada, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y luego se aferró a él con esa misma mano. Suspiró.

—Ve con cuidado. No tardaremos mucho —y partió del lugar. Después del shock, Tiberiu se puso en camino hacia el atrio de nuevo, deseando que el silencio de Matei no hubiera sido más que un efecto dramático deliberado. Viktor era el vampiro más fuerte que él conocía: era imposible que un vampiro de clase alta como Ljubomir, con nada de experiencia en el mundo real (según lo que el mismo Viktor le había dicho), pudiera ganarle en una batalla a alguien que se ejercitaba en el arte del asesino siempre que podía…

_¿Verdad…?_

 

* * *

Pasó apenas un instante antes de que volviera a haber movimiento en el pasillo que conducía al atrio donde estaba Aiden. Un vampiro corpulento caminaba nervioso por el lugar, con la respiración agitada de quien se enfrenta a algo desconocido y, por lo tanto, aterrador. Aminoró el paso, como si esperara ser más sigiloso de esa manera. Kevin bufó una sonrisa: era divertido ver cómo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Su gesto, claro está, fue perceptible y el novato se estremeció cuando lo escuchó.

No obstante, volteó al lugar equivocado, pues Kevin ya se encontraba al lado del joven vampiro, como si lo hubiera acompañado todo este tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kevin desde la oscuridad. Su tono de voz se escuchó más curioso e inocente de lo que esperaba. Lo hacía oírse más joven. El otro vampiro se giró de un salto para verlo.

—¿Q-quién…quién rayos eres tú? —le preguntó él, como respuesta. Su alteración era más que evidente. Kevin sonrió para sí mismo. Al estar más cerca de él pudo confirmar dos cosas: este tipo era más alto y ancho que él; y se trataba de un vampiro joven todavía (máximo unos 25 años de convertido; no aparentaba más de 27). Por eso reaccionaba, de forma inconsciente, como si siguiera siendo humano: su respiración se alteró más y, si tuviera alguno, estaba seguro de que su pulso hubiera empezado a correr.

—Sólo soy un curioso que vaga por aquí —le contestó Kevin, intentando mantener la calma. La agitación de una víctima siempre hacía estragos en el cazador: motivaba a actuar pronto, pero así no se disfrutaba tanto a la presa. Dio un paso hacia en frente y giró para verlo cara a cara.  El otro dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves agitado…

El vampiro, desconcertado todavía, insistió con su primera pregunta:

—¿Quién… _eres_ …tú? —la segunda palabra la impregnó con esa intención mortal que los vampiros usaban para paralizar, abrumar u obtener lo que querían de su interlocutor, por las buenas. Pero era evidente la nula experiencia del novato al utilizarlo: no era contundente. Podría darle una demostración de cómo se hacía…pero tal vez no valía la pena hacerlo.

—No tiene importancia —replicó Kevin con una floritura de su mano en el aire, como si desviara el encanto mal ejecutado del otro, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él, y colocaba ambas manos tras su espalda y daba pasos largos—. Nada más venía a corroborar que todo estuviera en orden. Es que…algunos de mis intereses están involucrados aquí…

Esas palabras surtieron el efecto que esperaba: los ojos del vampiro se abrieron a tope. El carroñero no era tan estúpido como aparentaba y logró atar los cabos sueltos.

—Eres… —dio otro paso atrás mientras seguía mirándolo y empezaba a temblar aún más, con los ojos muy abiertos— E-eres la mascota de Ljubomir…

Un tic hizo acto de presencia en el labio de Kevin, pero se sobrepuso a ello y dijo con amabilidad:

—Me temo que te equivocas: yo no soy mascota de nadie…

Pero el otro no daba luces de haber escuchado la aclaración.

—Viktor me dijo que existía alguien a su disposición, que los vampiros de alto rango solían contar con permisos especiales… —el tic de su labio se alojó en su ojo derecho— Quién diría que sería alguien _como tú_ … —la mirada de Kevin se volvió más amenazante cuando el otro vampiro terminó de hablar con ese tono despreciativo, pero éste parecía demasiado ocupado evaluando a su interlocutor como para darse cuenta de que él también había tocado una fibra sensible y que eso no era del todo prudente— Será sencillo terminar contigo y llevarte con los demás entonces… —el vampiro intentó abalanzarse sobre Kevin, quien estaba muy cerca de él ahora, pero antes de que llegara a hacer cualquier cosa…

— _Detente de una vez_ —dijo con firmeza, sin moverse un ápice más que para decir eso y alzar las cejas en un gesto que indicaba lo poco impresionado que estaba. El vampiro se quedó en su lugar, con un amago de ataque dirigido a Kevin—. Pensé en dejarte ir en cuanto me dijeras lo que necesitaba saber, pero tu actitud me obliga a reconsiderar mi decisión… —Kevin lo miró con desdén y le dijo—: _Vas a pararte derecho… Y me vas a decir qué fue lo que viste y qué fuiste a hacer antes de regresar a este lugar_.

El vampiro intentó oponerse al control. Temblaba para evitar erguirse y se mordía la lengua para evitar decir nada. Kevin lo tomó del hombro con delicadeza y le susurró al oído en una frecuencia más desarmadora:

— _No sirve de nada que te lo hagas más difícil_ —comenzó con voz suave; casi un suspiro. Era una solicitud con pinta de orden constrictora, aunque paulatina— _. Entre más intentes zafarte, más rápido y fuerte caerás, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo. Sólo quiero saber **qué** fue lo que viste y **qué** hiciste antes de regresar aquí_ …

La expresión del vampiro cambió, poco a poco, de amenazante a relajada. Exhaló como si se liberara del enorme peso que implicaba resistirse a la petición de Kevin. Se enderezó con lentitud, como si de repente hubiera dejado de estar en su papel de matón y volviera a la serenidad de una posición natural; y entonces comenzó, menos tenso que antes:

—Vi a Ljubomir… —dijo en una sola emisión— Atacaba a Viktor en el atrio. Fui a avisarle a los demás de eso.

—Bien… —dijo Kevin, pensativo. Lo rodeó. Ya no volteó a verlo para nada— ¿ _Quiénes y cuántos son los demás y dónde están ahora?_

—Los otros vampiros con quienes habitamos aquí. Somos 15, con Viktor. Están buscando a los muchachos que entraron más temprano para emboscarlos y hacerse con el chico del cabello azul.

Kevin entornó los ojos y estuvo a punto de suspirar con exasperación. Luego recordó que no debía perder el control que había ganado sobre él, así que continuó:

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren con el chico del cabello azul? ¿Por qué volviste aquí?_

—Tenerlo como rehén para que Ljubomir acceda a nuestras peticiones. Volví para ayudar a Viktor…

Esta vez, Kevin alzó las cejas y sí se permitió suspirar mientras le daba un par de palmadas al vampiro sobre su hombro derecho, se posicionaba detrás de él y negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, amigo… La buena noticia es que ya no tendrás que entrar ahí porque “Viktor” ya debe estar muerto; la mala es que…mucho me temo que has mandado a tus amigos a terminar de la misma forma…

—¿De qué…hablas? —el vampiro seguía perdido en la bruma de su encanto.

—Hm. Los muchachos contra quienes los enviaste a luchar son licántropos —dijo como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, mientras le quitaba una basurita del hombro—. Lo más probable es que tu gente no sobreviva… Pero, _si te sirve de consuelo_ —antes de que pudiera deshacerse del hechizo vocal que pesaba sobre él, Kevin ensartó una daga de plata detrás del vampiro novato que le atravesó el corazón. Escuchó un jadeo involuntario escapando de su nariz y sus labios y lo sintió convulsionar por el contacto de ese metal en específico con sus entrañas—, _tus pensamientos no habrán de girar en torno a la culpa y podrás esperarlos allá adonde vayan…_ —cortó con la daga hacia arriba, para abrir su corazón polvoriento; hacia abajo, para que el polvo cayera a donde debían estar el hígado y el estómago; y luego hacia los lados, como si hiciera un revoltijo con la polvareda que estaba en lugar de sus órganos vitales. No sangró ni una sola gota, lo cual denotaba su pésima alimentación, pero Kevin inhaló aire por la boca con satisfacción mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo del otro empezaba a volverse pesado y semejante a una marioneta de aserrín sin titiritero. Le dio un ligero empujón y el cuerpo cayó, inerte, al piso. La herida no cerró pero se tiñó de un color parecido al de la morcilla.

Kevin observó el cuerpo estático. Si mal no recordaba sus lecturas de hacía tantos años, ésta era una forma por demás sencilla de deshacerse de un vampiro novato. Quizá hubiera estado bien traer algo de agua. El fuego, sabía, estaba prohibido en este lugar. No querían darle motivos a la protectora de la casa para empezar una catástrofe…

—Aah, qué torpe. Ni siquiera supe su nombre… —murmuró Kevin para sí mismo, pero alguien llegó detrás de él y le dijo:

—Oh, no. ¿ _Dónde_ quedaron tus modales? —volteó al sonido de esa voz en sumo conocida y sarcástica. Entre las sombras, Aiden se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada severa. Kevin alzó las cejas.

—Debí dejarlos en casa —dijo, mientras regresaba su atención al cuerpo del fulano que acababa de asesinar—. De todos modos, no valía la pena. Su actitud dejó mucho que desear… Me llamó “mascota de Ljubomir” —frunció la nariz, indignado.

Aiden se acercó, lento y en silencio, y se asomó a ver al cadáver por encima del hombro derecho de Kevin.

—Así que… Tiberiu —murmuró—. ¿Era muy necesario matarlo?

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta respecto al querido “Viktor” —dijo, burlón.

—Eso fue diferente… —comenzó Aiden, pero Kevin lo interrumpió.

—Ah, claro —su tono no cambió ni un ápice—. Las circunstancias fueron distintas, pero es cierto, también, que ni tú ni yo tuvimos de otra, ¿no es así? Tú no podías permitir que hubiera alguien tan asertivo dentro de tu propiedad, en medio de tantos inconformes, y yo no podía permitir que _Tiberiu_ te causara más problemas luego de que lograste deshacerte de la raíz del asunto. Y, de todas maneras,  el pobre ya me había dicho todo lo que necesitábamos saber… Si no lo mataba yo, iba a intentar matarme él… Lo vieras por donde lo vieras, no tenía opción…

— _La tenías_ —dijo Aiden, tranquilo—. Podrías, por ejemplo, haberte quedado en casa —Kevin bufó.

—Necesitaba algo de aire. Y verificar que no te metieras en problemas era una buena opción para hacer un poco de ejercicio… O, al menos, sonaba más interesante que salir a dar una aburrida caminata nocturna —Aiden se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de Kevin.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo entonces? —dijo, aunque no sonaba derrotado aún.

—Lo mismo que te dijo la fulana esa: van a emboscar a tus niños pero sólo quieren vivo a Addens… —Kevin sonaba mucho más molesto de lo que debería— Creen que, si lo tienen con ellos, accederás a sus demandas.

Kevin no tuvo que voltear a verlo para saber que Aiden estaba intranquilo. Aun así, se mantuvieron en posición y, luego de reflexionar, Aiden concluyó en voz alta:

—No voy a intervenir. A pesar de que son bastantes, no es nada que ellos no sean capaces de manejar, más en las circunstancias en las que se encuentran sus oponentes… Pero —agregó y Kevin sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se tensaba contra el suyo—…quiero estar presente. Hay algo que me interesa ver.

Kevin respiró hondo y perdió su mirada en la oscuridad. Se mordió los labios por dentro y luego suspiró, derrotado:

—Bien. Pero iremos juntos —fue el turno de Aiden de suspirar. No le entusiasmaba la idea de que Kevin estuviera ahí. Nunca le había gustado que estuviera con él en este tipo de situaciones. No porque no disfrutara de su presencia, ni porque no supiera defenderse por su cuenta. Era muy capaz, pero si quisieran utilizarlo para desarmarlo…el asunto no terminaría bien para nadie.

La misma voz de Kevin lo sacó de sus reflexiones

—¿Está bien?

A regañadientes, Aiden asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al antiguo salón de bailes. Siempre era más sencillo orientarse desde ahí.

 

* * *

—Ya está empezando a enfriar —Allistair escuchó entre la bruma la misma voz severa que pertenecía a la directora—. Señorita Ionescu, señorita Ungur, hagan el favor de encender el fuego para calentar las habitaciones de los niños. Y asegúrense de que la señorita Vãduva no se acerque a ustedes cuando estén ocupadas con eso…

—Sobre todo si no queremos que las llamas nos ataquen como la otra vez… —voces burlonas, gestos ridículos. Doru esperaba justo al lado de la puerta y Allistair estaba de pie, frente a la fachada de madera. Las voces venían de adentro— La pequeña Vãduva es la novia del demonio. Si la dejamos cerca del fuego, él vendrá por nosotras también —se oyeron risitas alrededor hasta que…

—¡Basta con los comentarios! —exclamó la directora y las voces se acallaron— Son medidas de seguridad, querida —por el cambio de tono, se entendía que hablaba directo con Ileana ahora—. Ya ha tenido suficientes accidentes. Mejor encárguese de alistar a los niños para dormir junto con la señorita Anghelescu…

—Sí, señorita —dijo la voz de Ileana, con tristeza contenida. Doru se sentó en el piso al lado de la puerta y encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras, adentro, seguían alistando detalles para la cena y la hora de dormir. Allistair seguía viendo la puerta de frente. Doru volteó a verlo de nuevo. Allistair se estremeció al sentir su mirada sobre él y, cuando decidió encararlo…

Ileana salió de la habitación, antes que ninguna de las otras. Doru se puso de pie y caminó detrás de ella, ignorando a Allistair de nuevo. Ileana escuchó sus pasos a su lado y exhaló su sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡Doru! —se puso una mano en el pecho sin detenerse. Allistair vio los ojos de la muchacha. Antes de encontrarse a Doru, estaba a dos de llorar— M-me asustaste. No deberías estar aquí…

—¿Siguen molestándote con el fuego? —le preguntó sin mayor preámbulo. Ileana respiró hondo y tardó un poco en contestar.

—Pues… _sí_ … —dijo, luego de un rato en el que caminaron en silencio. Su voz se oía entrecortada—. Pero… —se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes que sólo lo dicen por divertirse…

—¡Yo! —exclamó el niño. Esta vez, Ileana sí se detuvo porque lo vio algo sobresaltado. Doru apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró Ileana. Allistair se sintió indeciso y agitado. Su corazón empezó a ir muy rápido, como si lo que Doru estaba a punto de decir le afectara a él de alguna forma… _¿Qué rayos…?_

—Yo entiendo…por qué el fuego se acerca a ti… —Ileana frunció el entrecejo. El corazón de Allistair le dificultaba el respirar. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, como había hecho Ileana antes, y siguió presenciando la escena.

—Han sido accidentes, Doru… —dijo ella en tono cortante y siguió avanzando. Doru se puso a su par, igual que Allistair.

—No… El fuego tiene… —la duda seguía alojada en su corazón. Sentía que debía decirlo, pero quizá la asustaría más si lo hacía.

_Afinidad…_

—El fuego tiene… — _Afinidad… Pero no puedo decirle así. Va a pensar que ella es la mala_ — El fuego te…te _detesta_. Por eso se acerca a ti, por eso te… _te ataca_.

Ileana ya no se detuvo, pero su mirada se fijó en el camino. Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de los niños sin decir nada. Allistair volteó a verla. Sus ojos perdieron su cualidad cristalina. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero las limpió tan pronto como pudo con su mano derecha. Cuando llegaron a la puerta adonde debían entrar, Ileana volvió a dirigirse a Doru sin mirarlo.

—No vuelvas a decir eso… _A nadie_ , Doru. Por favor —abrió la puerta para dejar que el niño entrara y, en cuanto lo hizo, las luces volvieron a apagarse. Era una amplia habitación. Había unas diez camitas replegadas con sus cabeceras contra las paredes. Desde la ventana se veía una única y tremenda luz anaranjada. Allistair se dio la vuelta y se percató de que estaba en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la puerta, a pesar de que hacía sólo un segundo había estado parado bajo el marco de la entrada. Vio cómo algunos de los niños en las camitas empezaban a removerse. A su lado derecho, sin embargo, Doru seguía sin estremecerse siquiera. Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, desde afuera. Era una muchacha que Allistair no había visto antes, pero seguro era alguna de las que trabajaba junto con Ileana ahí ( _Adriana…_ ). Casi no lograba escuchar su voz, sólo logró entender que debían salir de ahí. A pesar de que era invierno, hacía algo de calor. Allistair volteó de nuevo, tranquilo, y vio a Doru en su cama mientras los demás corrían hacia la salida.

Un tiempo después, cuando los gritos y el ajetreo se volvieron más escandalosos, Doru por fin despertó. La puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo, pero el humo se filtraba por debajo de ella. Allistair sintió la angustia acumulándose en su pecho a velocidad alarmante… Empezó a respirar de más. Pésima idea: tragaba mucho del humo que ya había logrado entrar, y no podía evitarlo, y eso lo bloqueaba más. Los pasos pesados de afuera le alteraban los nervios, la casa tronaba, alguien aporreaba la puerta de nuevo, oía la voz de Ileana buscando a Doru… Y Allistair empezó a sollozar y a hipar. Y corrió junto con Doru (quien estaba en la misma situación que él) rumbo a la puerta. En cuanto llegó ahí, Ileana logró abrir y la vio con su camisón de dormir, una bata encima y el castaño cabello alborotado y apenas amarrado. Todo coincidía con lo que Doru ya sabía y lo que Allistair había visto. Y eso sólo empeoraba su angustia. Sabía cómo iba a terminar todo y aun así…

El humo que se había apelmazado del otro lado de la puerta se coló adentro de la habitación en cuanto Ileana entró a ella. La luz anaranjada se veía más amenazante ahora y se escuchaba a la casa colapsando en sí misma. Doru gritó de miedo y lo único que Allistair podía percibir en su cabeza era un ciclo de palabras ininteligibles. Ileana tomó al niño y lo envolvió en una manta, desesperada. Lo cargó y Allistair los siguió, a pie, mientras Doru gemía, asustado. Conforme más gritaba Doru, Allistair más sentía cómo su cabeza flotaba en el humo. Escuchó a Ileana respirando con fuerza. Ella también estaba llorando. Allistair podía sentir la angustia de la muchacha en su corazón… Doru ya no gritaba… Y esas palabras irreconocibles en su cabeza cada vez hacían más y más sentido…

_Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… Todo es mi culpa y el fuego no amaina… ¿Por qué no se va?_

El pecho de Ileana empezó a llenarse de humo también. _¿Cómo salir? ¿Cómo apagar todo esto? ¿Cómo evitar escuchar a los niños aterrados? ¿Cómo sacar a Doru de ahí y llevarlo a la seguridad?_ Las piernas ya no le querían responder y se le vencieron las rodillas en cuanto logró bajar las escaleras. Éstas colapsaron detrás de ella, de manera que quedó un hoyo en medio de los escalones y la madera ardió en el piso del salón de juegos. Ileana intentó ponerse de pie, con Doru entre sus brazos, pero su cabeza estaba perdida entre el humo, la desesperación, y la pesadez de las piernas y de sus propios pensamientos.

_Es mi culpa, es mi culpa… No pude protegerlos, no pude…proteger a la casa de mí misma… Déjanos ya. Déjanos en paz…_

Ileana quedó derribada en medio del salón de juegos. La luz de la luna que solía colarse por el tragaluz era opacada por las nubes del invierno y el humo que, cada vez más, empañaba el cristal del domo del techo. El fuego saboreaba cada uno de los pilares de la casa. El calor ya no la abrumaba. Escuchó las risas que tanto la habían aterrado desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Con su último aliento, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a las llamas acercándose y arropándola a ella y a Doru pero, sobre todo, vio a las figuras oscuras y sus sonrisas burlonas…similares a las de los hombres que habían querido comprar el edificio. Allistair pudo ver su carita manchada por el carbón acumulado en el ambiente y sentía cómo las lágrimas que aún estaban en las mejillas de Ileana se reflejaban con las que se habían escapado de sus propios ojos…

Y en ese instante…Ileana lo vio a él. Enfocó su mirada en él, y él entendió. Allistair entendió con esa mirada. Allistair lo supo en cuanto ella dejó escapar su último suspiro y las llamas se la tragaron a ella y a Doru. Supo en cuanto, de la nada, el fuego se desvaneció, todo se quedó en penumbra y regresaba al presente, a la casa vieja que olía a humedad y a sangre y a muerte…

Allistair entendió al fin…

—No fuiste tú, _Ileana…_ —los ojos de Allistair se enfocaron por segunda vez, de forma consciente, en los de la muchacha quemada que lo guiaba. Y ella, para su sorpresa, le devolvió la mirada…

Su arrebato de conciencia le costó caro. Allistair se percató demasiado tarde de que estaba intentando caminar sobre el abismo. Y no a manera de metáfora: había tratado de acercarse a ella después de cruzar un barandal quemado que daba directo al vacío. Por fortuna, alguien se dio cuenta de ello antes de que el terror alcanzara a permear toda la cara del muchacho, que el hoyo provocado por el vértigo y la repentina ausencia de piso bajo su pie izquierdo se formara por completo, o de que siquiera la joven quemada se hubiera esfumado de ahí, con una mirada tan aterrada como la que sintió apoderándose de sus propios ojos. Y, por supuesto, antes de que cayera, sin remedio ni escalas, hasta la antigua sala de juegos de la casona que, por cierto, estaba tres pisos por debajo de donde él se encontraba.

“Aire… Aire… ¿Qué…?” Palabras en ciclo en su cabeza de nuevo, un zumbido en los oídos y la sensación de vacío aún colgaba de sus piernas y las volvía pesadas. Falto de aire y con el pecho a reventar por culpa de la taquicardia; con los ojos muy abiertos y enfocados en el piso; con el tórax adolorido del lado izquierdo y aún perdido en su revoltijo mental, hizo esfuerzos titánicos por regresar de lleno a la realidad. Había un peso encima de él que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor resultado de su accidentada respiración ni con el de su estómago revuelto. Eso lo ayudó a distinguir mejor qué era lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó un montón de veces y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el piso polvoso. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, como si buscaran aferrarse a algo con desesperación, y temblaban. Sentía la respiración de alguien más cerca de su oreja.

Poco a poco, esa respiración se convirtió en palabras.

—No… _vuelvas_ … _Jamás_ te atrevas… _En la vida_ …vuelvas a hacer…esto. No…

De reojo, con mucho esfuerzo, enfocó su mirada en un mechón de cabello blanco que cayó con delicadeza y rozó su mejilla. Escuchó pasos desesperados detrás de Hala… Sí, ella había evitado su caída… Ella lo había salvado. Otra vez. Y esos pasos que disminuían su velocidad eran, en definitiva, de…

—M-Ma-Markus… —alcanzó a musitar Allistair. Sus dientes castañeaban y su mandíbula se negaba a relajarse. Markus se acuclilló al lado de ambos y tomó a Hala por el brazo con dulzura casi devota para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. A ella también se le notaba tensa. Prueba de ello fue la dificultad con la que se separó de Allistair. Detrás de Markus llegó Morrison con Dylan bajo el brazo. Dylan lo vio con ojos muy abiertos por el miedo y Morrison, quien lo observaba como si se compadeciera de él, asistió a Allistair para poder levantarlo mientras insistía en preguntarle si estaba bien. Allistair no respondía: suficiente esfuerzo implicaba el sostenerle la mirada a Markus (para tratarse de un solo ojo, era toda una hazaña). O quizá era que la impresión seguía pasándole factura y no le permitía enfocarse bien.

Luego de un momento de tenso silencio, durante el cual Markus intentó ser de apoyo para Hala y ésta se cansó de asegurarle que estaba bien, el joven del parche dijo a Allistair:

—¿Crees poder caminar? —Allistair asintió con la cabeza. Era mucho más sencillo que intentar mantenerla firme, después de todo.

—S-sí… Creo que sí…

—Hazlo entonces —Markus volteó a ver a Hala y luego a Morrison. Continuó—: nos vamos.

Morrison asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de tomar a Allistair para llevárselo cuando éste contestó:

—Vayan ustedes —la firmeza repentina de su voz provocó que todos voltearan a verlo, desconcertados. La mirada de Markus se volvió aguda, como si intentara hacer énfasis en la evidente importancia del punto que acababa de establecer, pero Allistair ya no lo miraba. Estaba poniendo atención a su propio cuerpo para encontrar una forma de ponerse de pie sin marearse. Su lado izquierdo seguía adolorido, pero era comprensible: fue ahí donde cayó todo su peso luego de que Hala lo pescó en el aire. No había de qué preocuparse. Seguro sanaría en un santiamén.

—Ally… —comenzó Dylan con voz ronca. Allistair levantó la mirada para verlo. Su cerebro apenas registró conscientemente que su amigo _ya estaba ahí_ …y recordó que lo estuvieron buscando —a él y a Morrison, en realidad— antes de que todo esto se desatara. Aunque, a diferencia de Morrison, Dylan se veía terrible: su cara y ropa estaban sucias y, no conforme con eso, estaba lleno de rasguños en la cara, tenía una cortada profunda que cruzaba sus labios (culpable de que su suéter estuviera manchado de sangre) y se le veía muy adolorido pero, sobre todo, mucho más preocupado por Allistair que por sí mismo. Allistair le respondió de la única manera que podía en ese momento: enfocando su atención en él, sin decir nada más, impresionado por la condición en la que se encontraba.

—Es peligroso que te quedes aquí por tu cuenta… —comenzó Morrison, pues Dylan no parecía capaz de decir mucho. Allistair volteó a verlo ahora, pero alcanzó a percibir cómo Dylan asentía con la cabeza como si hubiera dado voz a lo que él quería decir— Pero también es peligroso si nos quedamos todos. No es un lugar seguro para nadie, Allistair.

Allistair se mordió los labios por dentro y suspiró:

—Tienes _mucha_ razón. Pero si nadie hace nada para que éste se vuelva un lugar más seguro, cosas extrañas o “sin explicaciones lógicas” seguirán pasando aquí. Y no sólo eso. Es obvio que nadie, nunca, se ha aventurado a entender la historia completa…

—¿De _qué_ hablas? —gruñó Markus. Allistair se giró hacia él y por fin pudo mantener la mirada firme. Ambos fruncían el ceño, aunque Allistair de una forma más absorta que a la defensiva y Markus intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón de una forma más agresiva— ¡ _Esa mujer estuvo a punto de matarte_!

Allistair lo miró un instante y luego replicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

—Fue culpa mía por no poner atención, y siento mucho haberlos asustado. Pero ella no es la única que está atrapada aquí y necesito saber…

—¿Qué dices? —intervino Hala, un poco más tranquila que antes.

—Digo que el suyo no es el único espíritu en esta mansión. Pero quiero saber por qué…ella es la presencia más recurrente y nítida. Creo que ella es la más fuerte de todos los que están atrapados en este lugar y, por tanto, puede ayudarnos a entender…  

—El que sea tan fuerte es una razón más para largarnos de aquí… —lo interrumpió Markus entre dientes.

—O puede ser una razón más para que me dejen terminar con esto —replicó Allistair, aún pensativo. Al ver la mirada de Markus, hizo una mueca con la boca y suspiró—. Es en serio, Markus. Y no lo digo por hacerme el valiente. Si de algo estoy consciente justo ahora es de que, de todos nosotros, soy el que menos posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir si se me ocurriera enfrentarme a quienes sean o cuantos sean que estén invadiendo este lugar. _Bueno, tal vez sería más complicado para Dylan_ —volteó a ver a Dylan, pero él no estaba prestándole atención, así que volvió con Markus—.  Y también sé que, de todos nosotros, soy el único que…los podría localizar. Pero no quiero que ustedes se queden aquí por mi culpa. Lo más sensato es que se vayan porque, es cierto, es peligroso y, por supuesto, es absurdo ponerse en esta situación riesgosa cuando a ninguno de nosotros nos incumbe esto en primer lugar. Pero es algo que…debo hacer, por mi cuenta —“Y por mí”. Eso no quiso decirlo en voz alta porque seguía reacio a compartir su realidad con los demás… Aunque su habilidad ya fuera más que evidente para ellos en estas circunstancias.

—¿Y qué rayos piensas hacer? —preguntó Morrison, pues daba la impresión de que Markus y Hala habían quedado mudos por la sarta de tonterías que acababan de escuchar.

—No tengo idea… —Markus puso su ojo en blanco y murmuró: “Ahí va el genio otra vez”.

—Allistair… —dijo Hala con lentitud, como si intentara hacerlo entrar en razón de esa manera, pero con mucha incredulidad contenida en la voz—. _Por favor_ … Piensa un segundo: esa… Ese _espectro_ …estuvo a punto de matarte…

—Pero… No fue así en realidad, ¿o sí? —dijo Dylan de repente y todos voltearon a verlo desconcertados. Dylan no veía a ninguno. Estaba recordando—: Ella… Ella no quería matar a Allistair —el desconcierto de Hala y Markus se hizo más evidente, pero Morrison frunció el ceño como si reflexionara en torno a la idea descabellada de Dylan. Allistair, por su parte, quería escuchar su perspectiva.

—¿ _Pero qué diablos…_? —dijo Hala, incrédula— En serio, ¿ninguno de ustedes vio o sintió lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Hasta tú temías por su seguridad! —el tono que usaba era muy agudo, raro en ella. Era como si estuviera evitando con todas sus fuerzas el gritarles para hacerlos entrar en razón de una vez.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que… Es que se asustó. Se veía en su cara. _Ella_ se asustó —dijo Dylan, aún pensativo, haciendo caso omiso de la desesperación de la muchacha—. Fue hasta que Allistair reaccionó y le dijo… _lo que sea que le haya dicho_ …que ella lo soltó, como si hubiera perdido la concentración en cuanto Ally abrió la boca. Pero no se le veía agresiva…

—Como si no fuera su intención hacerle daño… —terminó Morrison. La atención de todos se desvió ahora en su dirección— Dylan tiene razón. Fue un asunto circunstancial: a todos nos tomó por sorpresa porque ella nunca fue una amenaza para él. Tú misma lo dijiste, Hala. Incluso tuvieron que calmar a Dylan para evitar que fuera hacia Allistair, ¿no es así? —miró cuestionador a Hala. Ella apretó los labios de nuevo, como si no supiera qué decir y Markus miraba a Morrison directo a la cara, como si le pidiera que abundara en su argumento— Cuando Allistair cayó y nos tomó desprevenidos…no fue porque ella quisiera lastimarlo, era más bien…como si él hubiera estado en la misma sintonía que ella y, de repente, su conexión se hubiera cortado.

Hala seguía mirándolos, reacia a creer lo que escuchaba, pero un poco más dudosa de su propia convicción. Markus, no obstante, fue quien decidió no quedarse con la duda:

—¿Coincides, Allistair? ¿O sólo son conjeturas al azar? —le preguntó, en lugar de especular. El muchacho aludido suspiró y dijo:

—Así fue —e insistió de nuevo—. Yo también vi cómo se asustó cuando me soltó sin querer. Es la primera vez que la veo cambiar su expresión. Cuando me encontré con ella, frente a frente, en el cuarto de por allá, no sentí miedo, como sí pasó la primera vez que nos encontramos. Y… —apretó las manos en puños porque le costaba mucho aceptar lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era algo que de verdad sentía que debía asumir de una vez por todas. En su cabeza, afloró el recuerdo de la primera conversación que tuvo con Aiden en _Umquam_ y eso, de alguna forma, lo envalentonó para continuar—: Tengo el deber de ayudarla. De saber qué pasa aquí. Por eso…me llamaron. Por eso querían que volviera… Por eso debía regresar aquí esta noche…

Markus lo miró, como si lo evaluara, pero no de una forma molesta… Sino como si en serio considerara sus palabras. Volteó a ver a Hala, quien se veía un poco más tranquila luego de escuchar a Allistair confirmando lo que dijeron su primo y Dylan. Ella también vio a Markus y, luego de compartir una sola mirada, Markus asintió, Hala suspiró y se enfocó en Allistair de nuevo. No obstante, fue Markus quien volvió a hablar:

—Si ese es el caso…entonces no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos contigo. Si esta mujer es tan poderosa, lo más probable es que necesites ayuda para no volver a caerte del techo… —Markus se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos. Allistair estaba a punto de contestarle algo, pero Hala intervino de inmediato:

—Yo te ayudaré a invocarla de nuevo —le dijo Hala mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su sudadera un morralito de piel—. Tal vez no puedas mantenerla aquí por mucho tiempo, pero al menos será lo suficiente como para hablar con ella y saber qué necesita para irse en paz. Morrison y Markus se quedarán con Dylan mientras tanto para curarlo.

Allistair volvió a sentir que la lucecita de hacía un rato se encendía en su pecho. Sin planearlo, sin querer, le sonrió a Hala, a Dylan, a Markus y a Morrison.

—Muchas gracias… —las palabras se escaparon de su garganta, como balbuceo. Era tan genuino que su pecho empezó a temblar.

Markus bufó una sonrisa y puso su ojo en blanco, pero su respuesta no fue burlona.

—Así se hacen las cosas en manada —la luz en el pecho de Allistair se hizo más grande y se quedó sin habla.

Aunque el gusto les duraría muy poco.

—Vaya, vaya… Conque estos son los niños de Ljubomir… —una voz rasposa que erizaba el cuero hizo que todos voltearan hacia arriba. Ahí vieron a un hombre que, de no ser porque estaba de pie en la pared, hubieran confundido con un vagabundo cualquiera: su cabello largo, cenizo y grasoso se separaba en rastas naturales de mugre, sus manos estaban sucias con ollín y carbón, como si pasara el tiempo jugueteando en el piso de esa casa, y la ropa que usaba lucía como sacada del basurero…o como si hubiera pertenecido a una persona asesinada, hace mucho tiempo, de manera brutal, pues estaba llena de manchas de sangre secas. Allistair tuvo una regresión a la imagen de la muchacha que Doru había visto en uno de los balcones de la casa: sangre encima de ella… Sus sentidos se aguzaron y su espalda se erizó mientras las presencias corpóreas aumentaban en las cercanías.

Estaban rodeados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya les cayó el chamuco :V ¡A todos! :V
> 
> Pinche AO3 me borró el comentario completo ¬3¬ Ya no quiero nada.
> 
> Éste es el capi más mamalón de todos. El que sigue está lleno de putazos, so, yeah: "yo quiero batallas y monstruos"...a medias XD
> 
> Ileana y Doru son mis bebés y los amo. A los vampiros extras y a los del Zvonist no, así que échenselos, alv XD
> 
> Faltan sólo dos capítulos más :B


	5. Gălăgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de Allistair y sus amigos cambian cuando los vampiros aparecen en escena. Markus y Morrison consiguen algo de tiempo mientras Hala se lleva a Dylan y Allistair a un lugar seguro para poder hablar con el espíritu principal de la casona y entender la maldición que pesa sobre ella cuando, de repente…¿la casa se incendia de nuevo, con ellos adentro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down.

En cuanto Aiden y Kevin llegaron al salón de baile, escucharon voces en el tercer piso, justo encima de ellos. A toda velocidad, sin decirse nada, ambos se enfilaron para allá, con cuidado de no ser detectados por quien fuera que estuviera ahí. Aiden sabía que debían tener cuidado, no sólo para evitar que se percataran de su presencia los demás vampiros o los muchachos, sino para pasar inadvertidos por todos los espíritus que se habían asentado en la casa desde los tiempos del mismo Mocanescu e, incluso, por explícita invitación de él.

Llegaron al tercer piso… Y fue entonces que Aiden se dio cuenta de que la sensación en el ambiente no era la misma. En general, la densidad del aire en esa propiedad podía cortarse con el dedo. En esta ocasión, esa misma densidad había sido trastocada: era inestable, y la tensión estaba a punto de quebrarse…

No sin antes dar batalla, por supuesto.

Eso significaba que el acto ya se había puesto en moción.

Aiden colocó su brazo como barrera frente al pecho de Kevin, antes de que avanzara más, y los dos se camuflaron entre las sombras, en el mismo cuadrante en el que estaban los jóvenes entrometidos junto con los otros vampiros que ahí habitaban, para ver y escuchar lo mejor que pudieran sin involucrarse demasiado o delatar su presencia en las cercanías. A fin de cuentas, ese era el plan: ver, no formar parte del juego.

Desde ahí, a lo lejos, pudieron ver cómo los tres chicos licántropos —Hala, Markus y Morrison— se colocaron alrededor del amigo castaño (y, en esta ocasión, maltrecho) de Allistair para protegerlo, y cómo Allistair mismo se unió a la formación de los demás tan pronto como pudo. Las miradas de los chicos estaban posadas en las paredes a su alrededor, pero sus captores estaban amparados por las tinieblas. Aiden entornó los ojos y un tic tiró de su labio superior sin que él se diera cuenta, aunque sentía la sombra de la ira amenazando con apoderarse de sus entrañas. Optó por, mejor, levantar la mirada para distraerse y se percató de que ahí, con los pies plantados sobre la pared, estaba también el viejo Matei, líder de los vampiros que habitaban en el ático, y fanático contemporáneo del antiguo dueño de esa casona. Se le notaba hambriento y mucho más demacrado de lo que lo había visto nunca pero, incluso en esas circunstancias, seguía sin quitársele lo fanfarrón. En ese momento, se esforzaba por darse tremendos aires de grandeza, como lo hiciera su señor Mocanescu cuando todavía se pavoneaba por esos pasillos en sus años de “gloria”.

—¡Si no son más que unos mocosos! —lo oyó decir. Las risas de sus paleros se escucharon a su alrededor. Venían de las paredes, del techo. Los chicos estaban a su merced de la forma en que se viera…

La mano de Aiden se apretó en un puño. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. La ira perforó un agujero a la altura de su estómago… _¿Cómo se atrevía, aun cuando_ sabía _que le pertenecían a alguien más?_

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Hala, la muchacha, calmada y en voz baja. Markus, el chico del parche, volteó e hizo un conteo rápido.

—Entre diez y trece —susurró al final. El más grande, Morrison, era quien más concentrado se veía. No emitía un solo sonido y estaba listo para la batalla. Algo se tranquilizó un poco dentro de Aiden al ver esa mirada aguda. _Aunque sólo un poco_ —. No alcanzo a percibirlos con claridad. Pero estoy seguro de que son vampiros…

—¡“Que son vampiros”, dice el niñito! —exclamó Matei. Los demás se rieron todavía más. Parecían una masa amorfa cuya cabeza estaba prendada a la pared— _¡Claro que somos vampiros!_ Éste ha sido nuestro territorio desde que nuestro señor Mocanescu se desvaneció de la faz de esta Tierra pútrida. ¡Deben informarse más antes de entrar sin invitación a la morada de los seres de la noche! Porque una vez dentro… _no habrán de salir_. Al menos no con vida —Matei se dejó caer al piso por fin y, entonces, gritó con más entusiasmo del que debería permitirse en esa asquerosa cara descompuesta por los años y la falta de alimento—: ¡A ELLOS!

Aiden estuvo a punto de ir hacia allá en cuanto los vampiros se acercaron a atacar a los niños pero, mientras el muchacho humano (¿Dylan? No recordaba bien ni le importaba…) empezaba a gritar, Kevin detuvo a Aiden por el brazo y lo sostuvo con firmeza contra la pared.

— _Dijiste que no intervendrías, ¿recuerdas?_ —dijo entre dientes. A lo lejos, Markus y Morrison repelían la torpe ofensiva de los vampiros que se habían arrojado a atacarlos. Les llegaban de todas direcciones y Aiden apretaba los dientes con fuerza casi animal al tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kevin.

— _¡Pero son mi propiedad…!_ —gruñó. No pensaba, sólo sentía cómo el ardor de la ira corroía sus adentros y la boca le sabía a hiel. Kevin luchó para mantenerlo contra la pared. A lo lejos, Aiden vio a Allistair tomando a su amigo humano por la muñeca izquierda y llevándoselo de ahí al tiempo que Matei gritaba desde su posición:

—¡Dejen al del cabello azul con vida! ¡Lo necesitamos para la audiencia con Ljubomir! ¡Acaben con los demás! —Aiden estuvo a punto de romperle el brazo a Kevin para zafarse e ir a rasgarle el cuello a Matei para que dejara de meterse con sus cosas, pero Kevin lo sostenía con una fortaleza increíble para la complexión de la que gozaba.

— _No intervendrías, con un demonio_ —dijo con más intensidad, como si intentara calmarlo con el encanto vampírico que él mismo le había enseñado a usar. Kevin le sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos ahora y se colocó justo en frente de él—. _¿Me entiendes? ¡Mírame!_ —Aiden seguía intentando ver cómo los muchachos se defendían. Más vampiros se dejaron ir para atacarlos, pero Morrison se puso justo en frente de ellos y Markus bramó desde un lugar detrás del grandote:

—¡Cambio de planes! ¡Hala! ¡Llévate a Allistair y a Dylan para que puedan hacer la invocación! ¡Morrison y yo nos encargamos de estos!

—¡Sí! —gritó ella. Corrió hacia Allistair, lo tomó de la muñeca que tenía libre (como hiciera el muchacho antes con su amigo) y se llevó a él y a Dylan, corriendo, al segundo piso.

—¡Allá van! ¡Eliminen a la chiquilla y al otro! —gritó Matei, seguro, entre las sombras. En el momento en que los otros se abalanzaban sobre Hala y Dylan, Aiden intentó deshacerse del agarre de Kevin con más ahínco. En el campo de batalla, mientras tanto, Markus y Morrison se habían propuesto no dejar pasar a los vampiros que iban contra el trío de jóvenes que se internó en la oscuridad del piso inferior. En un parpadeo, Markus tomó a uno de ellos por el brazo y lo regresó por donde vino, con brío, para arrojarlo contra otros dos que iban por sus amigos; Morrison embistió contra otros tres que intentaron escabullirse frente a él y se los llevó arrastrando sin dificultad alguna, como si se tratara de un tacleo estratégico en algún partido de futbol de la escuela. No obstante, al tiempo que caían los seis vampiros repelidos por ambos, dos más se lanzaron hacia ellos por los costados, otro por la espalda, y tres últimos, aún escondidos entre las sombras, lograron escabullirse al segundo piso donde Allistair y los demás fueron a buscar refugio. Aiden no pudo más y se soltó de Kevin para ir rumbo al lugar en el que Allistair y sus amigos intentaban esconderse y, así, evitar que su propiedad saliera mancillada de alguna forma…

Ya había pasado una vez. No toleraría una segunda insolencia.

…

Del otro lado, en ese mismo instante, Markus ya se había planteado como objetivo principal el acabar con el líder de sus atacantes, quien intentaba mantenerse tan alejado de la batalla como podía. Su problema era su incapacidad de quedarse callado y delataba, de esa manera, su posición en el tablero: su avanzadilla estaría perdida sin las indicaciones que él les daba. Así que, mientras Morrison se ocupaba de otro de los vampiros para noquearlo con un golpazo en la frente (que le pulverizó el cráneo contra el piso) y, de inmediato, un par de hembras recién recuperadas se le echaban encima para que soltara a su víctima, Markus corrió en dirección al más viejo de todos para callarlo de una buena vez.

—¡VIENE HACIA MÍ! —exclamó Matei, burlón, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba el niño del parche. El resto de los vampiros, tres machos y tres hembras que habían terminado antes en el piso, gruñeron al acercarse a Markus, como para intimidarlo. Éste giró hacia su izquierda y encaró primero a los dos machos y a la hembra que le llegaron por ese lado. Se detuvo de repente y se lanzó a la más cercana con un bramido atronador. Con sus manos, tomó a la hembra por la cabeza y, con un movimiento brusco, le quebró el cuello. Sabía que eso no significaba el fin de la pelea, pero al menos la detendría en lo que se acercaba a los otros dos, corriendo en cuatro patas y mostrando los colmillos ( _¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tardaban tanto en recuperarse en batalla?_ ). Cuando tuvo su cara cerca del cuello de otro de sus atacantes, le desgarró la yugular con sus dientes delanteros pero no obtuvo sangre de esa herida. Al contrario, el sabor le recordó a la carne putrefacta y, la textura, al polvo que se amontonaba en cada uno de los rincones de ese edificio en ruinas.

—N-no puede ser… —escuchó murmurar a una vampira detrás de él y escuchaba los pasos corriendo en dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba.

—¡E-ES UN LICÁNTROPO! _¡SON LICÁNTROPOS!_ —variaciones de eso gritaron los cuatro que seguían alrededor pero, antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente de Markus, Morrison —quien por fin se libró de los tres que tenía a la mano antes— ya se había escabullido atrás del líder de los vampiros. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y para empezar a gritar, en lugar de hacer algo más sensato como quitarse de ahí. Morrison se aprovechó de esa distracción, lo cargó (tomándolo por las piernas y el cuello), lo elevó por encima de su cabeza y, sin esfuerzo, le tronó la espina dorsal hasta doblarlo por la mitad. Los vampiros que ya habían empezado a huir, se detuvieron, gritaron de miedo y luego de rabia. Para cuando Morrison hubo tirado el cuerpo del líder al piso, esos mismos vampiros se pusieron en marcha rumbo segundo nivel de la casa, adonde Hala y los demás habían huido, con saña en sus caras y un afán vengativo corriendo a través de sus inútiles venas. Después de compartir una mirada fugaz, Markus y Morrison corrieron detrás de ellos y les dieron caza por las escaleras. Con suerte, los alcanzarían antes de que llegaran al lugar donde Hala, Allistair y Dylan hubieran encontrado refugio para llevar a cabo su plan.  

 

* * *

Hala se percató de que habían, como mínimo, tres presencias detrás de Allistair, Dylan y ella en cuanto plantaron pie en el segundo piso. Mientras corrían, dejó que ellos dos se adelantaran y ella se quedó atrás. Los vampiros intentaban hablarle, llamarla… Hacer uso de su encanto en contra suya para que se detuviera y se entregara, pero estaban apelando a los oídos equivocados. _¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta todavía…?_

Sintió una de las manos muy cerca de su hombro. Hala gruñó. Se detuvo un instante, giró sobre sus talones y, luego de tomar impulso, se arrojó hacia quien la había tocado para, entonces, desgarrar su garganta con sus uñas que, aunque no tenían la longitud, el grosor o la potencia de cuando estaba transformada, sí hicieron el daño suficiente en la piel corrompida de esa criatura de la noche para ofuscarla y advertirle de lo peligroso que era acercarse a ella. Otro de ellos se detuvo en seco cuando vio el daño infligido a su compañera, pero Hala ya se había dado a la fuga para seguir a Allistair y a Dylan.

El vampiro que quedaba se adelantó, se puso a la par de Allistair y él se sorprendió de verlo cansado ( _¿Los vampiros se cansaban?_ ). Tembloroso, Dylan se pegó más a la espalda de su amigo y Allistair lanzó un golpe con la mano abierta hacia su derecha, que era donde se encontraba su ofensor. El dorso de su mano golpeó contra la cara de su atacante y lo sacó un poco de balance. Sólo porque debía seguir corriendo para llevar a Dylan a puerto seguro no reparó más que un segundo en lo débiles que eran esos individuos, a pesar de la expresión hambrienta y agresiva que desencajaba sus facciones en un gesto aterrador.

Hala logró darles alcance pronto y tomó a Allistair, de nuevo, por su muñeca libre. Sin decir nada, abrió de golpe la puerta más cercana a ellos y, de un empujón, metió a Allistair, quien intentaba evitar que el vampiro que había logrado golpear hacía sólo un momento y el cual ahora iba más pegado a sus espaldas, le pusiera una mano encima a Dylan. En cuanto los dos chicos estuvieron dentro, la joven giró bajo el marco de la puerta y se abalanzó sobre aquel vampiro y sus compinches, quienes ya se habían recuperado e iban a hacerle segunda.

—¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! —exclamó la muchacha mientras los vampiros intentaban rodearla. Allistair dejó a Dylan detrás de él y corrió en auxilio de ella. No obstante, Dylan lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo al tiempo que corrió a la puerta y la cerró. Allistair volteó a verlo y estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando, del otro lado, se escucharon los lastimeros quejidos de los tres vampiros a quienes la muchacha del cabello blanco había descontado sin más. Después de eso, se escuchó el golpe sordo de tres cuerpos cayendo al salón de juegos de la planta baja. Allistair se estremeció y tragó saliva. Un instante después, Hala abrió la puerta y la cerró con prontitud en cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación con sus compañeros. Los gritos de la pelea que libraban Markus y Morrison con los vampiros restantes se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero era muy probable que se acercaran a ellos dentro de poco. Hala exhaló un profundo suspiro y giró a verlos— ¿Están bien los dos? —Allistair la miró y no contestó nada. Dylan, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo, jadeante: “Sí”. Seguro nunca antes en su vida había corrido tanto como lo hizo recién.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte? —preguntó Allistair, algo desconcertado y tembloroso. Hala respiró hondo y luego replicó:

—Porque repeler ataques y pelear consumen mucha energía. Y, para lograr lo que estamos a punto de hacer, necesitarás _toda_ la que tengas disponible —sacó de nuevo su morralito de piel y se acercó más a él. Volteó a ver a Dylan —quien intentaba enfocar su mirada en ellos y recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo—, lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia donde estaba Allistair y lo ubicó justo al lado de su amigo, cerca del ventanal de la habitación, para que el humano tuviera más luz y pudiera verlos sin tanto problema—. Tú lo vas a ayudar, Dylan —le dijo ella con firmeza. Entonces continuó—. Siéntense, por favor. Es mejor para concentrarse…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —insistió Allistair con las preguntas, curioso esta vez, al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso. Vio cómo Hala hizo lo mismo, dejó su bolsita en medio de sus piernas cruzadas, tomó la mano izquierda de Dylan, quien logró sentarse, con mucho cuidado, y ella murmuró: “Te va a doler un poco…” mientras aislaba el dedo anular del resto de la mano del chico y lo regresaba de un tronido a su estado original, pues lo traía roto desde que regresó con Morrison. Allistair no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Dylan abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando Hala tomó su mano herida y, cuando le tronó el dedo, profirió un grito, el cual ella ahogó al colocar su propia mano izquierda sobre la boca de él. Después, Hala tomó el filo de su propia playera, cortó un poco de la tela de ella y la ató, con cuidado, al dedo del humano, quien derramaba un par de lágrimas de dolor y maldecía la incomodidad en tres idiomas diferentes. Hala, entonces, dejó escapar un bufido neutro y, una vez que la mano de Dylan estuvo lista, abrió su saquito y tomó unos cuantos cristales de él. Allistair los vio brillar, con la luz que apenas se colaba por la ventana, mientras ella los examinaba y seleccionaba los que consideraba necesarios.

—Vas a invocar a la pirómana… —contestó ella, distraída, a la pregunta que Allistair le había hecho con anterioridad. Él frunció el entrecejo y sus labios también. No le gustaba que la llamara así. Hala no le prestó atención a su gesto y, en cambio, observó las piedras en sus manos, pensativa— Hm. ¿Qué día naciste? —preguntó de repente. Era un momento extraño para hacer ese tipo de preguntas de chismógrafo.

—Eh… 23 de junio… —contestó, algo inseguro. Ella hizo unos cálculos mentales, entornando los ojos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Volvió a ver las piedras en su mano y a seleccionar otras más. Mientras, los gritos afuera se escuchaban más y más cercanos. Allistair sintió cómo Dylan se estremecía a su lado.

—Perfecto —dijo y volvió a mirarlos a ambos—. Bien, lo que vas a hacer es muy simple en realidad. Se necesita muchísima concentración cuando se trata de personas primerizas, pero como no…lo eres del todo, quizá te salga mucho más rápido de lo que piensas —lo miró directo a los ojos y Allistair se sintió desarmado—. Van a tomar estas piedras: son de protección y potenciación —le dio un puñito de piedras a Allistair de diferentes texturas y tamaños y luego le dio otras a Dylan—. Siete para cada uno. No son iguales porque cada una de ellas tiene propósitos distintos. Lo que tú, Allistair, vas a hacer es colocarlas en tus manos, respirar hondo y concentrarte en esta muchacha, en su esencia, en los pensamientos y recuerdos que tengas de ella. No será muy complicado, y menos ahora que han creado un vínculo psíquico. En cuanto a ti, Dylan —volteó a verlo—, necesito que respires hondo, te tranquilices lo más que puedas, tomes esas piedras en tu puño, tomes a Allistair con tu mano dominante y que, _pase lo que pase, no lo sueltes_ , ¿está claro? —Dylan frunció el entrecejo, confundido, y esta vez fue el turno de Allistair de estremecerse.  Afuera, los gritos y los golpes de la batalla se oían cada vez más cercanos. Hala explicó su lógica sin inmutarse— Es probable que, por la naturaleza del poder de este espíritu, Allistair entre rápido en trance, como lo hizo hace rato. Pero el contacto con este plano siempre es importante para evitar cruzar al otro lado y quedarse ahí. Por eso necesitamos que lo mantengas anclado y que estés lo más calmo posible: al igual que la serenidad, la ansiedad se transmite por medio del tacto. Los cristales que te di ayudarán a que mantengas la calma, que no te perciban los seres del bajo astral que puedan estar rodeando a esta mujer y que no se aferren a ti, así que estarás a salvo.

—¿Y tú qué harás mientras tanto? —preguntó Dylan, ronco y tembloroso todavía, pero un poco más tranquilo mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Ella los miró a ambos y luego se puso de pie. Allistair se sintió ruborizar por la intensidad de su mirada en medio de la oscuridad.

—Yo estaré afuera, cuidando que no se acerquen más vampiros a este lugar mientras Allistair termina con esto. Markus y Morrison deben venir en camino si los otros están intentando acercarse acá, así que no creo que tardemos mucho en deshacernos de ellos —fijó su mirada con la de Allistair de nuevo…y, contra toda lógica, le sonrió. _A él_. No era una sonrisa amplia, tampoco una sonrisa brillante, pero sí una sonrisa de certeza, para él solito—. Todo terminará bien. Contamos contigo —Allistair aguantó la respiración y sintió cómo el color volvía a sus mejillas y la luz en su interior volvía a alzarse. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Hala—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Dylan, asegúrate de que se concentre y de que regrese a salvo —asintió con la cabeza con firmeza y, antes de que volviera al campo de batalla, Allistair la llamó:

—¡Hala! —la muchacha se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo, inquisidora, con esos ojos turquesa que lo sacaban de balance. Su curiosidad lo ayudó a sobreponerse a ello y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué…por qué hicieron todo esto? ¿Por qué se quedaron aquí, a pesar del peligro?

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida, como si fuera una pregunta obvia pero, aun así, no supiera cómo poner su respuesta en palabras:

—Ya te lo dijo Markus: es lo que se hace en una manada. Y tú… —bajó la mirada esta vez y su tono de voz sonó algo dudoso, pero se volvió más firme cuando remató— Tú eres parte de ésta —mientras lo decía, giró en su lugar, avanzó a zancadas rumbo a la puerta, la abrió, salió y la azotó por fuera, sin mirarlo de nuevo. A pesar de ese extraño final, Allistair no podía evitar sentirse dichoso por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sobre todo porque salió de los labios de ella…

Quizá no le era del todo indiferente…?

Escuchó a Dylan suspirando y, cuando volteó a verlo, lo encontró examinando las piedras en su mano izquierda, que aún temblaba un poco, pero ya se veía menos hinchada. Afuera se escucharon, cada vez más fuertes y cercanas, las pisadas y los golpes. La pelea se desarrollaba más cerca de ellos.

—Lo mejor será empezar, ¿no crees? —dijo Dylan reprimiendo un estremecimiento— Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que puedan darte para que hagas contacto con la quemada esta…

—… _Ileana_ … —dijo Allistair, pensativo. La luz en su pecho volvió a temblar, pero se mantuvo firme un instante después. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Dylan quien también era capaz de ver mejor ahora gracias a la luz de la ventana—. Así se llama —contestó a la pregunta implícita en la cara de su amigo—: Ileana.

Dylan lo miró un momento. Luego apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno… Hm. Haz como nos dijo Hala. Conecta con…Ileana. Yo… —Dylan no daba señas de saber qué hacer o cómo sujetarse a Allistair de mejor manera, así que Allistair decidió ponerse de pie, ayudar a su amigo a hacerlo con él y Dylan colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Allistair mientras inhalaba por la nariz. Por su parte, Allistair tomó las piedras en su mano derecha, que era la débil, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló tan lento como pudo.

_Los sonidos de afuera eran cada vez más intensos…_

Allistair volvió a respirar hondo…

_Le preocupaba saber si Hala y los demás lograrían salir ilesos del ataque de los vampiros. Esta vez no había señal alguna de que Aiden estuviera cerca para ayudarlos…_

…y exhaló…

_…Se preguntaba de dónde habían salido esos. Y ese nombre: “Ljubomir”. “Conque estos son los niños de Ljubomir…”  ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?_

Inhaló de nuevo…

_Tal vez eran quienes habían intentado traer de vuelta a Mocanescu desde hace tanto tiempo…_

_Ljubomir…_

…Exhaló…

_La maldición de Mocanescu pesaba sobre esta mansión desde hacía tanto tiempo…_

Inha--Exhaló…

_Y ella no lo sabía hasta que los vio a ellos ahí… pero luego lo olvidó…_

Aire, más aire… Y ya no había sonidos.

_¿Por qué?_

Respiraba. … _Respiraba_ …

_¿Por qué lo olvidó…?_

…

_Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo contra sus oídos…_

¿Por qué los olvidó a ellos?

_Ahora se oía lejos…_

¿Por qué ese nombre…? Nombre…

¿Por qué olvidó su nombre…?

¿Por qué olvidó _su_ nombre…?

Tantas risas en el aire… ¿De qué se reían? ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

“Doru…”

“No vuelvas a decir eso…a nadie, Doru. Por favor.”

Las sonrisas de los hombres que salieron de la oficina de la directora se veían en la oscuridad…

Se veían entre las llamas…

Se veían en los sueños que Doru había tenido antes…

…se veían también en los sueños de Ileana…

…esas sonrisas _burlonas_ , más que amables o simpáticas…

…y ese dejo socarrón que tiene algo de encantador y atractivo…  

…como el encanto que ejercen sobre quien se sabe acorralado, pero no puede dejar de maravillarse frente a la destreza y la elegancia de su verdugo…

… _Esas sonrisas que ella había visto desde antes_.

Allistair sintió como si el aire entrara de golpe a sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y jadeó por la sorpresa. Frente a él, como cuando estuvo en el cuarto de los niños en el piso de hasta arriba, estaba Ileana. Pero esta vez no se presentó ante él como lo había hecho en ese entonces, ni como cuando la vio por primera vez: el cuarto estaba iluminado de nuevo, el aire soplaba y levantaba las cortinas con suavidad, como si estuviera en los recuerdos que vio antes, sólo que algo era distinto…   

Ileana lo veía. Lo veía directo a los ojos. Él respondió de la misma forma: la muchacha lucía de unos 19 o 20 años de nuevo, con su vestido gris, su cabello recogido en una coleta impecable y una expresión de tristeza que permeaba desde su cara hasta su postura. Allistair exhaló con lentitud sin dejar de verla, como si no quisiera asustarla o alejarla con algún movimiento brusco.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué pasaba, ella ya estaba muy cerca de él y extendió su mano izquierda hacia su cara, sin tocarlo.

—¿Cómo entraste? —la oyó preguntarle, pero no había movido sus labios— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No lo sé. Para verte… —contestó de inmediato, pero no sintió que sus labios se movieran tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres ver? No hay nada que ver… Largo de aquí, antes de que colapses…

—¿Colapsar?

—Eres sensible… Como Doru… Doru colapsaba en presencia de todo lo que estaba en el ambiente de la casa…

—¿Quién es Doru? —los ojos de ella se abrieron a tope con la pregunta de Allistair y él sintió algo de vértigo. Su mirada se desenfocó. Ella estaba detrás de él ahora.

—No lo sé… —pero se le oía dudosa. Luego remató—: El nombre… Lo que dijiste antes… ¿Por qué…? _Arriba_ …

—No lo sé… —y Allistair intentó recordar, pero no lograba encontrar una razón y mucho menos el nombre del que hablaba. Se sentía muy saturado. Apretó su mano derecha…

Piedras…

 _Amatista_ … Claridad. _Cuarzo_ … Refuerzo.

—Tu nombre… —quiso voltear a verla, pero no pudo porque ya estaba en la ventana, tras las cortinas— Ese era tu nombre. Ileana… Ileana Vãduva.

Un golpe certero en el pecho del joven y las risas ya no eran risas… Era un murmullo iracundo, pero contenido. Como si fuera a explotar en cualquier otro momento. Ella lo miraba desconcertada. Su imagen tembló en el aire, como si se tratara de una visión descompuesta. Allistair tosió por el golpe.

—¿Y Doru…? ¿Dónde está Doru…? ¿ _Quién_ …?

_¿Quién es Doru?_

_El deber de proteger la casa…_

_Pero los niños…_

_El fuego…_

_¡PIRÓMANA!_

—Doru… —claridad… Necesitaba claridad. Había demasiada oscuridad a su alrededor. Apretó su puño derecho de nuevo— Doru me trajo a ti… Él… Él pensaba que yo podría ayudarte…

_Ayudarte a recordar._

De nuevo las risas en el aire, cada vez más burlonas.

—¿Quién es Doru? —le preguntó ella.

_Él es el niño…_

_El niño…_

_Él es el niño…_

_Llorón…_

_No atiendas…_

_No es verdad…_

—El niño que veía fantasmas en la casa…

Otro golpe, ahora en la espalda, y éste logró ponerlo de rodillas.

_Una mano se aferró a su brazo izquierdo._

—El niño que cuidabas…

Otro golpe en su pecho y el aire lo abandonaba.

—El niño que me trajo aquí, que nos guió a ti. El niño que arropaste, que querías rescatar… El que se quedó aquí porque tú lo necesitabas…porque sentía que era su culpa que tú estuvieras atrapada aquí y que debía hacer algo…

— _El niño_ … —dijo ella, como si lo pensara. Afuera, el sol se fue. El aire y el tiempo se detuvieron un momento. Como si hubieran tomado una fotografía de una vela recién apagada, captada en el instante mismo en que su llama se convertía en humo: una evocación. No se oyó nada. Y entonces…

Una ráfaga de aire levantó la cortina roída por el tiempo y el fuego. Ella seguía detrás de ésta, pero la habitación volvió a iluminarse, ahora de un color anaranjado más agresivo que bailoteaba debajo de la puerta y se entrelazaba con la oscuridad reinante. Los gritos de terror de los pequeños, sus pisadas tratando de huir del fuego… Y todo era su culpa, _todo su culpa_ … _Culpa de ella, culpa suya nada más, porque el fuego era suyo_ …

—El fuego es necesario para firmar el pacto…

—Está claro entonces… Debemos quemar la casa. Si el ritual funciona, ella podrá pararlo en cuanto se desencadene su habilidad para proteger la mansión…

_Era culpa de ella por no poder protegerlos cuando debió hacerlo…_

_Por no reaccionar a tiempo…_

_Por ocultar lo que era, lo que podía hacer… Siempre._

_Porque no escuchó a Doru cuando le advirtió…_

— _Todo va a estar bien_ , le dije. _No son más que sueños…pesadillas. Es porque los demás han sido malos contigo… No tienes por qué temer… Yo te cuidaré, porque…_

_Yo también lo he soñado…_

_He soñado las llamas…_

_Las he soñado a mi alrededor, dentro de mí… Ardiendo, destruyendo desde adentro los cimientos mismos de la casa del señor Mocanescu… Cumpliendo con su maldición… He soñado las sonrisas de esos hombres que me acorralaron un día y me hicieron jurar con mi propia sangre que protegería esta casa de intrusos…_

_De cualquier intruso…_

_Ellos no eran bienvenidos… Eran intrusos. Amenazaban a los niños…_

_Amenazaban su seguridad…_

_Eran intrusos. Era mi deber sacar a los intrusos. Pero no pude proteger a los niños de ellos…_

—…porque las llamas nos acorralaron como lo hicieron ellos antes conmigo. Y las llamas sonrieron como lo hicieron ellos también… —dijo Allistair junto con ella. Estaba frente a frente con Ileana de nuevo, las manos de ella sobre las mejillas de él. Y él la tomaba de las muñecas. Veía directo a sus ojos.

_No pude hacer más que deshacerme de ellos, de todos cuantos querían poner sus manos sobre esta casa…_

_Porque ese era mi deber…_

_Porque ese fue el pacto, hasta que Mocanescu volviera… Pero los niños…_

—Esos hombres me aterraron desde la primera vez… —dijo Ileana sola. Su voz se oía cortada por la ráfaga de aire que los rodeaba.

_Alguien se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo izquierdo…_

—A Doru tampoco le dieron buena espina… —le contestó Allistair.

—Ellos sabían de mi relación con el fuego, los accidentes. Las llamas se acercaban…

—…a mí desde que era niña, pero no las podía controlar porque me asustaban…

—Decían que era la novia del demonio hasta que _ellos_ me conocieron. Me dijeron que tenía un don la segunda vez que estuvieron aquí, para hablar con la directora… —continuó Ileana. Allistair vio la sonrisa de los hombres reflejada en los ojos aterrados de la muchacha. Una vez, frente a una de las chimeneas. Encendía el fuego mientras uno de ellos le hablaba. Las llamas se acercaron al hombre e Ileana se asustó. _Pirómana_ , ahí empezó todo en el orfanato. El hombre no la miró con terror, sino con fascinación maliciosa— Después me acorralaron, cuando la señorita Petran les dijo que la propiedad no estaba en venta…

—Fue la última vez que estuvieron ahí… —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Y me hicieron jurar…

— _Me hicieron jurar que no dejaría que ningún intruso se acercara a la casa…_ —dijo Allistair, sumido en los recuerdos perdidos de Ileana— Me hicieron olvidarlo hasta que fuera necesario…

_Pero fue un error…_

_Eran idiotas…_

_Los intrusos eran ellos…_

_Si no debía permitir intrusos, debía hacerlo por el bien de los niños._

_Por el bien de la casa del gran Mocanescu…_

_Pero por el bien de los niños, en realidad. Los intrusos eran ellos. El fuego eran ellos. El fuego lo empezaron ellos. Ellos fueron la perdición de este lugar. Nadie habría de habitarlo hasta que Mocanescu regresara, pero los niños eran más importantes que Mocanescu, el asesino fanfarrón…_

—Y sus asesinos seguidores… —dijo Allistair entre dientes, con las manos apretadas en puños.

—Por eso arrasé con todos ellos. La casa está a salvo, pero los niños ya no están. A los niños se los llevaron las sesiones, los rituales, los sacrificios… —algo en el pecho de Ileana empezó a iluminarse con el mismo color anaranjado, violento, que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Su corazón ardía, como ardió la casa en su momento. Y el pecho de Allistair se inflamó con el aire y con el dolor y el pesar quería pegarlo al suelo. Pero no podía soltarla— _A los niños los consumieron como combustible_ … A los animales, a las vírgenes, como en la época de Mocanescu… Me deshice de los corrosivos, de los podridos… Me deshice de cuantos pude… _¡Yo me quedé aquí, a asegurarme que ninguno de esos intrusos se acercara a nosotros y nos dejaran en paz…!_

_Y las risas…_

_Las risas…_

_Las risas se hicieron más fuertes. Me aterraban, pero me fortalecían._

—Y ya no era “Ileana”…

— “Ileana” se perdió en el infierno cuando el último niño se desvaneció… Y Doru… Ya no encontré a Doru.

_Pero te encontré a ti…_

_Te encontré esa vez que viniste, atraído por nuestra energía…_

_Y debías irte, pero no lo hacías…_

_Y tú me viste…con tus ojos dorados y tu expresión de terror, y hasta entonces entendí…_

—Doru seguía aquí… —dijo Allistair. En su cabeza se formó la imagen del pequeño, como lo había visto, cuando él lo había visto directo a los ojos, como hacía Ileana ahora mismo. Reaccionó un poco. Ya no enunciaba las palabras de ella. Seguía canalizándola, pero ya no estaba dentro de su zona: estaba en su periferia— Doru velaba por ti, estaba preocupado por ti… —la cabeza de Allistair rondaba en torno a Doru y a lo que había visto a través de él— Doru sabía de la afinidad del fuego contigo… De la atracción que esta casa ejercía sobre ti… Igual que esos asesinos… Esos…

_Vampiros…_

_Fueron vampiros… Si eran seguidores de Mocanescu, seguro eran vampiros…_

_…entendí…_

_¿Serían los mismos que están aquí ahora? No puede ser…_

_…tú podrías…_

_Ljubomir…_

_…supe que tú, tal vez…_

_Los rituales eran para fortalecerla…_

_…entendí que tú…_

_Las muchachas asesinadas…_

_Las muertes de los niños que vivían ahí…_

_Las muertes de las personas ejecutadas ahí… Todos esos animales…_

_…entendimos que, tal vez…_

Los ojos de Allistair se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos estaban hechas puño sobre el piso… ¿Cuándo había dejado de toser y empezado a gritar?

_Todas esas personas… por ese mediocre, fanfarrón, inútil…_

—¡ _Por favor no…!_ —lo vio. Sus facciones elegantes, su mirada siempre afilada y jactanciosa… La angustia desfiguraba su gesto habitual y lo convertía en un antónimo apostado en su cara a la mala. Su cabello rubio cenizo caía, desordenado, sobre su mueca y se pegaba contra ella por culpa de la sangre que había robado recién y que ahora empapaba su frente. Rogaba, de rodillas, a su verdugo…  

_Cuando nos viste, entendimos que la salida…_

— _¡Por piedad, Dragoljub! Haré… ¡Haré lo que me pidas…! ¡Te entrego esta mansión! ¿Quieres mi mansión? ¡Te entrego mis hombres, mis mujeres, mi territorio, pero déjame ir…! ¡Déjame ir, por piedad!_ —una sonrisa retorcida en la oscuridad y unos pasos calmos se acercaban a él. Una voz distorsionada dijo en el aire:

— _¿De qué me serviría una propiedad llena de podredumbre y maldecida por ti?_ —su pregunta era más retórica que inspirada por una verdadera curiosidad. Esa voz de terciopelo…— _Lo que queremos es que dejes de llamar la atención y de enfocarla en nuestra gente. Contigo a la deriva perdemos más de lo que ganamos. Se te enviaron advertencias, mi querido Eliu, pero insistes en ser escandaloso y mucho me temo que ya nos has colmado la paciencia…_

Los ojos azules de la víctima se abrieron de terror ante su cobrador, al igual que su boca…

_Y la sangre manchó las paredes. No fue la última vez. Tampoco la primera._

_Hombres y mujeres colapsaban en el piso, extasiados… Pronto habrían de fenecer. Carne de cañón: sólo para saciar la sed de piel y de sangre…_

_Vírgenes de piel blanca como la nieve, con lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas, ofrecidas a la luz de la luna para regresar a Mocanescu como legítimo hijo de la noche…_

_Cabritos, animales pequeños, niños recién nacidos…_

_Los pentagramas, la sangre corriendo por los recovecos de los canales formados por las figuras talladas en el piso del salón de bailes…_

_De juegos…_

_De bailes…_

_De rituales…_

_Los niños ardiendo, sus pieles achicharradas, los gritos menguantes de las almas que abandonaban el calor insoportable de sus cuerpos carbonizados…_

—…entendimos que, quizá, sí habría una salida, después de todo.

_Los gritos de todos ellos… Su llanto, sus súplicas, y las risas de los oscuros, de los espíritus negros que no los dejaban irse en paz, que los querían ahí para aumentar su poder, el de Ileana… Pero Ileana…_

Allistair estaba golpeando el piso con sus puños por la impotencia, por la rabia… El escándalo era cada vez mayor. Las ventanas se quebraban, el aire se saturaba… La temperatura era más caliente de lo normal. El dolor era demasiado en su pecho, en su cabeza, y quería que terminara todo. No podía más. Se iba a morir. Se quería morir. _Morir_ , y no soportar más esto porque estaba a punto de estallar… Su cabeza, su pecho, el dolor…

_¡No puedo hacer nada por ustedes! Ya no puedo hacer nada por ustedes…_

— _No_ … —la voz de Ileana se volvió más clara en su cabeza. La demás voces se disiparon. Allistair abrió los ojos y vio cómo cientos, _miles_ , de sombras y seres aperlados y etéreos revoloteaban alrededor de ambos. El color de las llamas se volvió más y más intenso…más cercano. Frente a él, Ileana estaba de pie y lo miraba, sonriente. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Estaba ahora en su camisón de noche, con su bata encima, el cabello amarrado en una coleta desordenada, como cuando fue el incendio. Su pecho seguía iluminado, pero ya no era anaranjado violento: era un color más reconfortante. Sostenía las mejillas del joven con sus dos manos de nueva cuenta y Allistair sintió el contraste con el frío intenso que se apoderó de él, a pesar de que las llamas estaban muy cerca de los dos y los arropaban. Seguía sollozando, como lo hiciera Doru en su momento— No llores más. No puedes hacer nada porque esa no es tu función… —pegó su frente contra la de él. Sintió cómo lo elevaba a su nivel y, de sus pies, colgaba un peso que lo anclaba al suelo. Ella cerró los ojos— Pero la mía sí. Prometí que los protegería a todos. Y nos iremos todos juntos. Estoy segura…de que Doru ya se nos adelantó porque ya cumplió con su cometido. Puedo verlo sonriéndome a lo lejos… Pero tú no puedes acompañarnos. Ya cumpliste con lo que tenías que hacer…

—Pero no hice nada… _No pude hacer nada_ …

—No puedes cambiar el pasado, _Allistair_ —abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró. Allistair… _¿Era su nombre?_ —. Pero hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos para cambiar nuestros Destinos… Y eso es más de lo que podríamos haber esperado de cualquiera. Gracias por ayudarme a recordar… Gracias por no ignorarnos, por no desampararnos, a pesar de ti mismo. Pero ahora debes regresar. Hay quienes te esperan y este lugar no tarda en consumirse pronto. Vete tranquilo. Todo habrá de terminar bien…

Allistair sintió otra vez la mano de alguien aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo… Ileana lo dejó ir, empujó su frente con la punta de su dedo índice y sintió que se introducía en un cascarón inanimado que, en algún momento, estuvo a punto de dejar atrás. Ileana, mientras, siguió sonriéndole, pero sus oídos ya no la escuchaban a ella… Los quejidos, los llantos y los gritos de auxilio seguían en el aire; ya no había risas burlonas… Eran gemidos de ira, como si hubieran dejado de reírse porque algo muy malo les estaba pasando…

—¡ALLISTAIR, CON MIL DIABLOS! —escuchó a Dylan, mientras lo jaloneaba del brazo. Allistair se dejó caer de lado cuando volvió al mundo real y empezó a toser, como si hubiera dejado de respirar por un largo rato. ¿Se volvió a poner de pie? Aún escuchaba el estruendo, sentía que la casa iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Las llamas no se habían ido… Al contrario, olía a madera quemada, la escuchaba crujir junto con los cristales de las ventanas que se quebraban por el exceso de calor y el aire estaba atascado de humo negro— ¡Vámonos ya! —alguien más estaba a su lado. No reconoció a Markus sino hasta que iban cruzando la puerta de la habitación en la que habían estado Allistair y Dylan. El lugar entero estaba en llamas, como lo vio en los recuerdos de Doru y de Ileana.

—¡Tenemos que salir antes de que todo esto colapse! —exclamó Markus. El fuego hacía chasquear la madera de los barandales. Fuego de verdad, aquí, ahora. Allistair estaba seguro de que esa sí era su realidad, pero le costaba trabajo ubicarse todavía sin sentirse asqueado por el cansancio y el penetrante dolor de cabeza que se volvía más y más intenso. El calor se sentía cada vez más fuerte y la atmósfera era cada vez más densa, no sólo por el humo, sino por los espíritus desequilibrados que chillaban y se removían en la casona. Eso no lo ayudaba a tener ánimos de moverse… Sentía que todo se le venía encima.

Y entonces… Algo le infundió energías porque, de repente, era él quien iba al frente de todos los demás, guiándolos, como entre sueños, rumbo a la salida antes de que las llamas los alcanzaran. Morrison llevaba en su lomo a Dylan, quien se tapaba la nariz y la boca con su suéter, Hala y Markus iban juntos detrás de ellos y todos corrían tan rápido como podían. Allistair no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a correr en cuatro patas. Así era más rápido ahora. Su cuerpo se acomodaba mejor y sentía menos la carga del agotamiento…

El aire era cada vez más denso, el humo llenaba su cabeza, pero intentaba mantenerse consciente. Debían salir de ahí. Conforme se acercaban más a la salida…más pensaba en Ileana, veía su sonrisa… A los vampiros que la utilizaron… Vio en el piso algunos de los vampiros que los habían atacado. Estaban noqueados. Sintió un retortijón en su estómago cuando los vio y luchó contra las ganas imperiosas de escupirles a todos en la cara, pero pensó que perecer en el fuego era un buen castigo… Aunque insuficiente.

Salieron por la puerta principal: Allistair la abrió de un golpe cuando estuvo frente a ella y los demás pasaron detrás de él. Vio la fuente del patio de la entrada, a la luz de los recuerdos de Doru e Ileana… Y, con claridad, pudo verlos despidiéndose de él con la mano. Siguió adelante, no volvió a mirar atrás. Tenía otra prioridad ahora: debía llegar a la reja con los demás; debía asegurarse de que todos salieran sanos y salvos de ésta. La voz de Hala y de Markus se coló en sus pensamientos: “Una manada…”.

La casa estaba en una agonía cada vez mayor. Como si se tratara de un ente vivo. Pero… ¿Quién incendió la casa esta vez? ¿Por qué en esta ocasión sí estaba ardiendo como debía? ¿Ileana estaría ayudando, con su energía espiritual, su afinidad con el fuego, para que se quemara toda? ¿Encontrarían, todos, por fin un descanso? Decían que el fuego solía purificar las almas… Y este fuego hacía espirales en el aire que eran del doble del tamaño de la casa… Caras se formaban entre las llamas: ya no eran sonrisas; eran expresiones de terror, diseñadas para que alguien las apagara y dejaran de expiar las almas y los espectros que habitaban ahí. Pero el fuego no menguaba, aunque los gritos sí se atenuaron y ya no sentía miradas sobre él, salvo las de sus compañeros. Cruzaron la reja de un salto como lo hicieron al entrar más temprano, y corrieron y corrieron hasta que se encontraron con Linus, quien había salido de la limusina, preocupado, a ver qué había pasado con ellos y la combustión espontánea de la casona. Cuando los vio, la preocupación tiñó sus facciones pues no vio de inmediato a Dylan. En cuanto Morrison se dio la vuelta para que viera dónde estaba, Linus corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a bajar de la espalda del muchacho mayor. Era obvio que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo…

Allistair sonrió. Y eso fue lo último que recordó haber hecho pues, de inmediato, el cansancio lo tomó de golpe y cayó rendido. En sueños, no obstante, escuchó un último “Gracias” en las voces de Ileana y de Doru, y los vio partir hacia una luz muy hermosa y brillante antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tal vez… Sólo tal vez…por fin habrían encontrado la paz. Y se sentía contento de pensar que, a pesar de sus dudas y de su propia renuencia, _tal vez_ , él había colaborado un poco en eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And shit went down. La próxima semana llega el tan esperado final (Uy, sí XD)
> 
> ¡Eeeeeeeh! \o/


	6. Hotărâre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion, in monolingual Spanish XD

Dylan estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de la amplia sala de su casa, frente a la chimenea, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, y envuelto en un cálido cobertor. Su barbilla estaba apostada sobre sus rodillas y las rodeaba con sus brazos. Perdía la mirada en el fuego que Linus le había encendido antes de retirarse a dormir y después de que ambos se aseguraron de que Allistair seguía vivo, estable (aunque inconsciente) y que él, Hala, Morrison y Markus estuvieron propiamente instalados en tres habitaciones distintas, pero contiguas, para descansar. Era obvio que les iba a dar alojamiento en su casa y, aunque en un principio el trío estuvo reacio a aceptar, les insistió tanto que, por pura cortesía, se vieron obligados a ceder.

Cuando Linus le preguntó a Dylan si había algo más que pudiera hacer por él, él le dijo, pensativo: “No. Puedes retirarte, gracias. Voy a quedarme en la sala. No tengo sueño todavía…” Linus lo miró un momento y, sin decir más, comprensivo como siempre, procedió a encender el fuego. Dylan le agradeció de nuevo. Linus asintió con una inclinación de su cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

La excusa de Dylan, sin embargo, era sólo mitad verdad: se sentía muy agotado. No era para menos, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Pero, cuando pensaba siquiera en irse a la cama, su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas en torno a la casa Mocanescu, lo que había sentido, visto —muy a pesar de su incredulidad inicial— y el peligro que todos habían corrido.

¿Acaso ésta sería su vida a partir de ahora? Ya se lo había preguntado desde que se enteró de que Allistair era un hombre lobo…pero esta ocasión, de alguna manera, vino a confirmar su primera suposición.

A lo mejor porque, después de todo, el ser un hombre lobo no era lo único que aquejaba a su amigo: esa no fue sino la gota que colmó el vaso.

Suspiró y se enterró un poco más entre sus rodillas, con los ojos entreabiertos. No llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse y, sin embargo, le preocupaba Allistair y le preocupaba su amistad. ¿Qué podía hacer Dylan que fuera relevante para él? La de Dylan era una vida mundana, con problemas terrenales. Allistair podría aportarle cosas nuevas y extrañas en las cuales enfocarse, sí; pero, ¿qué podía aportarle él? Dylan no era súper en nada. No tenía súper fuerza, súper velocidad, súper inteligencia; no era un estratega y mucho menos un hombre lobo, vampiro, un médium o sepa-Dios-qué-más-cosas andaban dando vueltas por las calles de Bucarest en pleno siglo XXI. Era un ser humano, como miles de millones de otros. No podía ayudar en mucho, salvo en escucharlo y, _quizá_ , pretender que tenía una solución mágica para todo lo que le afligía.

A lo mejor eso podía hacer: escucharlo, ser paciente, ser empático. Le costaría trabajo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Seguro en algún momento lograría dominar el arte. El único gran obstáculo al que se enfrentaría para llevar a cabo ese ingenioso plan era Allistair mismo. ¿Cómo iba a poder apoyarlo si, cuando lo intentaba, el otro se encerraba? Era como si no contara con nadie más que con él mismo para hacer las cosas…

Recordó su habitación el día que fue a visitarlo a su casa, la conversación de ambos en esa ocasión, el momento en que casi lo manda de vuelta a casa cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la Mocanescu…

Cerró los ojos. Los apretó. No quería ser visto como una carga. No quería ser visto como una desventaja. No quería estar solo en la escuela también. Ya tenía suficiente de eso en casa. Era cierto que, al menos ahí, tenía a Linus… Y, aunque se lo agradecía, no era lo mismo. _Nunca sería lo mismo_ …

¿Qué hacer? La licantropía hacía que los dos tuvieran una cosa menos en común. Lo de los fantasmas hacía aún más grande la brecha. No por él. Él entendía… _Al menos ahora lo hacía_. Pero Allistair daba la impresión de ser incapaz de verlo así.

Inhaló con profundidad y, cuando estuvo a punto de soltar ese aire por la boca, escuchó una voz detrás de él:

—¿No puedes dormir? —Dylan sintió que el alma lo abandonó en un estremecimiento al igual que ese último suspiro. La voz se rio de él y cuando giró para ver quién le hablaba, se encontró con Hala, quien se acuclilló a su lado. Traía puesta una camiseta tipo _tanktop_ y el pantalón de pijama de ositos que Dylan le había prestado, pero era evidente que le quedaba estrecho y corto. Le habría prestado alguna ropa de su madre, pero su mamá era mucho menos atlética que Hala. Eso sin mencionar que Dylan evitaba tomar las cosas de cualquiera de sus padres en la manera de lo posible.

Dylan volvió a hundirse en su forma compacta y respiró de nuevo, aunque su corazón iba demasiado rápido todavía.

—Tú tampoco… —no preguntó. Era afirmación— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás cómoda? —Hala suspiró mientras se dejaba caer para sentarse, estiraba sus piernas sobre la alfombra y se apoyaba en sus codos.

—Es que… —le dijo, luego de un rato de silencio. Tardó tanto en responderle que Dylan pensó que lo había ignorado y ya había empezado a hacer un puchero que dejó a medias porque su labio recién curado no le permitía el berrinche— …todavía tengo cosas en qué pensar…

Dylan alzó las cejas.

—Hm. Somos dos entonces…

—O más… —oyeron a alguien diciendo desde las escaleras. Dylan frunció el entrecejo y levantó la cabeza de su ovillo sólo para ver a Markus —quien había hablado— y a Morrison: ambos bien despiertos y al pie de éstas. Markus sólo traía puesto el pantalón de brincacharcos que Dylan le había prestado, y Morrison traía una bata de dormir azul que fue lo único que Linus encontró que le quedara más o menos cómodo para descansar. Alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta las rodillas. Se acercaron a la sala también, aunque no se les veía contrariados. Dylan suspiró.

—¿Alguien está de humor para una bebida caliente? —preguntó Morrison usando su volumen natural, el cual era demasiado fuerte para una sala tan amplia, tan vacía y tan…nocturna.

—Yo podría aceptar una… —dijo Hala. Su voz era más baja por naturaleza, así que no hacía escándalo como la de su primo— ¿Gustas? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Dylan. Dylan apretó los labios en una mueca sutil y contestó:

—Hm… ¿No es algo tarde para eso…? Tendría que despertar a Linus y… —pero Morrison lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

—¡No hay necesidad, hombre! ¡Llévanos a la cocina y nosotros mismos podemos prepararla! ¡Bastante hizo con llevarnos, esperarnos, llamar a los bomberos, traernos, curarte esas heridas y buscarnos espacio para dormir en tu casa! ¡Deja al pobre señor descansar! —Hala alzó las cejas y le contestó:

—Tú también podrías tenerle esa consideración, ¿no crees? —le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. Morrison la miró como si no entendiera a qué se refería. Se explicó—: Estás hablando muy fuerte.

Morrison la miró y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero sólo resopló su diversión. Markus, a su lado, puso el ojo en blanco y sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, como si supiera que el mayor no tenía remedio.

—¿Nos mostrarías el camino a tu cocina, antes de que Morrison termine despertando a todos en la casa? —preguntó Markus, dirigiéndose a Dylan.

—Um… Está bien, supongo… —Dylan intentó ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero su dedo medio de la mano izquierda seguía adolorido y provocaba que no pudiera apoyarse bien para hacerlo. Hala, entonces, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No le sonreía, pero algo en la mirada de la joven le hizo saber que se trataba de un gesto de gentileza sin pretensiones de nobleza o galantería. Dylan se permitió sonreír un poco ante esa idea mientras le daba la mano derecha y se ponía de pie con su ayuda. Cuando Hala se dio cuenta, le dedicó un asomó de sonrisa como respuesta.

En cuanto le ayudaron a apagar la chimenea, Dylan los guió hacia la cocina.

 

* * *

—Así que… —Morrison se sentó en uno de los bancos de la mesa alta de la cocina. Apenas eran suficientes para su estatura. Los cuatro ya contaban, cada uno, con una bebida caliente al gusto: Dylan tenía un té de manzanilla y miel; Hala, café negro; Markus, un té de menta; y Morrison, un chocolate caliente. Él volteó a ver a Dylan y le sonrió— Empecemos con el anfitrión y patrocinador de la expedición. ¿Qué puede contarnos de su experiencia?

Dylan se congeló en su lugar, sin saber qué decir. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro y le dio vueltas a su taza con los dedos que podía usar sin lastimarse. Se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero en lo que pensó:

—Al principio, no creí…que fuera a ser la gran cosa —comenzó—. Pensé que los del periódico de la escuela exageraban. Había estado en edificios viejos antes… _Muy viejos_. Pero nunca había experimentado…algo como esto. Y…creo que jamás superaré lo que vi cuando Allistair interactuó con la quem-- con _Ileana_.

—Sí logró hacer contacto con ella entonces…? —intervino Hala, preguntando a medias, como si se hubiera quedado con una duda a la mitad de la afirmación y la externara rumbo al final de su frase. Dylan frunció el entrecejo cuando la escuchó y volteó a verla. ¿Sería ésa una de las cosas que la mantenía despierta esta noche?

Dylan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a hundirse en su posición.

—Supongo que sí —dijo con un suspiro—. De repente se quedó en trance, como dijiste que pasaría… Y empezó a hablar con una voz… diferente a la suya, acerca de hechos que coincidían con lo que había pasado ahí… Al menos con lo que escuché en la semana. También dijo otras cosas…que rellenaban espacios o contradecían lo que contaban en la escuela. Y, aunque el cuarto había estado helado en un principio, empezó a hacer muchísimo calor de repente. Mucho antes de que empezara el incendio —Dylan se quedó en silencio. Dio un sorbo a su té. Intentó recordar más al respecto de lo que había pasado mientras ellos luchaban con los vampiros que intentaron atacarlos—. Llegó un momento en que Allistair ya no respondía y…su cuerpo empezó a pesar demasiado y yo…pensé que no regresaría —respiró hondo y dejó su taza en paz porque sus manos temblaban mucho, igual que su pecho. Su garganta se cerró y se compactó de manera que no dejó salir más sonidos a menos que quisiera deshacerse en llanto. Hala lo miraba con los ojos entornados, pensativa. Markus enfocó su mirada en un punto al azar mientras pensaba, también. Suspiró. Morrison lo miraba con algo de empatía. Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que Dylan reunió el coraje para hacer una pregunta que había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde que estuvieron seguros en la limusina— ¿Creen que ella…haya incendiado la casa? ¿Creen que haya querido llevárselo…con ella? —Hala se puso algo tensa. Luego se encogió en su lugar, aún pensativa. Negó con la cabeza. Markus tenía su mirada enfocada en ella y Morrison recargó sus codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Markus esta vez, con voz ronca, dirigiéndose a Hala. Ella tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No tengo suficiente información. Cualquier prueba ya la habrá consumido el fuego.

—Cualquiera, menos… —comenzó Morrison. Markus volteó a verlo, cuestionador— El testimonio de Allistair —Hala frunció el entrecejo. Morrison se encogió de hombros—. Puede que ella le haya dicho algo…

—¿Crees? —preguntó Hala. Markus intervino.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Preguntarle? Ya viste cómo se puso con el asunto antes de entrar a la casa. Ni siquiera quiso decírselo a él… —señaló a Dylan con un gesto de la cabeza. Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Uno pensaría que se sentiría más a gusto discutiéndolo con ustedes —dijo, con algo de amargura—. Es del tipo de cosas que son…de su área, ¿no?

—Quizá —concordó Morrison—. Pero todavía no confía en nosotros lo suficiente. Sigue a la defensiva —Markus resopló.

—Quién puede culparlo, de todas formas… —dijo Hala en un tono casi tan amargo como el de Dylan, pero por alguna otra razón. Markus acercó su mano a la de ella y ella la aceptó con naturalidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieren entonces? —insistió Dylan. Esto de ser persona decente le daba más dolores de cabeza que certeza acerca de la forma de relacionarse con los demás. ¿No sería más fácil ser directo y preguntar, como había dicho Markus?

Hala bebió de su taza y propuso, sin mirar a nadie:

—Esperar a que él quiera compartirlo con nosotros —hizo una pausa. Markus bufó.

—¿ _Es en serio_? —dijo, incrédulo— ¿Después de _todo_ lo que pasó hoy vamos a _pretender_ que no nos dimos cuenta de _nada_? —ninguno de ellos dijo palabra, pero Morrison hizo una mueca con los labios, como si lo considerara— ¿No sería mejor hablarlo con él y…encontrar una forma para que lo pueda modular y utilizar cuando quiera hacerlo? Si sigue fingiendo que _no_ existe su habilidad, _jamás la va a aceptar_ , y lo más probable es que siga sin distinguir entre este y otros planos _en su vida cotidiana_ , ya no digamos si está con nosotros o en una situación de riesgo como la de hace rato… ¿No es menos ventajoso para él? ¿No le hace más daño? Le sería más útil saber controlarlo que hacer como que _nada de eso es real_ …aunque él sabe — _todos_ sabemos— que lo es.

—Pues… —comenzó Hala, con la mirada fija en su café— …no podemos forzarlo a decirnos nada. Sería lo ideal porque hay muchas cosas que aún no nos quedan claras sobre este asunto y, con su testimonio, podríamos entenderlas mejor. Pero, por más evidente que sea ahora, es mejor esperar a que él nos cuente lo que le pasó, si acaso algún día cree que puede hacerlo. Tal vez prefiera olvidarse de todo…

El joven del parche la miró con el ojo entrecerrado y negando con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Estás siendo demasiado blanda… —Markus apretó la mano de Hala como si quisiera que reaccionara. Ella sólo cuadró su mandíbula y no dijo nada más. Dylan se percató de que había algo más de subtexto ahí. Qué, no lo entendía, pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar. Él suspiró y Morrison observaba la escena desde las alturas. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo y éste se convirtió en uno de esos que eran incómodos en demasía. Dylan observó la cocina y se enfocó en detalles en los que jamás había reparado antes (la llave de la tarja de los trastes goteaba de vez en cuando; todas las perillas de alacenas y cajones estaban pulidas y relucientes; tenía una de esas cosas para batir masa para pasteles…), pero sabía que era necesario decir algo para evitar la incomodidad, así que carraspeó un poco y, enfocándose en Markus, comentó:

—¿N-no te da frío? —Markus parpadeó. La pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Después frunció el entrecejo, algo intrigado, como si ese cuestionamiento no tuviera razón de ser pero, aun así, lo considerara. Cuando llegó a una conclusión, sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y entonces respondió:

—No suelo dormir con ropa, en realidad. Pero los humanos parecen incómodos con la noción de desnudez, así que… —alzó la taza como si brindara a la salud de Dylan con ello. Ahora fue el turno de Dylan para fruncir el ceño y reír de forma un tanto incrédula.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hala.

—No sé. Es que… Se siente tan rara…tan _innecesaria_ la especificidad…

—¿”Especificidad”? —insistió Hala. Dylan se encogió de hombros.

—Es que… —Dylan no era bueno con las palabras. Ese era terreno de Allistair. O de Linus. Tendría que hacerlo lo mejor posible para evitar herir susceptibilidades, así que lo intentó—: Es algo que me ha hecho ruido desde que platiqué con Morrison cuando nos perdimos juntos en la casa. Los veo ahora aquí, en mi cocina, preparando bebidas calientes, en pijama, sosteniendo una plática conmigo de forma tan… _natural_ , tan _humana_ que…es como si la distinción estuviera de más… —levantó la mirada y vio que Hala y Markus lo veían con los ojos muy abiertos y que Morrison daba un sorbo a su bebida, mostrando un fingido interés en la alacena de la cocina que estaba a la altura de sus ojos. El silencio se pronunció más. Dylan se ruborizó por lo incómodo de la situación mientras optaba por alzar su propia taza, murmurar un “lo siento” contra el borde de ésta y beber de ella, sin verlos más…

No obstante, Morrison dejó su taza en la mesa y le contestó:

—Es la magia de la antropomorfización —una sonrisa sutil se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. Era tan raro verlo despojado de su sonrisota. Dylan seguía confundido. A lo mejor había dicho algo que no debía o cruzado algún tipo de límite—. Los humanos tienden a generar más empatía con seres u objetos que son visualmente semejantes a ellos. Es naturaleza humana, así que supongo que está bien que…

—Hm… —lo interrumpió Dylan— No creo que sea sólo… —levantó la mirada, como si buscara la forma de decir lo que quería sin empeorar el asunto— Creo que…sus sentimientos y las cosas de las que hablan son lo que más me ha hecho considerar innecesaria la distinción: son preocupaciones e intereses similares y que comparto con ustedes. A lo mejor no en la misma medida, ni como ustedes lo ven… Nadie, _nunca_ , puede entender con exactitud cómo se siente otra persona, y eso me queda más que claro. Pero puedes intentarlo y aprender de ello y apoyar a tu manera. La forma de ver las cosas de ustedes es, no sé, más instintiva y natural, por el lugar de donde vienen. Pero los seres humanos también tenemos perspectivas valiosas que pueden complementar… Y… —se quedó pensando un momento porque Hala y Markus seguían viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos y lo hacían sentir tan incómodo que había empezado a hablar de más y decir tonterías— …ya no sé qué estoy diciendo, pero… No quise molestarlos con mi comentario, sólo…fue una percepción.

En ese mismo momento, Dylan levantó la mirada hacia el reloj digital del horno de microondas. Daba las cinco de la mañana.

—Creo que ya… —empezó— …ya es algo tarde. Iré a ver si puedo dormir un poco —dejó su taza y se levantó del banco alto de la mesita de la cocina sin voltear a verlos—. Se quedan en su casa. Ya saben dónde están sus habitaciones. ¡Ah! Hm… Los filetes están en el refri… Como les había dicho. Pueden…tomarlos si quieren. Linda noche —y salió de la cocina sintiéndose todavía apenado por lo que acababa de decir, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál había sido el problema.

Aunque, después de reflexionar un poco más y antes de caer rendido frente al cansancio en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo más ligero, con los pensamientos menos revueltos y con menos dudas al respecto de los lobos…y de su papel entre ellos.  

Por fin sabía qué podría aportar a su amistad con Allistair y, si se podía, también a aquellos tres.

 

* * *

El canto de los pájaros fue lo que empezó a traerlo de vuelta en sí. Su respiración ya no era tan profunda y empezaba a sentir las sábanas que lo arropaban y el aire frío sobre su frente, en contraste con la calidez que lo rodeaba. La luz se filtraba roja a través de sus párpados cerrados, pero el ángulo en el que lo hacía le era poco familiar. Respiró hondo y se removió bajo las sábanas. Nunca le había costado trabajo despertar, pero era cierto que no lograba conciliar el sueño de forma adecuada desde hacía unos días.

Sueño… _¿Habría sido un sueño?_

Pasó saliva. Apretó los ojos para deshacerse de la pesadez, pero seguía sin poder abrirlos. Se sentía _tan_ agotado, pero ya no podía dormir más. Mucho menos soñar.

 _Ah_.

Un sueño. Sí. Seguro eso había sido. No había forma de que se le hubiera ocurrido la locura de plantarse en un lugar tan denso y peligroso. No por cuenta propia, al menos. No cuando sabía lo que esos lugares le provocaban. En su sueño, la casa se había quemado. En su sueño conoció a un niño, al niño que había visto en sueños de noches anteriores. Y conoció a la pirómana de la casa Mocanescu, quien no era más que una muchacha inocente utilizada para cumplir con la protección del edificio. Pensó un momento en ellos… Ambos tenían habilidades que no podían explicar a otros. Uno de ellos no podía ignorar lo que veía y eso lo aislaba. Cuando no lo hacía, los demás lo atacaban… A la otra, no la dejaban estar cerca de nada ni nadie a quien pudiera hacer daño… Cuando se le acercaban, era capaz de herir a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

 _¿La respuesta era aislarse…_? Era más que obvio que Dylan, Hala, Markus y Morrison se habían dado cuenta de su habilidad. Por todo el ajetreo, no habían comentado nada salvo que lo ayudarían a aliviar el pesar de la casa. Pero… _¿Qué pensarían, en realidad, del asunto? ¿Qué pensarían de él ahora…?_

El recuerdo de toda la gente que había perecido en ese lugar llegó de golpe a su cabeza. Se le heló la sangre y ésta cayó hasta sus pies y los hizo más pesados. Elevó sus piernas y las pegó contra su pecho. La sensación le recordó su conversación con Ileana… Y que estuvo a punto de _dejarse ir_. Con Doru, con ella…

Entonces fue real; no un sueño. Apretujó su mano contra su pecho y presionó sus ojos con fuerza. La única razón por la cual no se había ido con ella fue porque ella le dijo que todavía no era su momento…

 _Aunque no._ No sólo fue por eso. Dylan lo había mantenido anclado a este plano, como hizo también cuando entraron apenas a la casa. Dylan, quien insistió en acompañarlo hasta ese lugar. Dylan, a quien Hala le dio cristales de protección para que no pudieran detectarlo a él y no le afectara lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras lo ayudaba a no dejar su cuerpo. Hala, quien le había dado la opción de ir o no ir con ellos. Hala, quien salió con Markus y Morrison a detener a los vampiros que surgieron de la nada y con una aparente fijación por perseguirlo. Markus, quien tuvo la voluntad de quedarse ahí a ayudar, quien lo apoyó para mantenerse de pie cuando sentía que se desvanecía; y Morrison, quien procuró a Dylan mientras ambos estaban perdidos en otra ala de la casa y quien intentaba no juzgarlo a pesar de la incongruencia de lo que quería hacer. Ellos tres… La manada los protegió, les compró tiempo y los ayudó a salir de la habitación y de la mansión en llamas. No había estado solo. No había estado aislado. No lo habían dejado aislarse… En realidad, _ninguno de los cuatro lo habían dejado para nada_.

 _¿Quizá la respuesta no era aislarse…_? Si Ileana hubiera asumido su poder, si hubiera tenido la confianza de comunicarse con alguien, también podría haber evitado que los vampiros encontraran un momento para acorralarla. Si Doru hubiera sido más directo con lo que había visto, hubiera podido evitar que la tragedia se hiciera más grande… _Si le hubieran creído_ …

 _“…Después de todo, dicen que ver es creer, ¿no?_ ”

“ _No, Allistair: creer es ver…_ ”

—Aiden… —murmuró con voz ronca. Sus ojos lograron abrirse un poco. Aún sentía un velo sobre ellos y no distinguía detalles con claridad. Vio su mano derecha entreabierta frente a él y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en algún lugar que reconociera. No era la casa de sus tíos. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y apretó los ojos para alejar de ellos el velo de la somnolencia. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el ojo de ese mismo lado e inspiró profundo. Se impulsó con ese codo para levantarse y sentarse sobre el lecho. La habitación era demasiado amplia, pero tenía una decoración muy simple: sólo era la cama, un buró al lado derecho de ésta con una lámpara sobre él y un vaso con agua, y una ventana grande por la cual entraba, fría, la luz del día. Del lado izquierdo había una silla con un montoncito de telas apiladas sobre ella. En cuanto a él mismo, estaba vestido con una pijama que no era suya, que le quedaba un tanto pequeña, y traía el cabello suelto. Entrecerró los ojos y bostezó. En lo que su cabeza empezaba a carburar, se estiró un poco y dejó escapar gemiditos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta: era la casa de Dylan. Seguro era una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Respiró profundo de nuevo, se puso una mano sobre la nuca, se deshizo de las cobijas a su alrededor y saltó fuera de la cama. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el montoncito de telas no era sino su ropa, limpia y doblada con cuidado sobre la silla; sus tenis yacían bajo ésta, limpios también. Lo único que había extraviado era su liga para el cabello, pero no importaba. Ya la buscaría en cuanto terminara de vestirse…

La cosa fue que, luego de arreglarse y examinar toda la recámara y la cama en la que descansó (que, por cierto, terminó tendiendo) con minuciosidad, la condenada liga seguía sin querer asomarse. No sabía si era que todavía estaba medio adormilado, pero le estaba poniendo demasiado esmero a la tarea de encontrar algo con lo cual mantener el cabello lejos de su cara. Cuando se percató de ello, su cabeza regresó al asunto de la Mocanescu. Imágenes brotaron en su cabeza. Sintió cómo el cabello se le erizaba desde la raíz y su estómago se convirtió en una bolita compacta de repente…

“No”, pensó. “Mejor busca… La liga es el punto de enfoque…”

Con eso en mente, salió de la habitación, se internó en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras que daban hacia la sala de estar. Ahí, en el sillón más grande, vio a Dylan sentado, pensativo y con la mirada perdida en un punto al azar. La liga pasó a segundo plano y él siguió su tren de pensamiento porque sentía que, si se contrariaba, su cabeza y estómago empezarían a punzar en forma de reclamo. Era raro que Dylan estuviera así: nunca antes lo había visto pasando el tiempo sin alguna consola portátil de videojuegos. No obstante, no pudo observar más de su extraña conducta porque Dylan reaccionó al sonido de sus pasos y, cuando volteó a ver a Allistair, le sonrió, se puso de pie para ir hacia él y recibirlo en ese espacio.

Allistair le contestó la sonrisa, un poco abrumado por lo ávido y entusiasta de su amigo y por cómo, en cuanto Dylan se movió, el cuadro aséptico y estático de la sala de estar cobró vida. Dylan se detuvo frente a él y lo observó, incrédulo, pero de forma grata. Hubo un instante de silencio en el aire que el anfitrión rompió cuando recordó algo y buscó ese “algo” en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Un paquete de ligas para el cabello. Allistair no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Extendió la mano para recibirlas.

—La tuya se rompió y se cayó en Mocanescu… —le explicó Dylan, apenado, aunque a Allistair no le quedaba del todo claro por qué— Y, bueno…de todas formas, te harán falta después, supongo.

Allistair asintió, sonrió y murmuró: “Muchas gracias”, pero su garganta estaba tan en desuso que tuvo que aclararla, repetir su agradecimiento y añadir:

—Me da gusto que estés bien y a salvo… —Dylan lo miró a los ojos, como sorprendido con ese último comentario. Allistair colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió. Dylan sonrió también y le contestó de forma mucho menos solemne:

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡No soy tan fácil de roer! ¿Recuerdas el balonazo que me dio Morrison la primera semana de clases? —Allistair se estremeció ante la mención de Morrison en la conversación. Volteó, inconsciente, a su izquierda mientras Dylan terminaba— ¡Si eso no me mató, significa que soy invencible!

—N-no te confíes tanto…  —dijo Allistair distraído— Um. ¿Sabrás qué hora es? Creo que ya debería ir camino a casa de mis tíos…

El humor de Dylan mermó un poco. Aun así, se arremangó el suéter de su brazo izquierdo para ver el reloj de su muñeca. Allistair vio una especie de objeto de metal que envolvía el dedo medio de esa mano con hule de color azul. También había reparado en la cura de su labio superior con una cinta blanca.

—Las nueve…y cuarto —le informó. Allistair tronó la boca, extrañado.

—¿De la mañana? ¿Tan temprano?

—Sí, de la mañana… Pero del domingo —Allistair abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿D-del domingo? —exclamó en un tono más alterado del que esperaba. Dylan apretó los labios, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse el superior, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dormiste mucho, pero fue mucho menos de lo que esperaba que lo hicieras. Francamente, pensé que despertarías hasta mañana…

—Ah. Aah, pero si ya debería irme… —insistió Allistair tropezándose con las últimas palabras de Dylan. Su amigo suspiró y se alejó un poco de él como para regresar al sillón en donde había estado sentado antes de que Allistair llegara.

—Pues… _podrías_ … —dijo Dylan, como quien no quiere la cosa. Allistair frunció el entrecejo con su tono— O podrías, también, quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Podríamos irnos juntos a la escuela. Regresarías a tu casa el lunes después de clases…

Allistair sonrió, aún extrañado. Inconsciente, de nuevo, volvió a echar una ojeada al entorno, a ver si no estaban los demás por ahí.

—¿Quieres que me quede…? Pero es que yo…

—No es tanto que _yo_ quiera, ¿sabes? —lo interrumpió Dylan mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón, se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante con cuidado de no caer y hablaba como si se enfocara sólo en sus pensamientos— _Tú_ le dijiste a tus tíos que te quedarías aquí el fin de semana. Y pues…podrías hacerlo, _si quisieras_ , para variar. Acaba de empezar el domingo, sigue siendo fin de semana y Hala y los demás ya se fueron, de todas maneras. _Sin los filetes, pero no importa. Ya veremos qué hacer con toda esa carne aquí en casa_ …

Allistair parpadeó ante eso último. Dejó escapar una risita sutil, casi aliviada, y, así de sonriente, intentó seguirle el juego a su amigo de buena gana. Aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar y la presencia de Hala y los demás no lo hubiera hecho más sencillo. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que ellos ya no estaban ahí…

—Hm… ¿Sólo si yo quisiera, entonces…? —preguntó, divertido, en cuanto Dylan terminó de abogar por su caso y él, Allistair, dejó de considerar la presencia de los demás ahí. Dicha sea la verdad, sí se sentía más ligero: lo notó hasta en su propio tono de voz.

Su amigo no volteó a verlo, pero se encogió de hombros y replicó:

—Yo sólo traigo eso a la luz porque tú dijiste eso a tus familiares… —lo miró a los ojos y le dijo— No sé, la casa es muy grande… Hay mucho espacio…

—Sí, así es —consideró Allistair.

—…tengo mucha comida…  

—¿La suficiente? —Dylan asintió. Allistair alzó una ceja, sonriendo— ¿Sin restricciones?

Dylan entornó los ojos.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —fue el turno de Allistair de encogerse de hombros, como si no le diera importancia— ¿Tú qué crees? —Allistair alzó las dos cejas ahora, como si Dylan apenas hubiera captado su atención. Dylan agregó—: Tengo Nintendo: NES, Súper, 64, Game Cube y Wii. ¡Y Play Station del 1 al 3!

—Ah… ¿Y qué hay de la tarea?

Dylan puso los ojos en blanco y, luego, miró a Allistair como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿En serio, Allistair? Te estoy proponiendo un domingo de comida y videojuegos y tú me sales con esas ñoñadas…

Allistair se rio.

—Yo digo porque yo la terminé el viernes, antes de salir de casa de mis tíos —le comentó, entre risas.

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí: eres tú —Allistair lo miró burlón. Dylan suspiró—. Pero bueno, si eso se hace sentir mejor, puedes ayudarme con la mía, para que estés más tranquilo y a gusto…

Allistair se carcajeó más y Dylan se rio con él, saliéndose un poco del papel de negociador que había adoptado hasta ese momento.

—¡Ya quisieras! ¡Mientras tú terminas, yo practicaré con el control para vencerte por fin!

A Dylan se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Entonces sí? —Allistair asintió con la cabeza y Dylan se dejó caer, sin querer, del sillón por la emoción, lo cual hizo que Allistair se cayera también, pero de la risa.

Sí, ¿por qué no? De vez en cuando, no hacía daño algo de esparcimiento. Mucho más cuando tenías tanto en qué pensar, pero en realidad no querías hacerlo. No por ahora. Un paso a la vez. Necesitaba desbloquearse primero.

 

* * *

La escuela, no obstante, estaba decidida en obligarlo a resolver sus asuntos pendientes lo más pronto posible. El lunes en la mañana, adonde fueran, adonde voltearan, toda la escuela hablaba de lo mismo…

—¿Sí supieron lo de la Mocanescu?

—¿Que se quemó?

—Cómo pasan las cosas… ¡Apenas la semana pasada hablábamos de ella!

—Esa casa siempre fue flamable… ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Habrá sido el espíritu de la pirómana? ¿Habrá entrado alguien sin su permiso?

—Pues dicen que no encontraron cuerpos de nadie… A lo mejor fue un accidente.

—Tampoco encontraron culpables. Dicen que la policía sigue investigando y que los bomberos se enteraron por una denuncia anónima…

—A Iuliu y al resto de los del _Zvonist_ seguro no les va a hacer mucha gracia…

—¡Cierto! ¡Todo lo que tocan perece, ja! ¡Ya vimos lo que pasó con Gabi!

Allistair intentó caminar por los pasillos sin prestar atención. Pero ahora, mucho más que la semana pasada, le costó trabajo fingir demencia. Era increíble la manera en la que hablaban de asuntos tan trágicos y, sobre todo, cómo la toxicidad de sus comentarios tenía un dejo perturbador, muy semejante a la vibra que despidió la Mocanescu hasta el final. Quizás eso era a lo que se refería Markus cuando dijo que la polución se extendería por la escuela y por la ciudad, a final de cuentas, si todos seguían comentando al respecto.

Dylan, al percatarse de los comentarios alrededor de ambos, intentó distraerlo y platicar con él de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la Mocanescu mientras ambos caminaban hacia su primera clase del día. Y, aunque Allistair le contestaba con naturalidad e incluso se reía con él de buena gana, pronto volvía a su estado de reflexión silenciosa.

—Buenos días —escuchó a lo lejos. Allistair volvió a la realidad un poco y vio a Hala, quien acababa de llegar al salón en el que tenían la primera clase del día (Literatura, para acabar de coronar el asunto). Dylan le contestó el saludo con una sonrisa. Allistair se tardó un poco más y murmuró una respuesta apagada, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido por ella, contrario a su actitud usual. Hala apretó los labios y volteó a ver a Dylan, quien se encogió de hombros y la miró como si le pidiera disculpas por su amigo. Él no se dio cuenta de ello y continuó en su tren de ideas, incluso después de que Volkov entró en el salón y empezó la clase.

“ _Creer es ver._ ”

En su momento, no había entendido del todo a qué se refería Aiden con ello. Entendió cuando le dijo que debía aceptar sus habilidades y portarlas con orgullo porque eso era lo que, según él, lo hacían a uno quien era y, el desarrollarlas, lo convertiría en quien podía llegar a ser. En ese entonces, el “aceptar” su habilidad era un asunto fuera de discusión. Ahora, dadas las circunstancias, se vio forzado a hacer uso de ella, en una situación de riesgo. Y eso, tal vez, hubiera sido mortal porque no sabía cómo emplearla… Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que meterse en semejante bronca, de buenas a primeras, fuera algo inteligente. Sólo había hecho lo que pensó correcto en ese instante. En retrospectiva, fue un movimiento arriesgado y, además, insensato. De haber estado solo, quizá él se hubiera quemado con todo y la casa.

“ _Creer es ver._ ”

 _De haber estado solo_ … Excepto que…no lo estuvo. Y eso fue uno de los grandes imprevistos que le causaban tanto conflicto y, por lo cual, había pensado tanto en la situación de Ileana y Doru. Ambos habían estado solos. Si hubieran compartido lo que veían, lo que sentían, _lo que podían hacer_ … Si hubieran tenido la confianza para hablar del asunto, además del apoyo mutuo, o si hubieran contado con el de los demás, tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal. Si la gente a su alrededor les hubiera creído…

En su caso, él dio por sentado que lo tomarían de loco sin siquiera aventurarse a comentar al respecto. No había sido justo con Dylan, por ejemplo, quien lo había apoyado y no le había dado la espalda, a pesar del asunto de la licantropía. Tampoco había sido justo con Hala y los demás, a pesar de que habían demostrado que eran de fiar. El aislarse no le ayudaría en nada. Y era cierto que, de no ser por todos ellos…no estaría sentado en la escuela ahora mismo. Tal vez se habría unido a ese exclusivo club de almas en pena.

Era necesario ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasaba con él… Era lo justo. Y lo haría en cuanto encontrara el momento y la manera de hacerlo.

 

* * *

—En fin, la razón por la cual terminé con un PS1, a pesar de que ya tenía un PlayStation cuando era niño, fue que le dieron uno a mi papá en la compañía para que pudiera jugar las versiones de prueba de los juegos que sacaban ahí, pero él ya había comprado el PlayStation en cuanto salió. No tengo idea de por qué lo aceptó. sería absurdo pensar que los gráficos o el contenido cambien de alguna forma con una nueva consola, sobre todo porque en esa generación no existía nada de retrocompatibilidad y mucho menos…

—Dylan… —lo interrumpió Allistair. Ambos iban camino hacia la cafetería, a la hora del descanso. Allistair había decidido hablar con Dylan primero, a la hora del almuerzo, y después contarle a los demás, dependiendo de cómo saliera el asunto con él. Su amigo se detuvo para mirarlo y Allistair hizo lo mismo, sin verlo. Tomó aire y continuó—: Yo… Hay algo que me gustaría…contarte.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Sentía la mirada de Dylan sobre él mientras la gente pasaba alrededor de los dos, en medio del ajetreo propio de la hora del descanso. El ambiente se volvió algo denso entre ellos, así que Dylan hizo el esfuerzo por decir algo, pues la garganta de Allistair se quedó seca luego de su tenso preámbulo.  

—Está bien. Vamos —y, contrario a la costumbre, Dylan dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia el jardín de la escuela, tomando a Allistair de la muñeca para que lo siguiera sin necesidad de levantar la mirada, cosa que Allistair le agradeció en silencio. Así, Dylan lo llevó a través de los jardines hasta un lugar entre unos arbustos donde había bastante sombra y privacidad, justo detrás del edificio de laboratorios.

—Creo que aquí está bien —comentó en cuanto se detuvieron, con la mirada fija más allá de donde se habían establecido—. Si nos vamos más hacia el fondo, tal vez tendríamos que apurarnos más…

—¿Por qué? —Dylan soltó a Allistair y se encogió de hombros.

—Dicen que las parejas suelen venir aquí a copular… —dijo, sin darle importancia. Allistair se puso colorado y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras Dylan volteaba a su alrededor, pensativo— Um. Tal vez sea mejor que nos sentemos para evitar miradas indiscretas —Dylan se sentó en el pasto y, mientras Allistair hacía lo mismo, observó el entorno con algo de recelo—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, _quizá sería_ _todavía mejor_ que nos apuráramos de todas maneras. No confío en la sanidad de este pasto…

Allistair se rio con discreción.

—Vaya forma de romper la tensión…

—Es un reflejo —replicó Dylan, distraído—. Pero, en serio, apúrate. Este pasto no me da buena espina —dicho lo anterior, y con una última mirada al verde que los rodeaba, volteó a ver a Allistair y le prestó su total atención—. ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?

Allistair parpadeó. Abrió la boca y un sonido ronco similar a un “ah” surgió de su garganta. Desvió la mirada. No importó cuántas veces lo ensayó en su mente durante las clases: las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su pecho. Intentó decir algo más…

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Pensé que sería más sencillo que esto —obvió con una sonrisa incrédula. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Dylan no dijo nada, siguió esperando. Allistair no volvió a mirarlo. Trató de encontrar otra forma de abordar el asunto—. Eh… ¿Ves… Recuerdas lo que pasó el sa-- el viernes en la noche?

—Sí… —Dylan le dio la impresión de haber contestado eso sólo por no dejar al silencio correr. Claro, claro: fue una pregunta muy tonta. ¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar?

—Sí… Bueno… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el miércoles anterior? ¿Lo que te conté que pasó?

—Sí, aunque no me dijiste mucho, en realidad.

Allistair apretó los labios. Si seguía con preámbulos, jamás en la vida terminaría de hablar.

—Ah… Pues resulta que yo…no quise decir nada antes porque suena muy disparatado y, aunque no me has dado motivos para pensar que podrías reaccionar mal (después del asunto de los lobos no tendría por qué pensar así), no podía evitar pensar… —todo eso lo dijo con prisa. Luego suspiró. Dylan siguió sin decir nada, como si esperara a que él terminara. Como si supiera que debía…

Un momento… ¿ _Sabría_ …?

Allistair entornó los ojos, volteó a ver a su amigo. Lo examinó y él se mantuvo impasible. Esperaba. Era tan extraño. A menudo era tan… _impaciente_.

—¿S-sabes a lo que voy con esto? —la pregunta era más bien retórica. Dylan respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos, como si ponderara lo que iba a responder.

—Lo presiento… —dijo al final, con lentitud. A pesar de que lo veía venir, Allistair no pudo dejar de sorprenderse un poco. Su estómago se comprimió— Aunque…preferiría escucharlo de ti  —y luego, como para aligerar la tensión, agregó—. Tú tienes reservado el derecho de decírmelo, si eso quieres, porque es un asunto personal. Si no, también tienes el derecho exclusivo de guardar el secreto toda la vida. Aunque supongo que ya has tenido suficiente de eso y la novedad, en todo caso, sería que me dijeras que…

—Puedo ver fantasmas —soltó Allistair. Dylan se calló de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando al piso. Allistair respiró hondo y continuó—: Y no sólo eso. Puedo…puedo interactuar con ellos, y a veces no… —por alguna razón, empezó a temblar, como si tuviera frío a pesar de que no hacía tanto. Tomó una ramita que estaba por ahí y empezó a romperla con la punta de sus dedos— A veces no puedo distinguir quiénes son fantasmas y quiénes no. El miércoles…llegué a Mocanescu porque su energía atrajo mis pasos y…luego de ese día…no podía evitar ver imágenes de lo relacionado con el pasado de esa casa entre sueños. Lo extraño fue que, la primera vez que fui… Ileana se presentó ante mí como debió haber quedado después del incendio. No tuve dificultad en entender que era un espíritu. Aunque a lo mejor fue porque su función era la de mantener a la gente lejos de la casa… —parpadeó y alejó sus pensamientos de esa idea por un momento, porque apenas se había percatado de eso y podía ser importante. Volteó a ver a Dylan, quien ya había hecho lo propio y lo observaba, reflexivo. Un instante después, cuando Allistair le preguntó su opinión con la mirada, reaccionó y le asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah. Te creo… Yo… Yo también la vi —Allistair se acomodó para verlo mejor y el cuestionamiento en su cara cambió de enfoque. Dylan siguió—. Sólo como mencionas que la viste la primera vez: quemada y con la piel herida y la ropa pegada al cuerpo —Allistair asintió ante cada una de las características que enumeraba Dylan—. Morrison y yo la vimos y…no sé cómo…me dio a entender que te quería a ti.

—¿Te dijo…? ¿Ileana? —Allistair frunció el entrecejo.

Dylan se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca antes había visto nada de esa naturaleza… —continuó Dylan— Digo, aunque iba con la mente abierta, no pensé que pasaría de que se sintiera mucho frío y de que, por la oscuridad, no alcanzara a ver nada. Pero era como si la fuerza de la casa entrara en mi cerebro y se abriera camino para hacerse notar.

—Era una energía muy fuerte. Demasiado… —complementó Allistair— Aunque no pensé que lo fuera tanto como para que…tú también la vieras como dices que lo hiciste. En general, la gente no puede verlos así de…nítidos. Algunos los sienten, otros ven apenas sombras o destellos blanquecinos… Son pocos los espíritus que pueden verse con claridad y, mucho menos, las personas que pueden verlos así.

—Markus dijo algo parecido cuando íbamos de regreso a casa… Dijo…que nunca antes había podido distinguir una presencia tan corpórea. Que solía verlas, por mucho, delineadas, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías… —Dylan se estremeció ante la imagen mental.

Allistair frunció el ceño y tronó la boca.

—¿Incluso ellos? Pensé que podrían verlos mejor con sus sentidos desarrollados…

—Pues eso fue lo que él dijo… —la expresión de Dylan cambió un poco y se le vio un poco más nervioso— Aunque…seguro ya hablaste con ellos al respecto.

Allistair negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

—Eres el primero a quien le digo… Yo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos hasta que Dylan pudo pronunciar: “¿Por qué?” con voz ahogada. Fue el turno de Allistair de encogerse de hombros.

—Me pareció que era lo justo —ante el silencio de su amigo, redondeó, con una sonrisa—: Fuiste el primero en preguntar… —volteó a verlo una vez más, aún sonriente. Dylan lo miró, sorprendido— _Gracias_.

—¿Ahora por qué? —insistió.

—No sé. Por todo. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte hasta ahora —algo de color se subió a las mejillas de su amigo.

—Ya te dije que es lo natural: somos los nuevos…

—Y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, sí —completó Allistair, sonriente. Dylan le sonrió de vuelta—. Tienes mucha razón —Allistair levantó la mirada y vio las hojas del árbol que los protegía del sol filtrando la luz de éste y eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. Su sonrisa se volvió calma y se dejó mecer por el aire—. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo de repente, rompiendo la atmósfera de calma que se había creado en torno a ellos—. No hemos comido nada y, si por aquí es como dices, será mejor que nos alejemos de una vez.

—Sólo… —dijo Dylan, mientras Allistair se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a levantarse— …tengo una pregunta.

Allistair le contestó con un “¿Hm?” sonriente.

—¿Piensas contarle a los demás acerca de esto?

Allistair suspiró y, sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos ayudaron. Estuvieron al pendiente de nosotros dos y se quedaron aun cuando sabían que, lo más seguro, era sacarnos de ahí… También…tienen derecho a saberlo.

—¿Será pronto? —Allistair volvió a asentir.

—A la hora de la salida, estaba pensando —Dylan murmuró “Bien”, como si pensara que era lo correcto también. Allistair alzó una ceja y le preguntó:

—¿Hablaron de esto mientras estaba dormido? —Dylan se ruborizó un poco y se enfocó demasiado en eliminar los restos de pasto que pudieran haberse quedado en su carísimo pantalón de diseñador.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? —replicó, sin voltear a verlo— Dormiste un largo rato y nos estábamos quedando sin temas de conversación…

Allistair se rio. Dylan levantó la mirada para verlo y le hizo segunda mientras ambos, ahora, sacudían de sus pantalones los residuos de pasto y, luego, se ponían en marcha para regresar a la cafetería.

 

* * *

—Así que…lamento no haberles contado esto desde un principio —decía Allistair en un salón vacío, a la hora de la salida, frente a Hala, Markus y Morrison, a quienes acababa de hablarles acerca de su habilidad paranormal. Dylan estaba ahí también, ofreciéndole apoyo moral—. Es sólo que nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto —se estremeció un poco ante la imagen del niño mutilado que se asomó en sus recuerdos. Parpadeó para alejarlo de su mente—. Es la primera vez que algo así me abruma tanto…desde que llegué. Había visto a otros fantasmas por aquí antes, pero nada que fuera tan…

—Intenso —dijo Hala. Allistair se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, retomó la palabra:

—Aunque… Quería agradecerles. A _todos_ ustedes… —los tres lo miraron algo extrañados. Dylan no dijo nada, sólo se le veía algo pensativo— Cuando estuve ahí adentro, en muchas ocasiones, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero, entre las cosas que recuerdo, están ustedes… Aguantándome y ayudando. No sólo a mí: a Dylan también. Una intromisión así en tierra de nadie… —Allistair bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Recordó los sueños que lo habían motivado a ir y se estremeció. _Ileana…_ — La verdad es que sólo estaba siguiendo mis corazonadas. Estoy consciente de que…era una estupidez arriesgarse sin un motivo claro —levantó la mirada y la enfocó directo en Markus— y…a pesar de eso, a pesar de mis dudas, de mis explicaciones a medias, ustedes se quedaron ahí, conmigo —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que, de no ser por su insistencia, quizá…

Todos se quedaron callados. Todos sabían lo que pensaba, de eso estaba consciente. Hala transformó su mano en un puño, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Sentía la pesadez de sus ojos sobre él. Morrison suspiró. Como siempre, sin embargo, Markus tuvo que ser el primero en hablar.

—¿Y…cuál fue tu resolución?

Allistair se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, no sintió ese comentario como un ataque de su parte. Al contrario. Sonaba empático. Volvió a mirarlo.

—La primera era…contarles esto y…ver cómo resultaba —dijo Allistair, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su voz tembló un poco—. Cuando estuve ahí…me hice consciente de que debo asumir lo que soy y mis habilidades…y no debo aislarme por no aceptarlas —Aiden surgió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle también en cuanto volviera a encontrarlo, si acaso algún día lo hacía. Continuó—. La segunda sería…aprender a manejar esto por fin —Markus asintió con la cabeza—. Me ha causado algunos problemas y confusión en el pasado y quisiera evitar eso, en la manera de lo posible. Ya he tenido suficiente lejos de los ojos de los demás. No quiero que se vuelva más evidente, me haga parecer desequilibrado y que eso me convierta en el nuevo chico de la portada del _Zvonist_ …

Markus sonrió, alzando las cejas, divertido ante el comentario y volvió a asentir, apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño izquierdo.

—Si te mantienes aferrado a esa voluntad, seguro lo dominarás en poco tiempo —le dijo Morrison con una sonrisa amplia. Allistair le sonrió de vuelta también, más animado.

—Bueno —Markus se estiró en su lugar—. Tendré que extender mis servicios de niñera de un cuarto de tiempo…a medio tiempo —Allistair frunció el ceño.

—Yo no necesito niñera para nada…

—Al contrario. Te darás cuenta de que, incluso para ir a la Mocanescu, necesitaste que te lleváramos de la mano, cachorrito…

Hala suspiró de forma audible. Los cuatro voltearon a verla.

—Yo tengo curiosidad… —dijo ella, luego de que se quedaron en silencio los dos, dirigiéndose a Allistair— ¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando hiciste contacto con ella…? ¿Con la chica de la casa…?

El ambiente volvió a ponerse solemne. Allistair apretó los dientes. Si iba a asumir su habilidad tal cual había dicho, era importante hablar de lo que vivió en la Mocanescu. Y no sólo por eso, sino también como una forma de pagar tributo a Ileana, a lo que le había enseñado, y para que se conociera su historia. Incluso aunque se quedara sólo entre ellos…alguien debía saber de ella, de Doru…y de la porquería que atrancó en esa casa. Era necesario que se supiera que Ileana no fue parte de eso: ella no fue más que otra de las víctimas.

Así que, sin dudarlo más, Allistair respiró hondo, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarles lo que había visto gracias al contacto con Ileana. Con suerte, las palabras aliviarían más su pesar y acercarían a Ileana y a Doru a su eterno descanso.

* * *

Los únicos sonidos producidos dentro de la sala de maestros de la preparatoria, en ese momento, eran el del bolígrafo sobre el papel y el roce de hojas, unas contra otras, de trabajos, exámenes y tareas. Así fue durante un largo rato hasta que la puerta se abrió por fuera y dejó entrar, además, el ruido del ajetreo aliviado que indicaba el fin del primer día de la semana escolar. La puerta se cerró casi de inmediato y, al del bolígrafo, se añadió el sonido de los pasos lentos y seguros de quien acababa de entrar. No había nadie más que ellos dos dentro de ese lugar. Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar al lado del único escritorio ocupado a esas horas. Un roce indicó que el recién llegado había tomado asiento sobre la mesa perpendicular a éste. Otro lapso silencioso se extendió sobre la cabeza de los únicos dos habitantes de la sala, hasta que un suspiro exasperado trastocó la tensión que reinaba en el aire y se transformó en el insistente chasquido de una lengua contra su respectiva pared dental.

—¿Te importaría explicarme, ahora sí —comenzó Kevin, sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo, cuando no pudo contenerse más—, por qué decidiste prenderle fuego a la casa?

En el escritorio, encima de los montones de tareas que debía revisar, estaba un periódico local en cuya primera plana se leía acerca del incendio de un viejo edificio durante la madrugada del sábado. Se destacaba la pronta acción del cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad luego de recibir una denuncia anónima y no se reportaban heridos ni bajas humanas, aunque lamentaban la pérdida, _absoluta_ , de un edificio tan emblemático y antiguo del cual, de todas maneras, nadie se acordaba antes de ocurrido el siniestro.

Aiden sonrió, inconsciente, como si se regocijara en el recuerdo de haber prendido en llamas su antigua propiedad.

—Porque era _mía_ … —replicó, pensativo. Colocó su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. Kevin alzó una ceja y lo miró por encima de lo que revisaba esta vez. Se trataba, de hecho, del trabajo de Addens— Y porque ya había servido a su propósito…

—Ah, ¿es que tenía alguno? —insistió Kevin y torció la boca, incrédulo. Aiden seguía pensativo.

—Recientemente, sí. Y lo cumplió de forma cabal.

Kevin suspiró e intentó seguir con lo que hacía.

—¿No crees que…te estás metiendo en demasiados problemas por esto? —dijo, luego de un rato. No podía dejarlo ser. Puso el trabajo de Addens en otro montón. No era capaz siquiera de mirarlo ahora sin querer romperlo en pedacitos. Tomó el de cualquier otro alumno al azar y comenzó a leer— ¿No sería más sencillo… _terminar con este teatro_ , de una buena vez?

Aiden no dijo nada. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Kevin se tranquilizó un poco pues se concentró más en lo que debía revisar que en la respuesta de Aiden. Y fue hasta ese momento, y no antes, que él contestó:

—No hay razón para acelerar procesos —Kevin alzó la mirada para verlo. Aiden se dirigía a la puerta, con la misma parsimonia con la que entró—. Todavía no está listo. Apenas dio el primer paso, y es muy importante, pero todavía le hace falta avanzar más —tomó la perilla y miró de reojo a Kevin—. Por ahora, me considero satisfecho con lo que vi. Sólo nos queda esperar a que el viento siga _soplando a nuestro favor_ … —Kevin cuadró su mandíbula cuando Aiden le parpadeó en señal de despedida juguetona para luego salir de la sala de profesores sin decir más.

 

* * *

—¡Señor Aiden! —oyó a su lado izquierdo. Ya había percibido sus pasos acercándose a él, por supuesto, pero no quiso parecer descortés. Giró en cuanto llamó su nombre y vio a Allistair a tres pasos de él. Algo más lejos, su amigo castaño lo esperaba.

Encuentro rápido entonces.

—Mi estimado Allistair, ya te dije una vez que, por favor, botes el “señor” —dijo él con el tono más afable que podía impregnar en su voz. El muchacho le sonrió, aunque se le notaba algo agobiado. Aiden frunció el entrecejo y luego alzó una ceja—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ahm… Sí. Sólo… —Allistair lo miró y tamborileó sus dedos contra la correa de su maleta escolar, como si dudara o no supiera qué decir o cómo empezar— Quería saludarl-- _te_ —se trabó. Aiden esbozó una sonrisa genuina por su torpeza, sin querer—. _Saludarte_ porque…hace mucho que no _t-te_ veía por aquí y porque creo que no _te_ …agradecí lo suficiente por el café de la otra vez…

—Pero si no hay nada que agradecer… —comenzó Aiden, pero el muchacho continuó.

—…y quería agradecerte también…por el consejo que me diste en esa ocasión —Aiden alzó ambas cejas ahora, un poco fuera de guardia. _Raro…_ —. No lo entendí por completo sino hasta hace… _poco_ y…si no hubiera sido por eso… —se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada— No sé. Tal vez en este momento yo _no_ … —miró hacia sus pies, cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y rectificó— Yo…todavía estaría lleno de dudas… _y de miedo_. Y estaría solo, todavía, así que…sólo quería decir… _eso_ —volteó a verlo de nuevo a los ojos y Aiden se sintió algo desconcertado por la expresión con la que el muchacho lo encaraba—. ¡Gracias! Tu consejo me fue de mucha utilidad. De verdad… _De verdad_ , te lo agradezco mucho.

La sonrisa tímida de Allistair… La forma en la que le dijo esas cosas… Aiden no pudo pasar por alto lo sincero que sonó todo lo que el muchacho acababa de decir. Por más carente de elocuencia que hubiera sido su discurso, no percibía ningún dejo de sarcasmo ni de algún sentimiento grotesco enfundado en oropel. Y eso lo hacía aún más natural: un caso por demás extraño, casi sin precedentes. Palabras genuinas de semejante gratitud jamás habían sido enunciadas en su dirección, más que por una sola persona. Y esa persona tenía una plaza de profesor en esa misma institución educativa y detestaba sobremanera al muchacho que acababa de expresarse de esa forma tan _auténtica_ , frente a él…

Aiden se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada de vuelta al muchacho cuando él empezó a balbucear una disculpa por lo repentino y extraño de su verbo pero, antes de que terminara su monólogo de abrupta despedida, Aiden reaccionó, le puso su mano sobre la cabeza, le dijo: “ _Fue un placer_ ”, y lo soltó. El niño se quedó mudo ante ese gesto insólito y lo miró, sorprendido todavía, hasta que recuperó la cordura y le sonrió de nuevo, algo desconcertado. Aiden, aún inconsciente, le sonrió de vuelta y, mientras Allistair agitaba su mano para despedirse de él, en sumo azorado, y giraba sobre sus talones para ponerse en marcha rumbo a la salida con su amigo castaño, el vampiro no pudo sino ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder…

Sería mejor que lo mantuviera en secreto para evitarle problemas al jovencito… También sería prudente alejar de sus pensamientos la impresión que le había dejado con su atropellado discurso de agradecimiento. De todas maneras, se trataba de un asunto sin importancia y no podía permitir que algo tan trivial lo distrajera de su objetivo principal.

 

Como había dicho antes, este no era sino el comienzo. Y aún había mucho camino por recorrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vă mulțumesc pentru lecturare! :D
> 
> En este último capítulo están escondidas las palabras que le dieron título a cada uno de los anteriores y a éste XD Por si les da curiosidad, se trata de toxicidad, estupidez, insensatez, intrusión, alteración y resolución.
> 
> Quiero agradecerme a mí por la voluntad de terminar con este fic hace ya tanto tiempo. Y a mí de nuevo por el churro de entusiasmo momentáneo que me llevó a subirlo a este bonito medio. Soy quien inauguró y se apañó el tag de soulshifter en AO3, yay! \o/ (Creo que es el nombre real de una serie de libros que no tienen nada que ver con esto :X Whoops!) 
> 
> También quiero agradecer a la Karu por su apoyo y porque es la única persona que ha logrado leer Spectru en su totalidad. Gracias por el interés :)
> 
> La verdad es que esta versión de Spectru no es idéntica a la que terminé en 2016, y que fue la que leyó Karu. Para subirlo acá, volví a pulirlo porque había cosas que pensé: “Damn! ¿Cómo no me percaté de esa barrabasada?” Pero, con toda sinceridad, sigo sintiendo orgullo respecto de cómo quedó, y aún más porque es el primer relato “largo” que termino en mi vida. Además, siento mucha felicidad porque salieron todos mis bebés :3 Intenté ser lo menos negligente con ellos y darle a todos su lugar ú.u
> 
> La historia de Ileana y de Doru… Hay cosas de ella que me gustan mucho, cosas que pensé, pero que no escribí acá porque hubiera sido…alargar la historia de más. Me encariñé mucho con ellos dos ú.u En mi corazón, Sprinter de Kalafina es el tema de apertura de este fic y creo que refleja mucho de la relación de ellos dos…y también de otra relación a la que le di mucho énfasis en este relato. Guess which, if you’d like.
> 
> Como sea. Amo Spectru y creo que siempre lo amaré. Espero poder terminar con alguno de mis proyectos originales o que al menos me despierten la mitad de entusiasmo que esto logró hacer crecer en mí. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, si acaso lo hicieron, a través de la lectura de este fic. Y, si no, igual gracias por pasar a darse una vuelta XD
> 
> Hasta la próxima vez :3

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Maria Izquierdo y a Daniela Martín del Campo, menos los pelmazos del Zvonist, los vampiros más blandengues e Ileana y Doru, mis bebés bonitos XD Esos son míos. Si no ven apellidos es porque todos se me han olvidado, menos el de Allistair y los de Aiden y Kevin XDDD Also, me da pena volver a preguntarlos, porque tabú.


End file.
